Paternal
by Melrosse
Summary: ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado cómo resultó la vida de Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger en su labor como padres? Aquí la respuesta. Serie de viñetas. *Editado*
1. Sí, Soy un Padre

_**Nota de la Autora (5/02/2014):** He decidido realizar un pequeño trabajo de edición al cumplirse pronto_

_tres años de la publicación del fic._

_Miles, miles e infinitas gracias a todos por su apoyo y paciencia durante todo este camino._

_No voy a realizar cambios significativos, simplemente corregiré errores ortográficos y_

_de redacción cometidos como escritora principiante._

_Aún no decido cuando daré por finalizado el fic, pienso escribir un par de capítulos más pero estoy a la orden de sus sugerencias._

_Espero que lo disfruten, una vez más._

_Melrosse._

* * *

**_*Nota Original*_**

_Aquí les traigo esta nueva propuesta._

_Se trata de un fic ambientado en la vida familiar de Draco y Hermione como matrimonio y padres de familia._

_Serie de escenas humorísticas, o al menos eso intento._

_Espero les guste, va con mucho cariño._

_Personajes de **J.K Rowling**, lo demás es únicamente mío._

_Di no al plagio._

* * *

**Paternal**

**Por Melrosse**

* * *

**Sí, Soy un Padre**

- No puede ser posible, esto es el colmo – le comentaba a mi guapa esposa que bajaba por las escaleras con el bebé más hermoso del mundo mágico y muggle juntos, en brazos – Aquí en _El Profeta_ dice que los malditos duendes quieren hacerse cargo por completo de Gringotts, despidiendo sin liquidación a todos los magos que laboran en cajas y en administración – leía completamente indignado – Si el Ministerio no interviene pronto, uno de estos días tendremos como ministro a un duende de esos – le comenté, levantando la vista a ella y doblando el periódico para luego ponerlo sobre la mesa de café, acomodándome en mi adorado sillón de cuero negro.

- Oh no es para tanto – la miré como si estuviera loca – No mientras el Ministerio lo arregle rápido- corrigió al notar mi expresión, regalándome una de esas sonrisas que tanto adoraba.

- Si despiden a la comadreja mayor y a la francesa – me miró con el ceño fruncido, no le gustaba que me refiriera a sus amigos con apodos – Quiero decir, a Bill y a Fleur, al menos él tiene su "banda de rock" y la chica el montón de galeones que heredó de su familia.

- De todas maneras Gringotts es mejor que eso – me dijo mientras caminaba hasta su mecedora, lugar donde acostumbraba leer sus enormes libros, para traer su bolso café.

- Claro – dudé un poco ante sus distraídas respuestas - Vas a salir? – le dije mirándola a los ojos con sospecha – Hoy es noche de hombres.

- Sí, Ginny acaba de llamar, al parecer tiene algunos problemas con la organización de la fiesta de cumpleaños de James y ya sabes, Harry está en Rumania con Ron y los demás con todo lo de la capacitación para Aurores, de visita en casa de Charlie – hablaba con nerviosismo - Y bueno yo me sé desenvolver mejor en el mundo muggle que ella – ahora estaba frente a mí. Me puse de pie y miré de nuevo a sus ojos marrones, con una gota de culpabilidad - La voy a ayudar – me miró arrepentida – Ya sé que hoy es noche de chicos con Blaise y Nott pero de verdad necesito que cuides de Scorp un par de horas – la miré serio pero todo se fue a la basura cuando se mordió su labio inferior y me miró con inocencia fingida – Por favor – me suplicó haciendo un puchero como una niña de 5 años.

Me reí. Adoraba verla haciendo eso y cómo lo conseguía todo de mí con esa pequeña expresión.

- Por supuesto que sí, llamaré a Zabini. Pasaremos todo para mañana – bajé mi cabeza levemente para besar su frente y volé lentamente hasta su oído para susurrar con esa voz que sabía la derretía – Pero me debes una, Granger– sentí cómo se estremeció.

- Oh no te preocupes – me dijo riendo coquetamente – Esta noche recibirás tu recompensa – pasaba su mano libre por mi pecho (en su otro brazo cargaba a mi hijo quién jugaba con un rizo de ella) hasta llegar a mi cuello, provocándome una electricidad inigualable.

Llegó a mi nuca, enredó mis cabellos en sus dedos y me atrajo para besarme. Al principio fue tierno y cálido, pero no, jodido Merlín como me había enloquecido esta mujer. La tomé firmemente de la cintura, siendo delicado debido a Scorpius en sus brazos y la bese con intensidad y pasión, haciéndole saber lo que le esperaba en casa apenas regresara.

Nos separamos cuando nuestro hijo empezó a pegarnos ligeros golpecitos en nuestros rostros con sus pequeñas manos. Reí, tomándolo de los brazos de su madre para poder cargarlo.

- Yo sé que ahora no te gusta Scorpius, pero ya quiero verte cuando estés en cuarto o quinto año, ahí es justo cuando ellas se convierten en tu único pensamiento - murmuré señalando a Hermione - y lo único que vas a querer hacer es lo que yo hago con tu madre – le dije a mi pequeño acariciando su suave y rizado cabello platino; tan claro como el mío, tan rizado como el de su madre.

- Gracias Draco, volveré pronto, en la cocina está la cena de Scorpius y la tuya por supuesto. Acabo de cambiarle el pañal, te prometo que te recompensaré – me dijo pícaramente antes de besarme en la mejilla – En un rato nos vemos mi amor – besó a Scorpius en la frente – Los amo – dijo cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

* * *

- De acuerdo Scorp, qué quieres hacer? ¿Miraremos algo de ese aburrido fútbol muggle? ¿Beberemos cervezas? ¿O prefieres practicar Quidditch? – me reí de su mirada confundida - Perfecto, nos sentaremos en esa mecedora y hablaremos de hombre a hombre.

Caminé con él sobre mi pecho, sintiendo como retorcía sus pequeños pies contra mí.

- Muy bien, eres un Malfoy y como tal debes estar instruido y educado para comportarte como un caballero y no un gilipollas. Tu abuelo no es un muy buen ejemplo que digamos, por lo que aquí estoy yo para que preguntes lo que quieras – sonreí estúpidamente, esperando que un bebé de diez meses como él me fuese a contestar verbalmente – Bien, empecemos por la actitud. Nunca juzgues a la gente si no la conoces, yo sé por qué te lo digo, debemos desechar esa estúpida maña Malfoy. Eso nos lleva a Hogwarts. Con prejuicios inculcados o no, siempre juzgué a tu madre sin conocerla mucho. De acuerdo, de acuerdo, pero dame puntos. Ella era una insufrible rata de biblioteca y se pasaba horas enteras, fines de semana completos rebuscando ejemplares gastados y viejos de pociones y transformaciones.

- Además, todo el tiempo andaba detrás de ese par que dicen ser llamados tus tíos. La comadreja y el cara rajada. Calla, no le digas a tu madre que los he llamado así – le hice una seña con el dedo, sonriendole cómplice - Con sus notas perfectas pavoneándose como premio anual – Reí nostálgicamente, recordando aquellos años – Claramente, después de conocer a la encantadora y dulce mujer que tienes como madre, me arrepentí terriblemente de todos esos años que la hice pasar mal, incluso a Potter y Weasel, porque aunque no lo quiera ellos la cuidaron cuando yo no lo hice y les debo eso.

Mi hijo me miró con esos ojos grises idénticos a los míos, riendo alegremente. Cada momento en el que oía su llanto o sus risas, lo veía dormir, comer o jugar era de lo mejor. Cuando Hermione me dijo que estaba embarazada, por Merlín, fui el jodido hombre más feliz del mundo.

- Y cuando mi padre se enteró de lo nuestro, bueno, sé que tu abuela Narcissa casi siempre estuvo de nuestro lado, pero sabes que tu… abuelo tiene sus creencias con respecto a la sangre y demás tonterías. Cosas que yo creía pero que el amor que siento por tu madre me hizo ver la realidad tras ellas.

- Luego de eso estalló la guerra entre Voldemort y Potter, y tu mamá fue una heroína. Si no hubiese sido por ella y las declaraciones de los demás a favor de los Malfoy, mi padre y yo estaríamos en estos momentos en Azkaban. Y ni que decir de tu simple nacimiento. Tu madre y yo jamás hubiésemos podido estar juntos -

Senté a Scorpius en mi regazo y acaricie sus rizos plateados.

- Empezamos nuestra relación desde mitades del séptimo año y espero seguir así por mucho tiempo – dije tratando de encaminar mis pensamientos en una línea más cálida.

-¿Quieres que te cuente un secreto? Yo siempre fui un chico frío y engreído, me creía la mejor cosa de todo el mundo mágico. ¿Y quién me podía culpar sobre eso cuando toda mi vida tuve todo lo que quise? Pero llegó un momento en el que siempre que estaba con ella en alguna clase o la veía en el comedor, en sus rondas, yo sentía… sentía que la necesitaba, que cada pelea por más insignificante que tuviéramos significaba un contacto, un momento que compartíamos juntos. Y deseaba aunque no lo quisiese admitir, tenerla para mí siempre, que el mundo supiera que esa chica le pertenecía a Draco Malfoy y que nadie le podía hacer daño porque yo siempre iba a estar ahí para protegerla.

- ¡Pero qué sorpresa me lleve cuando tu adorada madre seguía saliendo después de tres años con el dichoso Viktor Krum! – exclamé incrédulo y con rabia a la vez.

- Sentía que la sangre me hervía. Sólo podía imaginar que era ese neandertal el que la abrazaba o la besaba y no yo – me reí al recordar esa horrible sensación. Un Malfoy con celos – Y cuando la cuestioné sobre eso, pues era obvio que no me tenía que dar a mi explicaciones de nada, pero se las exigí. Le exigí que me dijera que demonios pasaba con ese animal de mago y cuál fue mi sorpresa cuándo muy tranquilamente me dijo: _"¿Por qué? ¿Acaso estas celoso Malfoy?_".

Reí. No por nada Granger era una Gryffindor.

Mientras tanto, Scorpius jugaba con los botones de mi camisa negra sentado sobre mi regazo.

– Claro que tu padre no se iba a quedar callado, por supuesto que no. La acorralé contra la pared de piedra y le dije: _"Sí Granger, no tienes permitido salir más con ese maldito bastardo". _Y la besé. Jodido Merlín cómo la besé. Creo que fue uno de los mejores besos de mi vida, lleno de pasión. Fue agresivo pero tu madre se encargó de suavizarlo cuando empezó a acariciar mi pecho y a subir su pierna hasta mi cadera - sonreí satisfecho recordando esos momentos de locura – Pero los detalles sobre esas situaciones los sabrás cuando tengas edad, no voy a corromperte – empecé a mecernos lentamente.

-Scorpius Malfoy, contigo no cometeré errores. Es decir, no quiero cometerlos, porque por más que quiera serlo no soy un padre perfecto y tú tampoco serás un hijo perfecto, pero te prometo que juntos vamos a solucionarlo todo y seremos amigos, sí, porque antes de ser tu padre, soy tu amigo, y aunque ya sé que esas cosas siempre van de la mano de la madre, Hermione no entiende ciertas cosas de chicos así que tú y yo tendremos un pacto - lo volví hacia mí para que me mirara con atención – tú y yo tenemos una alianza, somos los hombres de la casa por lo que, lo que se habla entre nosotros, se queda entre nosotros. Y cuando yo no esté, serás tú el encargado de cuidar de tu madre. No seas duro con ella, sólo hazla rabiar de vez en cuando. Amo su expresión cuando está enojada – Sonreí para mí, estoy casi seguro de que esa mirada suya cuando estaba cabreada había sido un punto clave en mi enamoramiento por ella.

Sólo Merlín sabe cuántas veces la provoqué para observar sólo un par de segundos esa expresión.

- Por último, no tengas miedo de ser tú mismo Scorpius, porque ten por seguro que tu madre y yo siempre estaremos allí para ti, apoyándote y enseñándote todo lo que sabemos. Gracias a Merlín te tocaron unos padres que han vivido una de las más jodidas épocas del mundo mágico y saben bastantes cosas. Súmale mi astucia y la inteligencia de esa dulzura a la que no puedo esperar le llames mamá y sencillamente te comerás el mundo.

- ¿Así como yo me lo estoy comiendo contigo?

Casi se me para el corazón.

-Hermione, nena, no te oí llegar – ¿En qué momento había llegado esta mujer? – ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Y lo de la fiesta? Si sólo ha pasado media hora – Le dije a mi esposa, levantándome de la mecedora para besarla dulce y levemente en los labios y llevando a nuestro hijo a sus brazos, quién ya la reclamaba.

- Parece que Ginny no necesitaba tanta ayuda después de todo así que dediqué mi tiempo a un par de diligencias y ya estoy lista – me dijo sonriente y con un brillo especial que no veía desde…

Un momento.

- ¿Qué tienes entre manos, Granger? – me acerqué a su rostro para ahogarla con mi perfume, que según ella olía a menta.

Y además me confesó una vez también le enloquecía.

- Literalmente, a tu hijo, Malfoy – me contestó sarcástica – ¿Cómo sabes que te estoy ocultando algo?- dijo riendo, seduciéndome.

- Bueno, en primer lugar me lo acabas de confirmar – murmuré entornando los ojos, sonriéndole - y en segundo, tus ojos están brillando especialmente - respondí besando la punta de su nariz.

- Felicidades Draco, eres un perfecto conocedor de las expresiones de tu esposa. Estoy segura de que tratarás de reconocer y memorizar las de tu próximo hijo también.

Y con un jodido coño.

¿Qué?

- ¿Qué yo… que… que tú… estas… ¿estás? – tartamudeaba como un completo idiota.

Me miró tierna y sonriente.

– Sí Draco, vamos a ser padres otra vez – dijo tomando mi mano y colocándola sobre su vientre murmuró – Un poco pronto pero bueno, eso aumenta un poco más tu ego, o no ¿Malfoy? – Se mordió su labio inferior exquisitamente rosado para luego sonreír abiertamente.

La miré compartiendo su expresión de entera dicha. Tomé a Scorpius de sus brazos y lo introduje en su pequeña mecedora junto a mi sillón negro en la sala de estar. Lo recosté sobre sus suaves mantas verdes y volví al lado de mi mujer, encerrando con mis brazos su cintura desde atrás susurrándole con mi voz ronca.

La que a ambos nos encantaba.

- No tengas duda alguna nena – la apreté contra mí - Y bueno – besaba su cuello trazando un camino de puro amor – si el cumpleaños de James no tiene problemas en celebrarse, no veo por qué la celebración de la concepción de mi segundo hijo no pueda darse al cien por ciento - dije escuchando sus risas acaloradas llenas de emoción y alegría, observando su sonrojo mientras besaba y acariciaba cada centímetro de piel a mi alcance

Me dispuse a tomarla para llevar en brazos a la mujer más hermosa del mundo. A mi mujer, la madre de mis hijos, _mi Hermione_, a la habitación principal.

Scorpius se puede entretener solo un rato con su móvil sobre la mecedora.

* * *

_¿Les gustó?_

_Háganmelo saber con un coqueto review!_

_Nos estamos leyendo._

_Melrosse._


	2. Malfoy

_Hola._

_Nuevo capítulo._

_Gracias a todas (os) las (os) que me han agregado a sus favoritos, alertas y han leído el fic!_

_Personajes de **J.K Rowling**, lo demás es únicamente mío._

_Di no al plagio._

* * *

**Malfoy**

Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy. Señor Malfoy esto, Señor Malfoy lo otro.

Jodido Merlín.

Toqué a la puerta.

- Adelante, Draco.

Bueno, al menos descansé de escuchar mi apellido.

- Severus – saludé moviendo ligeramente la cabeza en dirección a mi padrino, director de Hogwarts desde hace años.

- Lamento que hayas tenido que venir hasta aquí. Sé que podemos hablarlo el fin de semana todos reunidos pero es algo delicado y quisiera hablarlo ahora, no te quitaré mucho tiempo, pronto podrás continuar con tu trabajo – concluyó Snape levantándose de su majestuosa silla para empezar a dar un pequeño paseo por el despacho, haciendo un ademán con la mano indicándome que le siguiera. Obedecí.

- Tú dirás – le respondí mirando distraído hacía los ventanales que daban a los grandes jardines y más allá hacia el Bosque Prohibido. Ya sospechaba de qué se trataba esto.

- Verás Draco, estoy un poco preocupado por el comportamiento de Scorpius.

Bingo.

- Claro, Scorpius. Veamos Snape, dime, ¿Qué hizo ahora? – lo miré tranquilo – ¿Conjuró el hechizo vomitivo? ¿Se ha fugado de clases? ¡Oh ya sé! ¿Conjuró una de las tres maldiciones imperdonables, cierto? – Reí divertido.

Santa Morgana, ¿por qué en este colegio tienen que hacer tanto alboroto hasta por la más mínima cosa?

- Esto es serio, Malfoy – me miró atentamente – La verdad es que, cómo decirlo… - sonaba inseguro - Uno de los elfos del castillo le ha encontrado condones en la habitación esta mañana – seguía mirándome, analizando mi reacción mostrándose algo preocupado y decepcionado.

¿Decepcionado? No, por supuesto que no. Decepcionado estaba yo.

¡Usa métodos muggles cuando puede utilizar el hechizo anticonceptivo!

- ¿Qué? – casi grité.

Yo sabía muy bien que ya no era un niño, y para ser honesto, no me importaba mucho. Pero casi podía escuchar los gritos histéricos de Hermione enterándose del asunto.

- Así es. Dijo que Hermione se los dio, cosa que nadie en el mundo creería jamás. Y para colmo de males, agregó que lo importante es que se está protegiendo y siendo responsable, mas no ve problema alguno en practicar dicha actividad – terminó curvando una ceja.

Estaba sin palabras. Lo miré divertido y sorprendido a la vez.

- ¡Oh vamos Snape! Tú me conoces y estuviste presente cuando tenía su edad. Además conoces a mi padre, lo viste en sus mejores años y pues, ¡Un Malfoy es un Malfoy! – dije sonriendo de medio lado con mi característico humor negro brillando en mi expresión.

- Podría haber sido un Weasley, Draco. El punto es que estas actividades no son aptas para ser practicadas en una institución educativa, menos en una como Hogwarts y mucho menos por un estudiante de dieciséis años – para este momento Snape tenía sus ojos increíblemente abiertos.

- De acuerdo, estoy consciente de eso Severus, pero dime, ¿Yo qué puedo hacer? Hermione y yo lo hemos educado y enseñado a comportarse. Sin embargo, no puedes pretender que logremos controlar a un muchacho que está siendo completamente manejado por las hormonas típicas y alborotadas de un chico de su edad.

- Bien, me alegra saber que ya no es asunto mío. Será mejor que hables con él, ahora mismo está a orillas del lago esperándote – me dijo dirigiendo la mirada hacia los ventanales – Y no estaría de más que también conversaras con los Señores Zabini y Nott. No sería nada raro que sus hijos también estén involucrados – finalizó satisfecho, aunque algo alterado.

- Muy bien, voy en camino. Gracias por informarme, Snape - me despedí de él estrechando su mano firmemente.

- Es mi deber, Draco. Espero profundamente esperanzado que consigas hacerlo reaccionar – murmuró.

- Trataré, créeme.

Me encaminé a su encuentro pisando el verde pasto; y aunque Severus me había pedido que hablase con él, y aunque sabía que Hermione me mataría por restarle importancia al asunto, yo sólo quería saber una cosa: ¿Quién era la chica?

Y con un jodido coño, que si ese muchacho dice ser mi hijo tiene que haber heredado algo de mi buen gusto ¿no?

Saber elegir entre las mejores mujeres, las más guapas. Aquellas de sentimientos nobles claro, pero al fin y al cabo, guapas. Con buenas caderas, labios rosados, risos castaños…

Bien, ya eso es cosa mía. Pero tengo un punto.

- ¡Papá!

- ¡Scorpius! ¿Cómo estás hijo? – dejando de lado el alboroto, tenía ya un par de meses de no verlo y lo extrañaba.

- Bien papá, ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo está mamá? – me preguntó devolviéndome el abrazo que le daba.

- Perfecta, extrañándote mucho como siempre, ya sabes cómo es. Yo también me encuentro perfecto – la brisa se encargaba en ese momento de despeinarnos – Mira, no quiero hacer esto demasiado largo e incómodo. Snape me ha mandado a llamar - empecé.

- Si, lo sé. Realmente papá, encuentro esta situación bastante estúpida – Scorpius se sobresaltó, disgustado.

- Yo también lo creo así, pero también debes poner un poco de tu parte y entender a Snape. Vamos, si nunca ha tenido novia – le piqué las costillas a mi hijo en señal de broma.

Este tipo de conversaciones no se me dan para nada.

Se rio alegremente.

- Muy gracioso papá. Además sólo los tenía en mi habitación, Rob y Tom también los tienen y a ellos no les han dicho nada.

- Lo entiendo Scorpius, sabes que a mí me tiene sin cuidado. Tu madre siempre insistió en usarlos, incluso los guardaba en las pantuflas y… en su cajón de ropa interior.

Que quedara claro que este muchacho no sólo había heredado aquellos deseos lujuriosos de mí, rubio exmortífago.

Vi a mi hijo hacer una mueca de asco.

- ¡Papá! Exceso de información - me dijo mientras se tapaba los oídos dramáticamente.

Reí con fuerza.

- Es la verdad. Además eso nos lleva a la parte interesante de la cuestión: ¿Quién es la afortunada que nos visitará estas pascuas en casa? – sonreí divertido, más le valía que fuese una chica hermosa.

- Papá, no empiec… - se cortó - ¿Sabes qué? No importa, si no te lo digo yo le preguntarás a Zabini de todas formas, demonios. Se llama Mía. Sexto año, Slytherin, cabello castaño liso, ojos verdes y nobles sentimientos. Sí, lindas caderas también – finalizó la breve descripción sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Joder, sí que era mi hijo.

- Eso está muy, pero muy bien Scorpius Malfoy. ¿Ahora entiendes esa fascinación mía por las castañas? No lo sé, algo hay en los genes Malfoy que nos impide ignorarlas – Scorpius asintió – Me alegro mucho por esto. Faltaba más, con un padre como el tuyo.

- Si claro – contestó burlista.

- Oye, no te pases que aún no le he dicho a tu madre sobre esto – le amenacé.

- Y más vale que no lo hagas, si no le diré yo que la última vez que queríamos ir a visitar al tío Harry fingiste ese tonto resfriado usando el hechizo del libro que está en el estante de la cocina.

Demonios. Maldito manipulador.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no te alteres. De todas formas debiste haber revisado tú más ese libro, ahí está escrito todo acerca del hechizo anticonceptivo. Por cierto – empezamos a caminar rumbo al castillo dejando atrás el lago, el bosque, y todas esas estúpidas cosas que habían por ahí – ¿Quién te dio esas cosas muggles? – todavía no me había sacado esa duda.

- Oh sí, me los dio Jane la otra noche que nos sentamos en la sala común a revisar la carta que tú y mamá nos mandaron con los eventos del mes en Malfoy Manor. Me dijo que eran bastante efectivos y que valían la pena probarlos. ¡Qué corrompida está tu hija! ¿No crees?

Y por todo lo jodida y puñeteramente santo.

- ¿QUÉ JANE QUÉ?

Ojalá Hermione tenga fotos guardadas de estos ojos grises que tanto ama, porque desde ahora, son rojos con varios vasos capilares reventados.

- Bueno, ese chico con el que sale es hijo de muggles.

Mis pies no respondían.

Porque una cosa era Scorpius. Mi primogénito. Futuro heredero de la dinastía Malfoy.

Y otra _muy _diferente era ella.

_Mi hija**.**_

En que parte de este jodido castillo estará Jane.

* * *

_¿Qué les ha parecido?_

_En sus reviews sabré la respuesta, agradecería que dejes el tuyo._

_Nos estamos leyendo (:_

_Melrosse._


	3. Papá, Mamá, ¿qué es el sexo?

_Hola._

_Siguiente capítulo._

_Aprovecho para agradecer nuevamente sus favoritos, alertas y por supuesto el que sigan el fic._

_Mil gracias (:_

_Personajes de __**J.K Rowling**__, lo demás es únicamente mío._

_Di no al plagio._

* * *

**_Papá, Mamá, ¿qué es el sexo?_**

- Te lo digo Potter, si Garret hubiese atrapado la snitch cuando tuvo oportunidad los _Kings Wizards_ hubiésemos ganado, mas eso no quiere decir que los _Tréboles_ sean mejores por amor a Merlín – cara rajada es más terco que una mula.

- ¿Eso es lo que piensas? Vamos Malfoy ¡Si los Kings son unos tramposos! ese codazo que le dio Zabinni a Johnson en los últimos segundos fue una de las jugadas más sucias que el Quidditch ha visto. Cierto que por algo son tan amigos, par de serpientes.

- Hey, no te metas con Blaise. Él es uno de los mejores jugadores de Quidditch y sólo tienes envidia porque tu amigo Weasley no pasó de la liga menor – dije bromeando, sinceramente bromeando.

- Ron es un buen padre y un buen auror, no necesita más – dijo Potter.

- Si claro, como quieras – sigue viviendo en tu burbuja.

- Seguro Malfoy – murmuró dudoso – Oye, como se ha tomado Scorpius todo el asunto del kindergarten muggle? – preguntó intrigado.

Jodido kindergarten muggle. Ni mi hijo ni yo estábamos muy emocionados pero Hermione estaba bastante entusiasmada por vestir a nuestro hijo con ese estúpido uniforme verde y llevarlo a ese edificio londinense cada mañana.

Al menos el verde era un buen color.

- Pues verás Potter, ni Scorps ni yo estamos muy felices con la idea, tú sabes cómo es ese niño, le encantaría estar todo el día de arriba para abajo en la mansión experimentando con su magia y hurgando en mis libros y papeles, pero claro, también conoces a Hermione y cuando se le mete una idea en la cabeza no hay poder sobre este mundo que la haga cambiar de parecer –contesté resignado – Por ello hice un trato con Scorpius. Si se deja llevar, le enseñaré algunos hechizos a espaldas de su madre. Negocios son negocios, y un niño menos en la casa significa más Hermione para Draco – sonreí satisfechamente.

- Merlín, hasta usas a tu hijo para tu propio beneficio – me respondió cómplice soltando una risa.

- No lo veas así Potter, me haces parecer un mal padre – reí también.

Merlín, esta vida no era tan difícil como lo había imaginado diez años atrás. Después de que la guerra terminó Hermione y yo formalizamos nuestra relación públicamente. Mis padres se resistieron al principio, aunque mi mamá no tanto, ella siempre ha perseguido mi felicidad. Por supuesto que con mi padre fue otra cosa, estuvo a punto de desheredarme, pero después de algún tiempo y conociéndola mejor la terminó aceptando. Y aunque estuviese disimulando, todo el teatro se le fue de las manos en cuanto Scorpius nació, mostrándose como el niño más adorable del mundo.

Su nieto mestizo.

Y ahora con Jane podría decirse que se había vuelto completamente loco en su faceta como abuelo. Era increíble lo que podía hacer esa niñita con sólo una mirada.

Mi pequeña niña.

- Draco, cariño, ¿dónde estás? ¿está Harry contigo? – mi dulce mujer me llamaba.

- Si preciosa, aquí estamos ¿necesitas ayuda en algo? – recosté mi cabeza sobre el sofá tratando de ver hacia atrás.

- Oh, por fin los encuentro. La cena esta lista así que será mejor que vengan a la mesa ya, de otra manera no podré persuadir a los niños de que se sienten quietos a comer - tenía a mi princesa Jane, ya de tres años, en brazos, por lo que me la entregó y la senté en mi regazo – ¡Scorpius, James, Albus y Rob, bajen ya, es hora de cenar! – gritó mi castaña escaleras arriba llamando a los niños.

- Vamos a la mesa Malfoy antes de que Lily se despierte, la estoy pasando muy bien como para irme a casa ahora.

Le hice caso.

Nos pusimos de pie y nos encaminamos al comedor de Blaise.

- Bueno Malfoy ¿eres de los hombres que se asoman a la cocina únicamente a la hora de comer, no? Es la segunda vez apenas que te veo en la noche - dijo Pansy, esposa de Blaise, quien servía la cena en los platos mientras Weasley abría las botellas de vino junto a su hermana embarazada, mientras esta vertía zumo de calabaza en esos vasitos de colores para niños.

Escaleras abajo venían los cuatro niños corriendo, cómplices de sus travesuras.

- ¡Papá, papá! El tío Blaise tiene unas fotos de Hogwarts de hace muchos años y sales tú y mamá, también está la tía Pansy en lo que parece ser la sala común de Slytherin y todo se ve increíble – Scorpius saltó a su silla a mi lado lleno de entusiasmo con sólo hablar de Slytherin. Sus infantiles e inocentes ojos grises brillaban de alegría.

- Tu tío Blaise tiene muchas cosas escondidas en ese ático, ten cuidado con lo que ves Scorps - le revolví su cabello rubio y rizado como el de mi bella castaña.

Nos sentamos en la mesa y empezamos a comer decididamente debido al hambre fatal que nos gastábamos todos.

Comentarios iban y venían, mas ninguno era cosa seria, hasta que de un momento a otro Scorpius habló.

- Papá, mamá, ¿qué es el sexo? – dijo como si nada después de tragar un sorbo de zumo y acomodarse en su silla de madera maciza.

Hermione y yo nos miramos inmediatamente mientras los demás en la mesa nos miraban sin saber que decir, porque, veámoslo como es. ¿Cómo le explicas a un niño de cinco años lo que es el sexo? No le puedes decir que es cuestión de magia ¿o sí? Bueno… yo no. Y nadie deseaba tener esa responsabilidad en las manos.

Creo que Hermione mencionó algo un día acerca de un tal Poncio. No sé exactamente, no recuerdo con claridad sus palabras, pero lo que sí sé es que se me hace jodidamente imposible no relacionarlo con estos malditos traidores.

- Anda Draco, dile a tu hijo de que se trata, el tío Blaise también quiere saber – abrió la boca el idiota de Zabinni comentando entre risas.

Maldito imbécil. ¿Es que no podía ser normal? ¡Él también tiene un hijo, joder!

Hermione se dirigió a mí con un gesto.

Mi hermosa mujer dejándome la charla del sexo a mí. Y en público por si no es suficiente.

Dudé unos segundos antes de atreverme a hablar.

- Verás hijo, el sexo es… cómo explicártelo – recorrí la mesa de un lado a otro observando a todos los "adultos" presentes que gozaban a costa de mi momento de incomodidad, escondiendo sus risas tras falsos ataques de tos.

Y la serpiente traicionera era yo. Y un jodido coño.

- Primero que nada, ¿quién te ha mencionado el tema, campeón? – tenía que hallar al culpable para ponerle nombre y apellido a mi futura venganza.

- Ha sido el tío Blaise. Rob y yo hemos dicho que no había cosa mejor que las ranas de chocolate en su edición navideña, pero él no estuvo de acuerdo y nos dijo que lo mejor de este mundo es el sexo. Yo no sé qué es pero cuando le pregunte al respecto me dijo: _"Pregúntale a tu sabio padre Scorpius Malfoy… y hazlo en mi presencia"_ – narró – Y bueno, es lo que estoy haciendo.

Blaise escupió su vino en la mesa manchando el mantel y estallando en risas.

Los demás reían con él, incluida Hermione.

Pequeña y sucia castaña traicionera.

- ¿Ah sí? – volví la mirada hasta clavársela a Zabinni.

Maldita sabandija. Cuanto desearía en estos momentos conjurar un _crucio_ "accidental" hacia ese maldito que bien merecido se lo tiene.

– Bueno, lo que pasa es que el tío Blaise nunca ha experimentado el sexo y no puede explicártelo con claridad – murmuré ahora sonriendole a todos en la mesa – Mira Scorps, no tienes de qué preocuparte. El sexo no es nada malo o algo a lo que debas temer; y pues, no voy a mentirte, pero lo que ocurre es que es una actividad que sólo puede ser practicada por adultos y… - me vi interrumpido.

- ¿Adultos? Si mal no recuerdo, aquellas noches cuando Hermione llegaba ruborizada y con el uniforme desprolijo a la habitación o a la sala común después de haberlo hecho contigo, no teníamos más de diecisiete Malfoy. Por supuesto que Pansy puede darnos más detalles si así lo queremos, quién mejor que una de tus mejores amigas - la mujer del cara rajada había interferido en mi pequeña charla con mi hijo mayor.

Honestamente el embarazo la había vuelto jodidamente insoportable.

Que Merlín ayude a Potter.

-Qué graciosa Ginebra, tus comentarios siempre ayudan – tuve que contenerme de no decir nada más al sentir la mirada de Potter clavada en mí.

Además de eso, Hermione me miró ruborizada y coqueta, seguramente recordando aquellas noches cuando debíamos vernos a escondidas en pleno apogeo de la guerra. Esas noches cuando no había más sangre que la de ella brotando de sus labios después de haber sido marcados por mis blancos dientes, la sangre de ella cuando juntos, hechos uno solo, me entregó lo más preciado. Cuando éramos la serpiente y la leona tratando de coexistir juntos.

Joder, los recuerdos para otra ocasión, porque por más hermosos y preciados que son, ahora tengo que salir de esta estupidez para poder vengarme próximamente.

- En primer lugar, esos son temas que sólo nos conciernen a Hermione y a mí. Yo no te pregunto a ti por la primera vez que fornicaste con Potter y no es que quiera saberlo, muchas gracias – todos en la mesa rieron – Y en segundo lugar, Scorpius, sólo puedo decirte que es una acción realizada por… - _"no digas adultos",_ pensé – _Gente mayor_ cuando se está listo, es algo en donde le demuestras a la persona que amas cuanto le aprecias – miré a mi hermosa castaña a los ojos, con esa dulzura que sólo ella lograba provocar en mí - Pero escúchame bien, no se aplica siempre, es sólo para gente mayor. Con muchos años más que tú y tus primos y muchísimos años más para Jane – mi pequeña que estaba absorta en su diminuto plato con lasaña levantó la mirada hacía mí inmediatamente después de escuchar su nombre en mi voz, maravillándonos a todos con su inocencia y su hermosa y angelical risa.

Mi hija, nuestra hija, era simplemente algo fuera de este mundo.

- ¡Pero yo quiero saber papá! – esa pequeña versión de mí insistió – Sólo te vas por las ramas y no me dices lo que es. Anda, ya soy un niño grande – murmuró sacando el pecho, muy seguro de sí – Sé un Malfoy y dime la verdad, de hombre a hombre, padre – me dijo con un tono de voz salpicado de madurez prematura, retándome, usando el apellido para conseguir lo que deseaba.

Si algún imbécil en el mundo mágico tenía dudas acerca de que yo fuese el padre de Scorpius, si con el sólo hecho de la cabellera plateada no les fue suficiente, aquí había una prueba bastante clara de lo que era el comportamiento natural de un hombre Malfoy. En este caso el de un niño, pero al fin y al cabo uno con sangre Malfoy.

Estaba jodidamente orgulloso de ese pequeño rubio manipulador.

- Hijo, ¿estás retando a tu padre? – le sonreí cómplice y sumido junto a él en su mundo, siguiéndole la corriente - Yo encantado te diría…

- ¡Draco por favor! – Hermione me miró seria, observándome como si fuese un hijo más como Scorpius o Jane.

Aunque viéndolo bien y con ojos justos a veces me comportaba como tal, me encantaba provocarla.

- Tranquila nena, aquí el único depravado es Blaise – le contesté con seguridad – Además Scorps, yo entiendo tu necesidad por saber, si eso lo heredaste de tu dulce madre, pero eres todavía un niño y eso por lo que preguntas no es un tema con el que un niño como tú deba tratar aún. Yo te prometo que más adelante te explicaré todo lo que quieras saber hijo, pero ahora sólo puedo decirte que cuando estás seguro y cuando lo compartes con la mujer que amas, como yo lo he hecho con tu madre y como lo han hecho tus tíos con tus tías, es uno de los momentos más hermosos que jamás tendrás. Pero no te preocupes, son cosas que vienen con la vida y no hay nada más que hablar Scorpius. Por ahora debes ocupar tus energías en otras cosas, como en aprender hechizos por ejemplo – concluí tranquilo.

Scorpius pareció meditar por un momento mis palabras, pero al cabo de unos segundos en sus ojos pude ver que por ahora había sido suficiente para satisfacer su curiosidad. Pero sólo por ahora, ya podía verme sentado con él tratando el tema nuevamente en unos meses.

- Está bien papá, creo que ha sido suficiente – respondió y siguió comiendo como si nada, tranquilo e inocente sumido en sus pensamientos de niño, como debe ser.

- _Me las pagarás maldito pervertido_ – apenas y articulé las palabras con mis labios a Blaise, este sonrió para sí mismo y volvió a su plato.

Amigos. Tus peores enemigos.

- Gracias por todo Pansy, la cena ha estado deliciosa – se despedía Hermione de aquella mujer que era casi una hermana para mí – Ha sido maravilloso que todos hayamos podido venir aquí y pasar un buen rato, nos veremos el próximo fin de semana en nuestra casa, están todos invitados.

- El placer ha sido nuestro Hermione, nos veremos en tu casa el fin que viene – respondió la pelinegra con una sonrisa.

Ya casi estábamos todos encaminándonos hacia nuestros respectivos coches (sí, los Zabini vivían en el Londres muggle) pero yo tenía que sacarme el clavo contra él esta misma noche.

- Rob ven para acá un momento, el tío Draco tiene algo que darte – llamé al pequeño rápidamente a espaldas de sus padres.

- ¿Tío? – me preguntó curioso y sonriente.

Le susurré un par de cosas en el oído al pequeño hijo de mis amigos y después de meterle unos cuantos galeones en el bolsillo del sweater que vestía le di indicaciones de que actuara hasta que estuviésemos todos en los autos.

Salí caminando hacía mi deportivo negro con Jane dormida en uno de mis brazos y rodeando a mi mujer por los hombros con el otro. Scorpius iba adelante caminando algo cansado, ya era entrada la noche.

Esperé que el auto de Potter y el de Weasley se encaminaran hacia la salida para dar la vuelta pasando al frente de Blaise y su familia, que esperaban en el umbral de la puerta.

Ahora, señoras y señores, Draco Malfoy presenta el acto primero de su obra "_Cómo vengarse de un amigo a través de sus hijos_"

Bajé la ventana del auto y me acomodé en mi asiento de cuero, espectador.

- Papá, ¿cómo es exactamente que se hacen los bebés? Porque el cuento del hipogrifo que los trae ya no funciona conmigo – preguntó confundido el niño a Blaise.

Disfrute enormemente la expresión en el rosto de Zabini, con sus ojos abiertos como platos y la vena de su frente vibrándole nerviosa.

Venganza. La más justa, fabulosa y dulce venganza.

- Malfoy – se dirigió a mí en cuanto pasé con mi coche frente a él y los suyos.

- Ha sido un placer querido Blaise, Pansy – me limité a decir, moviendo mi mano fuera del auto a través de la ventana en señal de despedida.


	4. La Habitación Principal

_Hola._

_Nuevo capítulo._

_Espero lo disfruten._

_Personajes de __**J.K Rowling**__, lo demás es únicamente mío._

_Di no al plagio._

* * *

**_La Habitación Principal_**

- De acuerdo Blaise, espero que todo te haya quedado claro. Jane tiene que irse a la cama a las ocho en punto, debes ayudar a Bella a cepillarse los dientes – repetía Hermione por décimo sexta vez – Scorpius tiene permitido quedarse despierto media hora más que Jane, la cena está lista sólo debes recalentarla. Hazme el favor de no hacer nada "inapropiado" en su presencia, ya tú sabes a qué me refiero – Zabini sonrió mordazmente.

- Oh vamos Hermione, _Corazón de Bruja XXX_ tiene una excelente portada este mes, Scorpius está en edad de empezar a conocer mejor la anatomía de la bruja actual - contestó tranquilo, fastidiándola.

- No te atrevas Zabini que ni siquiera estoy muy convencida de dejarte al cuidado de mis hijos. Un paso mal dado y… - le amenazó mi mujer mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

- Relájate ya Granger, no hay que ser un genio para saber cómo cuidarlos. Tengo hijos ¿recuerdas?

- Claro, pero no estoy segura si aplica contigo también. Por algo Pansy se ha tomado un año sabático.

- De acuerdo nena, creo que Blaise ha captado tu punto - decía yo mientras tomaba a mi esposa de la cintura y la hacía caminar conmigo hacia la puerta – Ahora sólo preocúpate por que tu vestido se mantenga en una pieza hasta después de la cena – le dije sonriente, mirándola, sumergiéndome en sus hermosos ojos avellanas, y bajando un poco más. Ese collar de perlas, ese par de… - Vamos, es nuestro aniversario – me dirigí a mi mejor amigo quien me miraba cómplice.

- Draco, ha sido tu idea, si algo pasa será únicamente tu culpa. Y claro, Blaise no podrá orinar si no es por medio de una sonda muggle – concluyó sonriente mi castaña.

- ¡Papi! ¡Mami! – justo antes de irnos, mis hijos bajaron corriendo las escaleras rápidamente, ya enfundados en sus pijamas y cada uno con una barra de chocolate en la mano. Pude ver de reojo los ojos de Hermione abrirse como platos.

- Demonios Blai… - empezó a decir.

La estreché contra mí y le bese dulcemente el cabello.

– No enloquezcas si no es por mí, nena – le dije con gracia, hacerla reír siempre funcionaba.

- _Papi, ¿vas a i con mami a tomá el té?_ – dijo Isabella, de tres años, mientras masticaba un trozo de su chocolate alzando sus bracitos para que yo la cargara.

La tomé y la acurruqué contra mi pecho acariciando su fino cabello rubio y liso, besando su mejilla. Era nuestra hija menor.

- No princesa, ya ha pasado la hora del té ¿no te parece? – le pregunté a mi pequeña mirando a sus ojos brillantes iguales a los de mi madre, increíblemente adorable con esas mejillas sonrosadas suyas.

– Mami y yo vamos a ir a cenar, hoy es nuestro aniversario ¿lo sabías?

- Mamá ¿vas a dejar que el tío Blaise nos cuide? – preguntó Scorpius, mi heredero de diez años.

- Si cariño, no preguntes que ha sido idea de tu padre.

- ¡Genial! – Respondió encantado, sabía al igual que yo que sería una noche de relajo.

Hermione entornó los ojos.

- Papi, ¿mañana me llevarás a casa de los tíos Weasley? Es mi fiesta de pijamas con Rose ¿recuerdas? – me preguntó Jane entrecerrando sus brillantes ojos con una expresión jodidamente Malfoy.

- Claro nena, ¿cuándo papi te ha dicho que no? – le dije mirándola a los ojos.

Ohh si nenas, yo Draco Malfoy, soy un papi en todos los sentidos.

Sonrió abiertamente, aún cuando uno de sus dientes de leche había caído recientemente.

– Nunca papá, por eso te quiero – dijo dulcemente.

- Y yo te quiero a ti nena, ahora ven y despídete que si no tu madre y yo nunca vamos a irnos – dije mientras bajaba a Bella.

- Adiós papi – Jane me besó la mejilla y me peinó el cabello con sus pequeñas manos.

Nos despedimos de todos y nos dirigimos finalmente a la puerta.

- Niños volvemos en un rato, no hagan desastres y obedezcan, de acuerdo a lo que les he enseñado – enfatizó - Al tío Blaise. No quiero discusiones – decía mi mujer mientras la hacía caminar conmigo fuera.

Si no recurría a esto saldríamos a cenar para cuando Isabella cumpliera quince.

-¡Los amamos! – fue lo último que dijo antes de que cerrara la puerta tras nosotros.

* * *

- ¡Y nosotros a ustedes! – respondí con una voz falsa y estúpidamente alegre.

Sí, yo. Blaise Zabini.

¿Quién más?

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, esto es lo que haremos – me puse a la altura de los niños para comunicarles mi plan – ustedes dos, quiero que se vayan a jugar con sus varitas de juguete, a saltar por ahí o lo que sea que les guste hacer mientras el tío Blaise atiende un asunto importante en el despacho. Si me necesitan sólo griten e iré con ustedes, ¿entendido? – miré a las niñas, expectante.

- _Pelo tío Blaize, ¡yo quielo jugas con mis muñecas!_ – Oh no, Bella haciendo un puchero. No quiero escuchar ese llanto de mandrágora otra vez.

Sólo de pensarlo se me eriza la piel.

- ¡Y puedes hacerlo! Anda, ve a jugar con tu hermana – le sacudí el cabello a ambas niñas quienes me miraron dudosas pero al fin y al cabo accedieron subiendo por las escaleras.

Scorpius se dirigió a mí con actitud cómplice, ensanchando su sonrisa cada vez más.

- Venga Scorps, ¡noche de chicos! – chocamos las palmas – Queda entre nosotros, nada de decirle a tu padre y mucho menos a tu madre, ¿entendiste?

- Tío, tenemos un trato ¿recuerdas?

Claro, los putos galeones.

Saque un puñado de monedas de mi bolsillo y se los di al niño rubio.

Me sonrió de medio lado exactamente igual a su padre. Tan parecidos que daba miedo.

-Un Malfoy es un Malfoy. Un placer hacer negocios contigo – dijo después de un apretón de manos, caminando hacia su habitación.

- Eres un genio – dije orgulloso para mí mismo.

Tres horas de descanso, sin esposa, hijos o sobrinos.

Y muchas brujitas en tercera dimensión muggle para el tío Blaise.

Ohh sí.

Esta noche será ridículamente perfecta.

* * *

_*Una cena, una corbata sin nudo y medio vestido desarreglado después*_

Hermione y yo gemíamos entre besos.

- Está todo muy silencioso ¿no crees Draco?

- Seguro – contesté sin dejar de besarla.

En este momento sólo tenía cabeza para seguirla besando, para recorrer su cuello con mis labios y su espalda con mis manos.

Se separó de mí poniendo su mano derecha en mi mejilla.

- Es en serio, ven conmigo – decía mientras me daba la mano – Subamos a las habitaciones.

La seguí sin mucho interés, algo enfadado por no poder seguir besándola. Seguramente los niños ya estarán dormidos y Blaise en algún lugar de la casa holgazaneando.

- Blaise, estamos en casa – llamó Hermione en voz alta.

- Zabini ¿dónde jodidos estás? – ayudé a llamarle.

- Te lo dije, no debimos de haberlos dejado con ese inútil Draco, ¡no debimos!

Hermione ya estaba poniéndose histérica. Subía los escalones de dos en dos rápidamente.

Pero luego las escuché.

A las niñas.

No podía ser, no en la habitación, en _nuestra_ habitación.

La cual había preparado anteriormente para una noche de amor salvaje y carnal con mi esposa.

Maldito Zabini hijo de puta.

Entonces ella abrió la puerta y claro, empezó a gritar como una loca.

- ¡Maldita sea Blaise Zabini, ven aquí en este mismo instante!

- ¡Papi! ¡Mami! – Jane y Bella estaban acostadas sobre la cama envueltas en las sábanas blancas, con pétalos de rosas rojas en el cabello y velas encendidas iluminando a su alrededor; acto posible gracias a mi hechizo, el que debía funcionar apenas la mano de Hermione o la mía tocaran el llavín.

- Princesas, ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Recuerdan lo que dijo papi acerca de no entrar a la habitación principal?

- ¡Blaise! ¡Qué demonios esperas para aparecerte por aquí! – Hermione llamaba gritando a Zabini increíblemente furiosa.

- _¡Papi, qué cozas más hemozas le ezquibías a mi mami_! – comentó Bella alegremente. Al parecer había estado escuchando a Jane leer nuestras cartas de amor, aquellas de Hogwarts.

Sí, cuando te casas con una sabelotodo tus hijos aprenden a leer increíblemente rápido, y tus hijas se convierten en unas señoritas increíblemente femeninas y románticas.

- Claro Bella – le dije mientras la tomaba en mis brazos – Tu mami es hermosa, así como tú, ¿qué más podría escribirle? – comenté besando su pequeña nariz.

- Mami – hablaba Jane quien estaba acostada con un pergamino en la mano – ¿Qué cosas son las que hacías con papi en la torre de premios anuales? - había leído la carta, una de tantas.

De las más explicitas.

Demonios.

Mataré al bastardo de Blaise que seguía sin aparecer por la casa.

- ¡Merlín! – Hermione le quitó el pergamino de las manos y lo dobló – Jane, ¿Dónde encontraste esto? – le preguntó alarmada mientras la tomaba en brazos y se dirigía a la cama, sacudiendo las sábanas y apagando velas.

- Estaba en un baúl plateado muy bonito, mamá – dijo inocente – Pero no entiendo por qué en tu carta le escribías a papi que después de verse tendría que tomar una ducha fría. ¿Es que tenía fiebre siempre?

Hermione se quedó sin habla. Abría y cerraba la boca sin saber que decir.

- Yo… Jane…

- ¡Pero si los Malfoy están en casa! – dijo Blaise recostado al marco de la puerta, sonriendo sínicamente.

- Draco, baja a la cocina después de acostar a las niñas – me dijo mi mujer después de poner a Jane en el suelo- Tú y yo, Blaise, a la cocina, ¡Ahora! – dijo mientras tomaba al aludido del brazo fuertemente.

- ¡Scorpius Alexander Malfoy! ¡Espero no encontrarte con alguna revista_ Corazón de Bruja_ en la mano!

* * *

_¿Y bien?_

_¿Cómo está surgiendo todo? ¿Les gusta?_

_Agradecería muchísimo sus reviews, me encanta leerlos._

_Nos estamos leyendo._

_Melrosse._


	5. De Hormonas y otros Síntomas

****_Hola._

_Nuevo capítulo._

_Quisiera agradecer a Serena Princesita Hale__ - __BellatrixieLestange__ - __btvs22__ - __.3__ - __thanya__ - __claudiablack92__ - __MaruHanning__ - __Angel of the Music__ - __MoOnsSter__ - __Shiraze Tao__ - __Varne Cullen Belikov__ - __gabylmutis__ - __ISYLU__ - __Gaby27__ - __Oomista karl__ – __Lorena – __PansyPotter y a todas las demás chicas que aún no se animan a dejar su review, espero lo hagan pronto._

_Personajes de **J.K Rowling**, lo demás es únicamente mío._

_Di no al plagio._

* * *

**_De Hormonas y Otros Síntomas_**

- Cariño, pero si no huelo nada –

- Oh por favor Draco Malfoy! – decía llevándose las manos a la cabeza – Es que tienes la nariz tapada? No lo percibes? – me miró fijamente, con sus redondos ojos marrones un tanto saltones debido a la cólera que la embargaba.

- Hermione, créeme nena, _no _existen olor alguno a pastel de riñón bañado en cerveza de mantequilla con un deje de whiskey de fuego en esta habitación – respondí lo más tranquilamente que pude, mirando la hora en mi reloj de pulsera.

- Y sólo porque tu maldita nariz no es capaz de olerlo quiere decir que estoy mintiendo? Acaso me he convertido en una bruja loca que anda por la vida inventando olores? – su expresión era un poco desquiciada, un poquito – Es eso lo que crees? -

- Yo no dije qu… -

- Y ahora planeas irte con los idiotas de tus amigos y tendré que quedarme yo aquí, buscando como idiota por toda la maldita habitación, tratando de encontrar de donde proviene este pestilente olor – me reprochaba mientras caminaba por la habitación, arrancando las sábanas de nuestra cama de un tirón, regándolas por el piso. Tiraba cojines al suelo y los pateaba a su paso mientras se dirigía al cuarto de baño.

- Amor hoy es la final de Quidditch, además es el cumpleaños de Theo, sabes que teníamos planeado celebrar esta noche – respiré profundamente una vez, y otra. Y otra más.

Desde que había entrado al segundo trimestre del embarazo su genio se había vuelto una completa pesadilla. Que si un día estaba feliz, que si a la hora siguiente estaba sumida en una profunda depresión de muerte, que si tenía ganas de una sesión de sexo salvaje conmigo, que si era el culpable de que su vida fuera una desdicha, que me amaba y me odiaba.

Ahora entiendo porqué Blaise siempre quería salir desesperadamente de casa unos meses atrás cuando esperaban a Rob…

- Lo sé, y también sé que llegaras a casa apestando a cerveza, whiskey y grasa y entonces el olor sólo será peor – murmuró saliendo del baño, haciendo una mueca de asco y rodando los ojos.

- Me daré una ducha antes de meterme a la cama contigo, lo prometo –

- Más vale que lo hagas, no pienso soportarte ese olor a cantina muggle toda la noche, o es que piensas que me gustaría dormir con un hombre que apeste a diantres? – mi castaña empezó a caminar hacia la cómoda – Pues no, no lo disfruto y tampoco disfruto tu ropa sucia en el piso que lo único que hace es empeorar el panorama, será mejor que la metas en la canasta del baño antes de que me dé cuenta – sentenció.

Presioné mis labios formando una línea fina. La amaba, Merlín sabe cuánto la amo y cuánto soy capaz de hacer por ella pero que jodidos…

Mis nudillos estaban poniéndose algo blancos de la presión.

- Ahhhgg maldita sea! –

Dijo histérica en dirección a las ventanas con una clara intensión de abrirlas, cosa que hubiera sido posible si no se hubiera enredado los pies en las sábanas que había tirado con anterioridad al piso, balanceándose hacia delante casi cayéndose al piso si mis brazos no la hubieran agarrado a tiempo.

La tomé de los hombros desde atrás y la rodeé con mis brazos. Apreté su cuerpo a mi pecho y bajé hasta su oído para susurrarle suavemente.

- Amor, puedes darte un respiro, por favor nena? – le dije. Trataba de ser lo más dulce posible con ella, después de todo no era su culpa que se comportara de esa jodida y casi insoportable manera.

Y bueno… estaba embarazada de mi hijo.

Empecé a darle pequeños besos en la nuca, yendo y viniendo hasta su cuello, aspirando el aroma a vainilla que despedía su risada cabellera.

Sabía dulce, ella era _dulce._

Tenía que convencerme a mí mismo de eso en momentos como este.

La volteé para verle el rostro. Acaricié sus sonrosadas mejillas, acaloradas de andar rebuscando por toda la jodida habitación. Quité una pluma de su cabello, perteneciente a un cojín destrozado que yacía cerca de la puerta, y le besé la nariz.

- No debes de estresarte tanto Hermione, puede hacerle daño al bebé. Además, si quieres llamo a Jill para que venga a revisar la habitación, le ordenaré que cambie la ropa de cama y que limpie a fondo cada objeto de este lugar – Jill era nuestra ama de llaves – Pero por Merlín, mi amor, relájate – bajé mis manos a su vientre, acariciándolo delicadamente con mis dedos.

- Draco… - me dijo con un hilo de voz.

Pensé que ya lo había solucionado, que estaba emocionada y todo había acabado, pero no.

Se había echado a llorar.

Merlín debe de estar cobrándose todo mi maldito pasado de una muy cruel manera.

- Es que tú no lo entiendes… - pequeñas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

- No, no llores Hermione, dime que ocurre – puse mi dedo bajo su barbilla, levantándola y obligándola a mirarme.

- Sé que para ti no ha sido fácil pero para mí no ha sido un campo de rosas tampoco sabes? Ver como cada día me pongo más gorda… es eso verdad? Es que ya no te gusto? Soy demasiado gorda para ti ahora? Ya no me amas? – murmuró mirándome a los ojos, interrogándome.

Merlín, Dios, Buda, Alá, quien sea el que esté controlando todo esto, detente ahora.

¿Cómo podía pensar eso cuando estaba ahí todos los días a su lado, mimándola y cumpliéndole todos sus antojos?

Pero si la amaba como un maldito infeliz!

- Por Merlín Hermione como puedes decir algo así? Que te hace pensarlo? Si yo te amo hermosa – tomé sus manos en las mías, llevando la izquierda conmigo hacía mis labios, besando nuestra alianza de matrimonio – Cómo podrías no parecerme atractiva? Cómo siquiera podría dejar de amarte un jodido segundo de mi vida cuando eres la mujer más increíble y bella de este mundo? Cuando eres la madre de mi hijo – coloqué nuestras manos sobre su redondeado vientre – No vuelvas a dudar de mi amor por ti mujer, si lo haces no me quedará nada –

La besé. Coloque mis labios sobre los suyos suaves y rellenos, sabor a durazno. Llevé mis manos a su cintura y la apreté a mí, ella colocó las suyas en mi cuello acercándome a ella empujando mi nuca.

- Este embarazo me va a matar Draco, _nos va a matar –_

Reí echando mi cabeza hacia atrás.

La tomé en mis brazos acunándola sobre mi pecho, depositándola suavemente sobre la cama.

- No moriremos, sólo eres una pequeña hermosa malcriada llena de hormonas – me sonrió acomodándose bien sobre las sábanas que quedaban en la cama, saqué mi varita del bolsillo de la chaqueta y saqué un par de mantas del armario – Y si eres una buena chica y te quedas aquí, descansando y sin pasar disgustos – le susurraba mientras la arropaba – volveré de mi noche con los chicos, duchado, sin apestar a alcohol y te besaré y acariciaré hasta que tus labios me pidan que pare y caigas dormida en mis brazos- concluí besando sus labios dulcemente, tratando de tranquilizarla, de transmitirle algo de paz.

- Nunca te pediré que pares, jamás podría hacerlo –

- Esa es mi chica – le dije sonriéndole, mirándola a los ojos, a sus brillantes, marrones y perfectos ojos.

Salí de la habitación cerrando la puerta a mi paso.

Y si gente, han adivinado. Este soy yo, Draco Malfoy, después de una dosis de histeria hormonal por parte de mi esposa.

* * *

_Les gustó? _

_Espero que sí._

_Creo que ha sido una escena tierna (:_

_Si quieres un nuevo capítulo presiona al título que dice Review this chapter._

_Nos estamos leyendo._

_Melrosse._


	6. Joker

_Hola._

_Un nuevo capítulo._

_christabell: No me ha quedado muy clara tu petición y no he tenido donde preguntarte así que espero que este capítulo sea lo que esperas. _

_GabySJ: En el próximo capítulo despejaré tu duda acerca de qué es lo que ocurre con Jane y la situación de los condones._

_Quería aclarar ese par de cosas._

_PD. Este capítulo está dedicado a __china lop32. Gracias por tu apoyo, ha sido simplemente hermoso._

_Y por supuesto que esto va también para todas (os) ustedes que siguen leyendo este fic._

_Infinitas gracias (:_

_Personajes de _**_J.K Rowling_**_, lo demás es únicamente mío._

_Di no al plagio._

* * *

**_Joker_**

Cuán jodidamente insoportables podían llegar a ser los funcionarios del Ministerio si se lo proponían.

Tanto papeleo, reuniones largas y carentes de puntos clave a tratar e inútiles secretarias incapaces de traerme un buen café cargado sin tirármelo encima y mancharme la túnica, esto sin dejar de lado la quemadura de tercer grado que de seguro me producirán alguna de estas veces.

Es increíble lo dependientes que son mis empleados, no se ponen en marcha si no estoy diciéndoles al oído a cada uno que hacer, rondando de arriba abajo por todo el departamento.

No son más que una bola de inútiles fracasados.

Gracias a Merlín ya había llegado a casa. Estaba cargado de tanto trabajo que posiblemente me tomaría todo el fin de semana pero al fin y al cabo no era lo mismo ponerme a terminarlo en la oficina que en la comodidad de mi despacho.

- Cariño, llegué a casa! – grité a Hermione para que me escuchara.

- Estoy en la cocina Draco! – respondió a mi llamado.

Caminé hasta dicho lugar y me la encontré lavando los platos utilizando la técnica muggle.

- Porqué no usas tu varita nena? – le pregunté abrazándola por detrás y colocando un suave beso en su mejilla derecha.

- No lo sé, supongo que ya me he acostumbrado a hacerlo así. Recurro a la varita cuando no tengo tiempo – aclaró cerrando el grifo y secándose las manos con una toalla para después darse la vuelta y colocar sus brazos entorno a mi pecho, recostándose en él – te extrañé – musitó.

- Yo también te extrañé hermosa. He tenido un día terrible en el Ministerio, parece que todos se han puesto de acuerdo para fastidiarme – le dije acariciando su espalda con mis manos.

- Lamento oír eso, sólo debes relajarte - me recomendó sonriente - Sabes algo? No puedo creer que tengamos ya un año juntos, ha ocurrido tan rápido – dijo sobre mi cuello.

- Tienes razón, un año de tenerte exclusivamente para mí – la apreté más a mí sintiendo sus senos presionando mi pecho – Iré a darme una ducha amor – dije.

- Está bien, te espero aquí –

- De acuerdo – concluí soltándola y depositando un último beso en su frente antes de dirigirme escaleras arriba rumbo a nuestra habitación.

Una vez ahí tiré mi túnica sobre la cama y me quité los zapatos. Empecé a caminar hacia el cuarto de baño y cerré la puerta tras de mí.

Llené la tina con agua caliente, me desnudé y me metí en ella.

Ohh Merlín. Es que podría haber algo más relajante que esto?

Maldito Ministerio que me tenía con los músculos completamente tensos.

Me relajé un rato hasta que decidí que había pasado suficiente tiempo y era hora de salir.

Me sequé el cabello mojado con una toalla del estante y me dispuse a hacer lo mismo con el resto de mi cuerpo, eliminando todo rastro de agua en él. No funcionó como quería puesto que mi pelo seguía goteando pero, qué más daba.

Salí hacía la habitación con una toalla negra rodeándome de la cintura hacia abajo. Abrí la puerta del armario para buscar algo que ponerme y qué demonios.

Dónde jodidos estaba toda mi ropa! No había rastro de ella, ni siquiera un miserable calcetín. Absolutamente _nada_.

Cómo era esto posible? Es que se había metido algún bastardo a robar y nadie se había dado cuenta? Dónde estaba mi jodida ropa!

- Hermione! – grité a mi mujer pero no me contestó.

Maldita sea.

Salí de la habitación y empecé a bajar las escaleras sin poder creer aún lo ridículo de esta situación. Llegué a la cocina esperando encontrarla ahí pero no estaba.

- Hermione dónde estás? – pregunté en voz alta.

Salí de la cocina y seguí caminando por el pasillo. Abrí la puerta de la biblioteca para ver si se encontraba leyendo.

Nada.

- Dónde demonios estás mujer? Respóndeme – dije serio, ya me estaba hartando de esto además me estaba congelando lugares inimaginables con solo una toalla encima.

- Draco – escuché que dijo muy débilmente.

Abrí la puerta de mi despacho y…con que me encuentro.

- Porqué tantos gritos? – susurró con inocencia fingida, sentada en una posición bastante comprometedora sobre mi escritorio, con uno de mis bóxers puestos y con una camisa blanca, claramente de mi pertenencia también, con las mangas dobladas para achicarla un poco a su tamaño y desabotonada apenas cubriéndole los senos.

- Así que tú eres la pequeña ladrona que se ha atrevido a robar mi ropa? – le dije sonriendo de lado al encontrarla a ella de esa manera. Ya no había rastro de mi creciente mal humor de un par de segundos atrás.

¿Cómo puedes estar molesto cuando te encuentras a tu mujer, una increíblemente hermosa de piernas largas y piel suave, vistiendo tu ropa provocativamente e invitándote a acercarte?

Si esto es toda una fantasía sexual.

Caminé lentamente hacia ella mientras la observaba cruzar las piernas con extrema coquetería.

- Cómo te atreves? – le susurré ya estando casi junto a ella, mirándola detenidamente. Admiré su firme figura, tan femenina y sensual, completamente enloquecedora. Tanto que me erizaba la piel.

- No me creías capaz? – dijo dejando sus labios rosados entreabiertos, inclinándose más hacia mi cuerpo.

- Tú eres la que no tiene idea de lo que soy capaz, cariño – murmuré con voz ronca no pudiendo contenerme más y levantándola del escritorio, tomándola fuerte y posesivamente de la cintura mientras ella entrelazaba sus piernas en torno a mi cadera.

- Ahh si? Y de qué es capaz Draco Malfoy aparte de ser un blanco fácil para Hipogrifos y comportarse como un adorable hurón albino por un par de minutos? –

_Touché_.

Reí sonoramente llevando mi cabeza hacía atrás. Sólo esta mujer era capaz de realizar ese tipo de declaraciones y salir viva para contarlo.

- Este comentario – susurré roncamente pegándola de una manera un poco ruda a la pared, demostrándole quién era el que mandaba – te puede costar muy, _muy_ caro pequeña ratoncita de biblioteca – puntualicé apoderándome hambrientamente de sus rosados labios.

Empecé a mover los míos contra los suyos sintiendo como correspondía enérgicamente a mis caricias. La besé poderosamente y percibí pequeños gemidos saliendo de su garganta. La sentía deseosa y excitada contra mi cuerpo, me acariciaba el cabello mojado y los hombros, bajó a mi cuello cuando la liberé del ataque de mi boca y se dispuso a besar intensamente cada milímetro de piel que se topaba frente a su mirada castaña.

Acaricié sus senos por debajo de la camisa sobrepuesta, sentía como respondía ante mis toques besando más agresivamente mi piel.

Sin duda tendría más de una marca para mañana.

- Te deseo tanto Hermione, no tienes una puta idea de cuanto – murmuré mirándola lascivamente, cautivado por su belleza y sensualidad.

- De verdad? Cuánto? – exigió saber mientras se relamía los labios suavemente, humedeciéndolos y regalándome una caricia en mi oreja.

- En serio quieres saberlo? - Inquirí mordaz, reafirmando mi agarre y obligándola a bajar pegada a mi cuerpo, haciéndole saber cómo me ponía mientras rozaba mi virilidad latente y viva contra aquel dulce y caliente punto suyo, tratando de que notara cuán excitado me encontraba a estas alturas.

- Ahhmm – gimió sonoramente repitiendo el roce una y otra vez – Realmente es todo esto mi culpa? – murmuró besando mis labios rápidamente una vez más. Asentí para su deleite. – Pues entonces deberás darme lo que me pertenece mi amor – concluyó mientras soltaba sus piernas de mi cadera colocándose sobre el suelo, empezando a andar hacia la puerta dándome la espalda.

Me maravillé con sus caderas bien formadas. Merlín.

Que buen trasero tenía

- Será que me darás todo lo que merezco y me demostrarás cuán hombre eres? Le demostrarás a tu mujer de que eres capaz? Eso de lo que tanto te regodeas… - me retó girando su rostro apenas para mirarme de esa manera tan profundamente sensual.

- No me provoques Granger – le amenacé acercándome sigilosamente ante su invitación.

- No te tengo miedo Malfoy – murmuró mordiéndose los labios de una manera tan inapropiada que no podía creer que todavía no hubiese eyaculado.

Salió por la puerta alejándose de mi vista entre risas balanceando su figura al compás de sus pasos.

Al diablo con el Ministerio, si yo soy el jefe del departamento.

Y todo jefe merece una buena sesión de sexo con una bella mujer esperándole en casa.

* * *

_Qué les pareció? Les gustó?_

_Si fue así o no, deja tu review._

_Nos leemos!_

_Melrosse._


	7. Tía Ginny

_Hola._

_Un nuevo capítulo._

_GabySJ: Espero que te guste (: _

_Y a todas (os) en general._

_Aprovecho para agradecer sus reviews, alertas y favoritos._

_Me han hecho maravillosamente feliz (:_

_Personajes de **J.K Rowling**, lo demás es únicamente mío._

_Di no al plagio._

* * *

_**Tía Ginny**_

- Te lo digo Hermione, he estado pensando en ello toda la semana! – Dijo una mujer pelirroja revolviendo masa para galletas sobre el moledero – Tu sabes bien que en el mundo mágico no tenemos estas cosas, si a mucho llegamos con inciensos para seducción y filtros de amor –

- Ginny, podrías bajar el volumen de tu voz? – pidió Hermione entre risas – No quiero que Bella o Lily te oigan. No puedo entender está obsesión tuya hacia… _eso_ –

- Que no la puedes entender? Pues claro que no! Cómo podrías si tienes desde hace más de 18 años al rubio platino rey del sexo por excelencia entre tus sábanas sudorosas, no quiero admitirlo, pero Harry… es mucho más recatado -

- Estoy segura de que Harry es un excelente compañero de cama – murmuró mientras se pasaba la mano por los rizos.

- Pues si, es genial, pero se rehúsa a ponerse uno de estos candados de vainilla – suspiró nostálgica la Weasley.

Hermione rió divertida.

- Condones Ginny, condones – le aclaró – y cuál es la razón por la cuál no quiere hacerlo? -

- Dice que considera el hechizo anticonceptivo mucho más efectivo – empezó a rellenar los moldes de galletas – Al diablo con el jodido hechizo! Que importa un hijo más? Lily implora por una hermana. En todo caso estos condones se usan para el sexo oral cierto? – preguntó.

- Correcto – decía la castaña mientras sacaba más moldes para galletas – Draco, aunque no lo creas, fue el que me sugirió que probáramos métodos y juguetes sexuales muggles – la pelirroja quedó boquiabierta – Me dijo que era algo que había descubierto con algunos Slytherin's cierto verano en Malfoy Manor –

- No! – una asombrada Ginny sonreía pícaramente – Lucius Malfoy encendiendo a Narcissa, meneandose envuelto en latex sabor a menta? –

Las dos mujeres rieron sonoramente.

- Callate – rió Hermione con una mano sobre el vientre – Que Draco te va a oir –

- Pues que me oiga, a ver si así logro persuadirlo para que convenza a Harry de dejarme un poco… más satisfecha –

- Todo esto es ilógico Ginny, Harry es mestizo, vivió largo tiempo en el mundo muggle. Creo que su único miedo es disfrutarlo tanto y no poder devolverte el favor retribuyéndote el mismo placer – se encogió de hombros.

- Por favor Mione, si a mi no me puedes ni pinchar con un dedo y mi pequeña se hace gelatina – se mordió el labio inferior picadamente.

- Entonces queda en tus manos hacer gelatina… okay no, pero si encender ciertas zonas mágicas de Harry, y no hablo precisamente de su cicatriz– volvió a reir.

- Crees que podrías darme un par de cajas? Vainilla y Chocolate por favor. Veré de que manera logro convencer a este hombre - analizó - Mata al mago más tenebroso de toda la era! Salva a una población entera! Pelea contra mortífagos, dementores! Ahh no, pero un condón es demasiado para el pequeño auror – se quejó Ginny poniendo los platos sucios a lavar.

- Tenle paciencia, Harry es inseguro algunas veces y lo sabes – respondió la ojimiel – ahora mismo subo a mi habitación, los echaré dentro de tu bolso – murmuró antes de perderse escaleras arriba en busca del preciado objeto lubricado.

- Se aceptan sugerencias sobre otros colores, tamaños y presentaciones! – gritó la pelirroja sobre su hombro mientras Hermione se alejaba.

* * *

- De que hablas _Ginevra_? – murmuré bromista, apareciéndome en la cocina con una manzana en la mano, dándole una mordida segundos después.

- Sobre nada importante, _Dragón Prepotente_ – se giró dándome la espalda mientras se dirigía al extremo izquierdo de la cocina, colgando su delantal en un gancho – Sólo comentaba con Mione tus aparentes dotes y cualidades sexuales – se sentó divertida en una silla, tomando una taza de té que había preparado con anterioridad.

- De verdad? – murmuré levantando las cejas sin sorpresa alguna – Me alegra que estés enterada del gran semental que soy – me apoyé en la pared – No es algo que deba de decirte en cualquier ocasión, pero ya que se da, quiero que sepas que a mi esposa la tengo bien atendida, satisfecha y deseosa de más, cada noche, día – mordí otro trozo de fruta – en todo lugar. Si sabes a lo que refiero… - sonreí de lado con suficiencia.

Si esa pelirroja era la única que me caía bien de toda esa condenada prole Weasley. Ella y la siempre amable Molly.

Pero no iba a hablar sobre mi vida sexual con Molly.

_Iuuu_.

- Que tanto murmuran ustedes dos? – mi hermosa bruja bajo por las escaleras, sonriente y radiante como siempre.

- Sólo actualizaba a Ginny acerca de mis múltiples calificaciones, entre ellas la de _Señor Satisfacción Sexual – _respondí con una carcajada.

- No lo dudo mi amor – dijo uniéndose a mis risas.

- Has colocado mi paquete en el bolso? – preguntó la Weasley.

- Cuál paquete? – inquirí – Este paquete? – susurré con una mano agarrando mi entrepierna - Porque aún lo siento bien puesto entre mis piernas -

No pude evitar reir al ver esos ojos castaños abrirse desmesuradamente.

- Draco! Hay niños en casa – me reprendió sonrojada.

- Si, los cuales están muy ocupados pegando brincos en el jardín – ironicé – De que paquete hablan? – pregunté de nuevo.

- Es sólo que Hermione me esta facilitando un par de cajas de condones – dijo como si nada la mujer de cabellos rojos.

- Condones? – pregunté confundido – Pero si a Potter no le gustan, ya nos lo ha dicho varias veces a Blaise y a mi. También mencionó algo acerca de lo imposible que es meterte esa idea a ti en tu pequeña cabeza pelirroja –

- Harry te dijo eso?- Me preguntó sorprendida Ginny.

- Claro! Ademas dijo que… - me corté – Un momento… Hermione, tú tienes los condones en la habitación? – le pregunté.

Ella me miró como si fuera lo más obvio.

- Pues claro, donde los quieres, en la sala? – sonrió tranquila.

- No, los quiero cubriendo mi miembro dentro de tu bo… - entorné los ojos – Pero eso quiere decir que Jane los tomó de ahí! Jane tomo nuestros condones y los llevó a Hogwarts! – Dije estupefacto.

Esta niña! Que carajos le pasaba? Hurgando en la habitación de sus padres, robando juguetes y artículos sexuales! Pero si sólo tenia 14 años!

Carajo.

- Cómo que Jane llevó condones a Hogwarts? – casi gritó Hermione completamente sorprendida – De que jodidos estás hablando Draco? - me miró acusadora.

Y la culpa ahora era mía.

- La última vez que hablé con Snape en el colegio, me dijo que Scorpius había sido sorprendido con condones en su habitación – la respiración de mi esposa era cada vez más entrecortada – y al hablar con él me dijo que Jane se los había dado – concluí.

- QUE JANE QUÉ? – Gritó completamente fuera de sí – Draco te he dicho que no hay que dejarlos a la vista. Esa niña me va a oír! Que me va a oír! – tomó su bolso que colgaba de una silla – Ginny, quedate con las niñas. Draco, nos vamos a Hogwarts – salió de la cocina dando pisotones.

* * *

- Señorita Malfoy, puede pasar - informó Snape a mi hija.

La puerta se abrió, y titubeando, mi Slytherin de cuarto año entro a la habitación.

- Muchas gracias Severus - susurró Hermione.

Mi padrino se retiró tras un asentimiento a su oficina, dejándonos solos a Hermione y a mi con Jane.

- Y bien?- interrogó mi castaña con el ceño fruncido y algo molesta.

- Mamá, de verdad yo puedo darte una explicación... - respondió insegura, mirándome con sus ojos grises implorando intervención divina.

- Más te vale, es a lo que vine, una explicación Jane, solo dime en que estabas pensando - pidió Hermione.

- Tranquila cariño, seguro que Jane actúo simplemente movida por la curiosidad - traté de defender a mi nena guiñándole un ojo.

- Draco! No te pongas de su lado! Se supone que estamos educándola - me regañó mirándome con reproche.

- Mamá, no fue difícil tomarlos. Están por todas partes! Me sorprende que Isabella no los haya usado todavía como globos - murmuró irónicamente.

Mi esposa se agarró de mi mano buscando apoyo.

- Jane, aunque los encuentres por doquier, no quiere decir que debas tomarlos ni mucho menos..._usarlos_ aquí en Hogwarts -

- Fue Scorpius cierto? - me preguntó entre dientes, furiosa - Ese traidor! Lo voy a matar, papá! lo mato! - se sentó en una silla junto a mi, con los codos sobre tu falda, cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

- No se quién es peor, si tú, Jane - se cuestionó - Scorpius o tú, Draco - suspiró derrotada.

- Y ahora yo porqué? - pregunté sonriendo y levantando mis manos - Nena, son nuestros hijos - Concluí acariciando su hombro sobre su delicada blusa.

Porque a ella le gustaba que fuera un Dios sobre su cama, pero no entendía que había algo llamado genética. Bastante hereditaria he de decir.

Si un Malfoy es un Malfoy, siempre lo he dicho.

Y lo seguiré haciendo, Bella tiene 10.

* * *

_Y bien?_

_Les ha gustado?_

_Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde mi última actualización y me disculpo, he tenido mucho en mente ultimamente,_

_último año de secundaria, un posible viaje al extranjero, amistades que toman otros rumbos..._

_Pero no me he olvidado._

_Jamás (:_

_No olviden dejar sus reviews!_

_Nos leemos._

_Melrosse_


	8. Cartas a Zabinni

_Hola._

_Un nuevo capítulo._

_Espero les agrade._

_Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos._

_Me hacen muy, muy feliz (:_

_Personajes de **J.K Rowling**, lo demás es únicamente mío._

_Di no al plagio._

* * *

_**Cartas a Zabinni**_

_**Sr. Blaise Zabinni.**_

_**Zabinni Manor, West London, Av. Philius Noir.**_

_**London, UK.**_

_Querido Blaise:_

_Estoy horrorizado._

_Esto va a sonar jodidamente estúpido pero me importa un reverendo comino._

_Comprendes lo que es amar a una mujer?_

_Desear estar cerca de ella todo el santo día, saber que hace a cada minuto, si algún bastardo metiche está coqueteándole o simplemente dirigiéndole la palabra._

_Esta sensación es sencillamente desconocida y mortificante._

_Pero que carajos._

_Como es que le llaman? Ahh si, celos._

_No dejo de pensar en esto ni un solo segundo. Te ocurre con Pansy? Aunque claro, para ti es sencillo, la has tenido a tu lado toda la vida. Sí sí, lo sé, no siempre han estado juntos, pero has estado para protegerla de cualquier idiota que trate de pasarse con ella. Todo el mundo sabe que el jodido italiano anda detrás de la chica trofeo Slytherin. Aunque Pansy es mucho más que eso, claro está._

_No sé siquiera porque demonios estoy escribiendo esto._

_El punto es, Blaise, que estoy completamente enloquecido por Hermione._

_No sé en que instante llegó a convertirse tan importante, pero a medida que pasa el tiempo en mi mente no hay más que espacio para pensarla, desearla… y amarla._

_Jodido Merlín! Pero que diantres me ocurre, maldita sea._

_Soy un condenado cursi._

_Pero lo que digo es verdad._

_Entiendes porque ocurre esto? Como alguien puede llegar a tu vida y hacerte replantear todo?_

_Veras, ya no salgo a los bares a calificar cual bruja tiene el mejor trasero y el mejor par de senos para llevármela a la cama y luego escabullirme en medio de la noche._

_Ahora imagino como sería hacerlo con Hermione, y no puedo._

_NO PUEDO._

_El solo pensar en usarla de esa manera, me provoca repulsión hacia mi mismo, además de que no quiero hacerlo._

_No quiero tener a Hermione en mi cama una noche, la quiero tener en ella toda mi vida._

_Y puedes ahorrarte las risas, idiota. Sé lo que sigo._

_Al menos es lo que siento._

_Cada vez que pienso en ella, que la veo caminar hacia mí, es como si todo se detuviera, puedes imaginar cuán agradable se siente cuando se preocupa por mi._

_Cuando me reprende._

_Ella me cuida más de lo que yo puedo hacerlo conmigo mismo. Me entiende, me acepta y no le importa el historial de mierda que es mi vida._

_Me ha curado._

_Con Hermione puedo ser yo, Draco, y no Malfoy el millonario seductor que se lleva a cualquier piernas abiertas a la cama para una sesión de sexo salvaje y desenfrenado y se olvida de ella._

_Ella me conoce bien._

_Hermione me cambió, me está enseñando a amar, a amar sinceramente._

_Jamás pensé que llegaría este momento, de verdad que no, me conoces Zabinni, pero esta noche planeo pedirle que se case conmigo._

_Si, deja de reírte imbécil. Te conozco._

_Sabes como llegue a esto?_

_Porque amo su figura, amo su olor, su cabello, la forma en que muerde sus labios e inconcientemente me seduce, su piel, sus ojos con esas pestañas infinitas, sus abrazos, sus besos, como me tranquiliza con solo rosar mi mejilla, la forma en que sonríe sólo para mi en un mar de gente, como se preocupa por mi, me cuida y me acaricia como solo una mujer en mi vida lo ha hecho, ella misma._

_Hermione es la mujer más sublime, sincera y hermosa que he conocido en mi vida._

_La amo Blaise, la amo._

_Amo encerrar su cintura con mis brazos, amo sostener su mano con fuerza y a los ojos de todos, amo descansar con ella, acurrucarla contra mi pecho con un abrazo fuerte, me encanta cuando somos cómplices de nuestras propias aventuras, sacarla de sus cabales e irritarla para después remediarlo todo con un dulce beso. Sus labios son la droga más adictiva que jamás he probado en todo mi vida._

_Y sabes que esto tiene un gran significado, ambos fuimos unos malditos drogadictos, literalmente._

_En fin Blaise, me encuentro completamente maravillado de este sentimiento, soy nuevo en esto pero me he jurado intentarlo con todo mi corazón._

_Si, corazón. Después de todo tengo uno, ella se ha encargado de devolverle la vida._

_Hurra por Malfoy._

_Sé que sientes lo mismo por Pansy, lo he visto en tus ojos. Y también en los de ella._

_No la dejes ir, no seas tarado y búscala de una vez, después puede ser tarde. Y te lo digo porque se que estuve muy, pero muy cerca de perder a Granger y jamás me habría perdonado de haberlo hecho._

_Y tu felicidad está completamente en Pansy, querido amigo. Lo sé._

_Simplemente lo sé._

_Deséame suerte, espero que me acepte. Después de todo no soy más que un idiota con suerte como tu._

_Gracias Zabinni, espero verte junto a la Weasley (quién supongo será la madrina) a nuestro lado el día de la boda._

_Y no olvides la jodida despedida de soltero._

_D.M_

* * *

_Gracias sinceras por llegar hasta aquí._

_Les gustó?_

_Espero sus opiniones._

_No olviden sus reviews._

_Nos leemos._

_Melrosse._


	9. Paternidad Inesperada

Hola.

Nuevo Capítulo.

Muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews, alertas y favoritos :)

Y sé que me he tardado mucho, no tengo perdón de Merlín.

Espero les guste.

Personajes de **J.K Rowling**, lo demás es únicamente mío.

Dí no al plagio.

* * *

**Paternidad Inesperada**

- Draco, sostenle la cabeza por amor a Merlín! -

- Eso hago Hermione! No me presiones, además ella ya puede sostenerse por sí sola –

- Lo sé, pero quiero estar segura de que esté bien –

- Y como yo no he estado haciendo nada de eso en las últimas treinta y seis horas… -

La comadreja mayor Weasley se había ido de vacaciones a Suramérica para celebrar con Fleur sus ya dos años de matrimonio. En la Madriguera estaban realizando algunas reparaciones por lo que la rubia francesa no quería que su bebé estuviera expuesta, Ron Pobretón estaba fuera de Londres, Cara Rajada y Ginebra ayudaban a Molly y Arthur y bueno, Weasley no había planeado una escapada sexual con un bebé precisamente, así que Hermione casi me había obligado aceptar hacernos cargo del bebé lo que duraban sus gloriosas vacaciones: dos semanas.

- Creo que tiene fiebre, tócale la frente – dijo Hermione mordiéndose el labio.

- Tranquila nena, está caliente porque tiene un suéter encima y la chimenea está cerca – La abracé por detrás mientras ella cargaba a Victoire, quién ya estaba dormida contra su pecho – Además mírala, ni parece una Weasley, es hermosa –

- Draco… - Me miró con el ceño fruncido.

Ese simple gesto la hacía ver aún más guapa.

- Porqué no vamos a recostarla en su cuna? Así descansamos todos – sugerí con una sonrisa para que Hermione accediera.

Hermione había acondicionado la habitación que estaba al lado de la nuestra para que la bebé tuviera todo lo necesario y no existiera problema alguno.

- Quieres cargarla tú un rato, amor? – me preguntó mi novia al llegar a la habitación.

Recién había comprado la casa en la que Hermione y yo estábamos viviendo desde hace un par de meses (mientras sus padres creían que estaba en el campus de alguna universidad mágica, claro) apenas había cumplido diecinueve años, ella tenía veinte y empezábamos a ganar terreno en el Ministerio.

Y ahora ella quería que cargara a una bebé, añadiendome automáticamente un aspecto totalmente paternal y familiar, del cual probablemente ella se enamoraría al minuto.

Bueno, todo se ha escandalizado un poco rápido.

- De acuerdo – accedí algo inseguro.

Mi castaña tomó a Victoire con suavidad y la acercó hacia mí.

Pero cómo carajos se cargaba un bebé?

Si yo sólo tenía experiencia cargando chicas y no precisamente en esa posición.

- Solo relájate y tómala en tu brazo, ella se acomodará a ti – me tranquilizó.

Acerqué mis manos a ella y la coloqué sobre mi pecho, sosteniéndola sobre mi brazo izquierdo.

- Así, perfecto, ves como no ha sido difícil? – Me dijo a la vez que acariciaba mi mejilla y me besaba los labios con rapidez – En un minuto regreso, iré a la cocina por su leche, es hora de que coma así que la dejaré contigo unos minutos más antes de despertarla –

Dio media vuelta y salió sonriente por la puerta de la habitación, con sus rizos castaños ondeando ligeramente.

Dirigí mi mirada al pequeño cuerpo que estaba cargando y me di cuenta de que esto no estaba yendo para nada mal. Podía sentir la respiración de la bebé, como su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente, y el calor que irradiaba su pequeño cuerpo se sentía agradable para mí. No sabía cómo explicarlo, pero el verla ahí tan tranquila en mis brazos, soñando sin preocuparse por nada me hacía sentir…bien.

Como si yo fuera un factor influyente, como si con sólo cargarla la estuviera protegiendo de todas las cosas que podrían ocurrirle.

Además de lo dulce que se veía, Victoire era simplemente hermosa.

Tenía una piel blanquísima, herencia de su madre, cabello rubio rojizo y largas pestañas. Hermione la había vestido con un mameluco verde manzana a rayas, un pequeño suéter en un tono más oscuro y tenía una cinta en su pequeña cabeza que mantenía su cabello ondulado en su lugar.

Pero de repente y como si fuese un rayo, mi mente empezó a inundarse de mil cuestiones.

De verdad podría yo ser capaz de cuidar un bebé? Hermione haría la mayor parte del trabajo por supuesto, no sólo porque sé que está feliz de hacerlo sino también porque sabe que yo no estoy muy familiarizado con el tema, pero de verdad yo, Draco Malfoy, no estoy lo suficientemente jodido como para tener la oportunidad de hacerme cargo de un niño?

No sé que jodida mierda estaba pensando aquel par como para dejar a una criatura tan vulnerable al cuidado de un mortífago.

De un momento a otro me sentí peligroso. Sabía con claridad que jamás podría ser capaz de hacerle daño a la niña a consciencia, pero cientos de recuerdos volaron dentro de mi cabeza. Aquellas veces cuando apretaba el cuello de algún mago para inmovilizarlo y así poder hechizarlo, mientras sentía como su aliento iba escapando y su cuello enrojecía.

Y si sujetaba a la pequeña Victoire muy fuerte? Si con un simple movimiento mal dado hacía que se lastimara? Si permitía que se ahogara mientras comía o dormía?

Es increíble como ésta simple situación me había abierto toda una nueva visión hacia mi futuro venidero.

Llegaría el día en el que me case con Hermione? Tendré en algún momento las bolas bien puestas y la haré mi esposa? Acaso tendré un hijo o una hija algún día? Querrá Hermione tener hijos conmigo?

Ya sabía que estaba jodidamente joven y aún no estaba listo para afrontar una situación de ese calibre, pero el día iba a venir.

Di un par de pasos y coloqué a Victoire en su cuna adornada, la cubrí con una manta y al minuto Hermione entró en la habitación con un biberón en la mano.

No se que cara tenía, pero ella notó algo distinto en mí.

- Te encuentras bien cariño? Le pasó algo a la niña? – preguntó confundida.

- No no – respondí – Victoire está perfecta, es solo que… -

Dudé.

- Qué? Dime que te ocurre – mi hermosa castaña tomó mi mano con la suya y la acarició suavemente.

- Creo que no soy una buena persona para cuidar a Victoire – solté y suspiré.

Pero que mierda me pasaba? Qué clase de mariconada estaba a punto de decir?

Todo esto es una mierda. Me siento como mierda.

- De qué estas hablando Draco? Claro que eres una buena persona por amor a Merlín! – Hermione exclamó sorprendida.

- Es que no lo entiendes cariño – pasé mi mano sobre mi cabello algo exhausto – Soy una mierda de hombre! Y con esto no estoy haciéndome la víctima del cuento, es lo que pasa en realidad y trato de ignorar! –

Los ojos marrones de Hermione me miraban con atención y su labio inferior comenzaba a temblar sutilmente.

- Hace sólo dos años y medio andaba por ahí torturando gente, lanzando hechizos a hombres con familias esperándoles en casa, tenía a mi madre con el corazón en la mano todos los días mientras esperaba en casa por mi y por mi padre, robé, estafé, torturé y maté Hermione! Maté! Todo por una causa en la que yo ni siquiera creía con certeza, lo hice por el nombre de mi familia, por proteger a mi vulnerable madre aunque no por eso me siento orgulloso, y tengo las manos sucias –

A este punto las lágrimas bajaban por las mejillas de Hermione.

Bien hecho Malfoy, otra vez haciéndola llorar.

Esto sólo hacía que me sintiera más basura aún.

- Y ahora con Victoire a mi responsabilidad me pregunto: Cómo puedo sostener a un ser tan hermoso con mis manos manchadas? Cómo siquiera me atrevo a tocar tus labios, tu mano y tu cuerpo cuando no lo merezco? – sentía un puto nudo en la garganta – Quiero merecerte, quiero limpiarme toda esta basura de encima de una buena vez, quiero ser lo suficientemente bueno para ti –

- Draco tú sabes que eres todo y más de lo que yo… - podía ver el alma de Hermione a través de su mirada.

- Y si un día tenemos un bebé? Estará él orgulloso de tenerme a mi como su padre? Correrá libre por los jardines en los cuales una vez yo jugué y se sentirá feliz y seguro de llamarme padre? Merece alguien tan miserable como yo una mujer tan hermosa y cálida como tú, y la dicha de formar una familia a su lado? –

- Cállate ya, Draco, no digas más – Hermione me abrazó con fuerza, la sentía temblar a causa del llanto.

- Tú, Draco Malfoy, eres el hombre más maravilloso que he conocido en toda mi vida, y sabes que no lo digo sólo por hacerte sentir bien, lo hago porque lo sé y lo siento aquí – cogió mi mano y la colocó sobre su corazón – No me importa nada de lo que ocurrió antes, fue muy difícil para todos y no imagino cuánto lo fue para ti pero es hora de seguir – dijo con firmeza - Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, y si vuelves a decir que eres un mal hombre te patearé _ahí_ – dijo amenazante.

Reímos juntos.

- Y sé que tal vez estos días con Victoire te hagan pensar en un par de cosas, yo también lo he hecho, pero estoy segura, muy segura, de que algún día te convertirás en un excelente padre, criaremos un niño que estará más que encantado de que tú, amor, seas su padre y querrá ser igual que tu, porque eres más que un ex mortífago – me dijo con sinceridad – eres mucho más y mejor que cualquier mago que conozco – terminó y se puso en puntillas para besar mi frente – Eres un gran hombre, tú, Draco, _siempre_ has sido un gran hombre -

Que Merlín me recuerde todos los días la clase de mujer que tengo a mi lado, porque soy un idiota con suerte.

- Perdóname por ponerme así Hermione, de verdad no se que mierda me pasa – coloqué un mechón suelto de su cabello de vuelta a su lugar.

- Está todo bien, no te preocupes por nada – sonrió con extrema dulzura.

Me regaló una de esas sonrisas brillantes que ella sólo le daba a una persona: A cierto idiota rubio al cual últimamente le estaban pasando muchas cosas buenas y, aunque me cueste aceptarlo, le era todavía un poco difícil dejar el pasado atrás y vivir concentrado únicamente en el ahora, en sus sonrisas brillantes y todas las que vendrían si Merlín y ella me lo permitían.

- _Te amo Draco_ – susurró mi castaña suavemente, mirándome a los ojos.

-_ Yo también te amo Hermione_, _demasiado_ – respondí y la besé como la primera vez, con los labios con los que beso a mi madre y con los que algún día besaré a mi hija.

Con los que ahora beso a mi futura esposa.

Cuando mis bolas estén bien puestas, claro.

* * *

Que les ha parecido?

Tal vez no haya sido muy cómico, pero creo que esta escena

es necesaria para conocer un poco más

de los sentimientos de Draco.

No olviden dejar sus reviews!

Nos leemos muy pronto :)

Melrosse.


	10. De Cuando Malfoy fue un Idiota

Hola.

Nuevo Capítulo.

Muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews, alertas y favoritos :)

Ya casi llegamos a los 100 reviews!

Espero les guste.

Personajes de **J.K Rowling**, lo demás es únicamente mío.

Dí no al plagio.

* * *

**De cuando Malfoy fue un idiota**

Una puerta es azotada con fuerza.

- Scorpius, eres un idiota y con ganas! –

- Cállate Jane, no te metas donde claramente no te han llamado –

- Que pena pero me meto porque Rose es mi mejor amiga y tu un gran imbécil -

- Solo…solo cállate ya y déjame en paz, maldita sea – gritó cerrando con gran fuerza la puerta de su habitación.

Y otra azotón más, la de la habitación de Jane.

Acaso este par no sabia que las jodidas puertas de esta casa tienen más de 300 años?

Es que uno ya no puede estar en su propia casa, deseando un poco de paz porque dos jodidos adolescentes se gritonean como dementes alborotando todo?

Siempre lo he dicho, no hay nada que un buen hechizo petrificante no pueda solucionar, pero Hermione está en contra de la educación correctiva con magia. En estos momentos me sería muy fácil tomar mi varita y… enseñarles, solo un poco, a comportarse.

Esas jodidas hormonas adolescentes metidas en esos inocentes cuerpos de diecisiete y quince años que con mucho sudor cree junto a mi esposa, un día de estos van a matarme.

- Jane, Scorpius, pero que mierda esta pasando aquí? – me dirigí a ellos en voz alta mientras subía la escaleras – Últimamente he escuchado muchos gritos en esta casa y he de decir que no me gusta para nada, ya se los he dicho muchas veces y me pone de las pelotas escuchar tanto pleito– me estaba enojando cada vez un poco más.

Toqué la puerta de Jane y esperé a que me abriera.

- Una explicación, por favor? – exigí apenas mi hija del medio me abrió la puerta y asomó sus ojos azules.

- Mi explicación es que has engendrado un hijo idiota – me dijo suspirando cansinamente.

Entré y me senté junto a ella en su cama.

- Bueno, los hombres solemos ser un poco idiotas a veces, que pasó esta vez? Sabes que odio los gritos en esta casa – la miré reprobatoriamente.

- Sabes que Rose es mi mejor amiga cierto? – asentí – Y sabes también que ella y Scorpius han estado saliendo durante algún tiempo? – asentí otra vez – Bueno, pues es hora de que sepas que el idiota de tu hijo mayor ha engañado a Rose con otra chica – dijo decepcionada.

Pero que carajos.

Bueno si, todos estamos de acuerdo con que yo no fui siempre el hombre más fiel desde el inicio pero, Scorpius? Él era muy parecido a Hermione como para creerlo capaz de semejante acción. Tampoco es como si me encantara que mi hijo, único heredero de la dinastía Malfoy, anduviera medio enredado con una Weasley pero al fin y al cabo se le veía feliz. Si hasta los había llevado a Hogsmeade un par de veces y observé lo bien que se llevaban y la pasaban juntos.

Y Rose era la mejor amiga de mi hija y además, una chica muy hermosa.

No debía de condenarla por tener un padre inútil.

- Pero qué estas diciendo cariño? Qué ocurrió? – como padre, no me gustaba pensar que mi hijo fuera una persona desleal, aunque la gente descerebrada pensara que así somos los Malfoy y sobre todo los Slytherin's.

- Rose me lo ha contado todo. Ella y Scorpius ya llevan algo de tiempo juntos, de verdad papá que yo pensé que iban en serio, pero el idiota de Scorpius lo ha tirado todo a la basura. Hace un par de semanas en la fiesta que hizo Jeremy, un chico de Slytherin, él la ha engañado, engañó a Rose con Meredith Legendre! – a Jane se le salían las lagrimas de pura furia.

Jodidas Greengrass, la tal Meredith había salido igual a su madre.

- Y el gran pedazo de imbécil de Scorpius… -

- Jane… – la reprendí.

- Es que él lo ha negado todo! Rob nos contó la verdad a mi y a Rose porque todo el colegio lo sabe ahora. Ella ha quedado como una tonta y Scorpius como un gran Dios. Porque tienen que ser tan estúpidos los hombres? Rose no ha parado de llorar, ella de verdad lo quiere papá, por alguna extraña y retorcida razón ella lo ama –

A este punto me sentía conmovido y asombrado.

No me gustaba para nada lo que estaba escuchando, siempre que vi a Rose se comportó de una forma más que envidiable. Era una chica guapa, inteligente y muy amable. Ahora que lo pensaba hasta me recordaba un poco a Hermione cuando éramos jóvenes y esto solo hacía que me sintiera una mierda y todo mi pasado regresara a mi para patearme el trasero una vez más.

- Y cuál es la excusa de Scorpius entonces? – pregunté con seriedad.

- Me dijo que todo es una mentira, que Rose ha exagerado. Dice que él solo bailó con Meredith, tomaron un par de vasos de hidromiel y conversaron tranquilamente cerca de la chimenea – me explicó Jane con paciencia – pero no es cierto papá! Rob me ha dicho que se han pasado de tragos y se han besado en varias ocasiones! Y quien sabe si han parado en alguna habitación también! Además en Hogwarts los vi juntos varias veces en la sala común y no soy idiota, yo sé lo que ha hecho Scorpius con esa chica todo este tiempo – finalizó mi hija.

Ahora no solo tenía a una pequeña bailarina con Bella, sino también a un alcohólico infiel.

- Sabes Jane? Se me ha pasado un poco el darme cuenta que Scorpius es casi un hombre. No te preocupes, hablaré con él – le di un beso en la mejilla y me dirigí a la habitación de mi hijo.

Porque Hermione se iba de viaje en los peores momentos?

- Scorpius – dije tocando su puerta.

Tras un pequeño hechizo la puerta se abrió, dejándolo ver tirado sobre su cama con un libro en sus manos. Igual a su madre.

Cerré la puerta a mi pasó y empecé a caminar por la habitación.

- Verás hijo, tu hermana me ha comentado algo acerca de… -

- Cotilleo, cotilleo – dijo sin ganas.

- Puedo terminar? – dije con autoridad.

- Lo siento padre –

- Jane me ha contado lo que le has hecho a Rose y estoy bastante interesado en conocer tu versión de la historia – caminé y me senté sobre su cama.

- Padre, todo esto es un dolor de cabeza – murmuró exasperado.

- Estoy más que seguro que dejará de serlo si me lo cuentas – dije acariciando mi barba ya de unos cuantos días.

- Que puedo contarte? No se siquiera que decir – se enderezó y me miró a los ojos.

- Bueno, te la pondré bastante fácil entonces – lo miré con más seriedad de la que jamás creí poseer – engañaste a Rose? – pregunté.

Scorpius se quedó en silencio por un momento pero al cabo de unos segundos respondió.

- Sí – dijo para después pasarse una mano por su cabello.

Me sentí decepcionado.

- Ha sido como Jane lo describió? –

- Si, así ocurrió –

- Porqué jodidos lo has hecho? – le pregunté confuso y con decepción en mi voz.

- No lo se padre! Todo pasó tan rápido! – levantó sus brazos al aire – Esta chica no ha dejado de perseguirme desde hace tiempo, me busca a todas horas y de verdad no lo sé, sólo ocurrió - concluyó y dirigió su mirada a la ventana.

- Mira Scorpius Malfoy, jamás pensé que tendría esta conversación contigo. Ni siquiera pensé que iba a sacar esto para contárselo a alguien después de tanto tiempo pero estoy decidido a hacerlo – me di cuenta como me observaba con atención – Eres muy parecido a tu madre, siempre lo creí pero ahora debo decir que eres idéntico a mí también, sobre todo cuando tenía tu edad –

- Esto ninguna de tus hermanas lo sabe, y créeme hijo que es lo que más odio de mi pasado – Mi hijo mayor desvió su mirada a mi antebrazo marcado – pero yo engañé a tu madre en nuestra juventud –

Me miró totalmente escandalizado.

- Pero que carajos padre? – sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos.

- No fue dentro de nuestro matrimonio, no vayas a pensar eso – traté de tranquilizarlo – fue más o menos cuando tenia dieciocho años, casi diecinueve. Se que siempre digo que tu madre y yo hemos estado juntos desde el sétimo año pero es porque odio contar esta jodida metida de patas que di en esos años – reí sin ganas.

- Hermione y yo empezamos a salir en el sétimo año, justo antes de que iniciara la guerra. Todo el inicio de nuestra relación fue bastante difícil porque a pesar de que habíamos superado nuestras chiquilladas nadie podía saber que estábamos juntos, por razones obvias. Yo sabía que la relación que tenía con tu madre era lo más grande que tenía en mi vida. Después de la guerra a tus abuelos les costó bastante aceptar nuestra relación hasta el punto en el que tu madre y yo huimos a la montaña por varios meses porque de otro modo algún mortífago nos hubiera matado – Scorpius no salía de su asombro – Cuando las cosas se pusieron más tranquilas empezamos a trabajar en El Ministerio. Tu madre y tus tíos declararon a mi favor y al de tu abuelo por lo que no fuimos a Azkaban y yo conseguí un apartamento en el centro de Londres mientras que tu mamá se quedó una temporada con tus abuelos muggles claro. Todo se normalizaba cada vez más y por supuesto que seguía amando con fuerza a Hermione pero el hecho de estar saliendo con una heroína me había puesto otra vez en el mapa y empecé a salir con mas frecuencia por las noches con tus tíos Blaise y Theo. La vida nos trataba bien, habíamos recuperado dinero perdido en juicios y siempre habían chicas a nuestro lado. Tu madre estaba estudiando fuerte, ya la conoces, por lo que dedicaba mucho tiempo al Ministerio y bueno, cada vez nos veíamos menos. No me quería preocupar puesto que éramos bastante jóvenes y tu solo vives el momento, pero el día llego, me pasé de copas y me fui a la cama con una mujer –

Scorpius abrió su boca completamente sorprendido.

- De verdad? Padre como pudiste? – me preguntó acusador.

- Lo sé, lo sé – menié mi cabeza avergonzado– habían paparazzis esa noche por lo que al siguiente día los titulares gritaban que Draco Malfoy había engañado a su novia, Hermione Granger con una bruja de identidad desconocida – continué mi relato Esa mañana cuando entre a mi apartamento tu mamá me esperaba en el sofá, con los ojos rojos culpa de las abundantes lágrimas, sosteniendo un pañuelo y con una caja sobre su regazo –

- Como puede imaginar y como bien merecido lo tenía, me mandó a la mierda y yo me sentí el peor ser humano de todo el jodido mundo. Me sentí basura, una mierda, sentí como si hubiera dañado lo más precioso que habían visto mis ojos y así lo había hecho, había lastimado a tu mamá –

- Wow, no se que decir, de verdad me has tomado por sorpresa con esto –

- Scorpius, esto es serio, nunca me perdonaré el haber engañado a tu madre, aunque estuviese borracho y sin intención alguna de lastimarla, lo hice y no tienes una puñetera idea de lo que me costó ganármela otra vez, lograr que me perdonara por haber sido un imbécil y rogarle que me dejara amarla como siempre lo había hecho –

- Siempre lo he sabido, y ahora con tantos años de estar juntos, sé con mayor fuerza que no merezco a una mujer tan maravillosa como tu madre, pero por alguna razón ella me ama casi tanto como yo a ella y es todo lo que importa –

Scorpius suspiró con tristeza.

- Amo a Rose, de verdad, y me siento un completo idiota! No se si ella va a perdonarme y con lo que me dices me doy cuenta que ella es la única para mí. Soy un imbécil – dijo furioso con si mismo – Soy un imbécil y la he cagado –

- Será mejor que dejes de ser un imbécil entonces y empieces a pensar como solucionas esto – me levanté de la cama y empecé a caminar hacia la puerta.

- Ahh y por cierto – dije antes de salir – no te defenderé si Weasley te da una paliza por romper el corazón de su hija, te la tienes bien merecida –

Reímos.

Aún recordaba como la madre de Hermione me había correteado por medio vecindario con una sartén en la mano.

* * *

Qué les ha parecido?

Tenía que aclarar ciertas cosas debido al capítulo "Cartas a Zabinni"

Espero que les haya gustado :)

Y no tengo nada en contra del Scorse, por el contrario, me gusta muchísimo!

Pero esto era necesario para explicar varios asuntos.

No olviden sus reviews!

Nos leemos pronto.

Melrosse


	11. Perdóname Hermione

Hola.

Capítulo Once a la Orden.

Se que van casi tres meses desde mi última actualización y pido perdón, con

un capítulo de perdón jaja

No, sé que no merezco su apoyo y comprensión pero aún así lo agradezco

e.

Mil Gracias por seguir conmigo después de tanto tiempo :)

En este capítulo encontraran cómo Draco consiguió el perdón de Hermione

después de ser un completo imbécil.

Espero les guste.

Personajes de **J.K Rowling**, lo demás es únicamente mío.

Dí no al plagio.

Recomendación para escuchar durante la lectura: Love - John Lennon

Acá el link: /watch?v=2GmVajkqLNU

* * *

**Perdóname Hermione**

El café se enfriaba. Habías pasado los últimos diecisiete minutos observando el denso hilo de humo que despedía la taza hasta que cesó. Medio mordiste una galleta de chispas e hiciste un pequeño bote con una servilleta.

Y ahora tenías un jodido café frío y a ti ni siquiera te gustaba esa mierda.

La nuca te sudaba, los nudillos se te repintaban bajo los guantes de cuero negro, la bufanda te estorbaba y de pronto sentiste los zapatos de cuero italiano apretándote los pies.

Colocaste el abrigo, la bufanda y los guantes sobre la silla a tu lado, y esperaste.

Si Hermione se molestaba en reunirse en aquel café muggle contigo podrías considerarte el mago hijo de puta más suertudo del jodido continente. No hace falta que la gente cotillee o que Corazón de Bruja lo publique, sabes que eres una mierda para ella, no la mereces, no haces más que ponerla en peligro, que lastimarla, hacerla llorar y enfadar.

Pero aún así insistes y el muy imbécil de ti la quiere tener de nuevo. Pretendiendo que te perdone cuando sabes que casi ni tienes chance, aunque claro, bien sabes que cualquiera mataría por estar con una bruja del calibre de Hermione Granger.

Pero tú no eres cualquiera, eres Draco Malfoy.

Egoísta.

La campanilla suena, y una fracción de segundo después, volteas a ver hacia la puerta de la entrada y la ves, con sus rizos castaños perfectamente definidos y su silueta envuelta por su abrigó de algodón azul marino.

Su mirada se encuentra con la tuya y sientes su desprecio traspasarte la piel. Te levantas y mueves su silla. Se sienta. Alzas la mirada y esos ojos marrones que muchas veces brillaron para ti ahora te miran con más dureza que una roca.

- Hermione… - susurras despacio, sintiéndote un imbécil porque sabes que sigue sufriendo por tu puñetera culpa.

- Malfoy. – dice cortante.

Y al carajo, ahora eres Malfoy. No es como si estuvieras esperado que se refiriera a ti con un _"Draco, te he extraño cariño"_, pero sus labios son los únicos que envuelven tu nombre de una manera tan dulce que tu apellido suena de forma odiosa y ruda.

Sostienes su mirada con fuerza, apartas la jodida taza de café y colocas tus manos en el centro de la mesa, tiemblas como un tonto y no es que trates de manipularla, solo tratas de transmitirle cuan jodidamente arrepentido estas como para pedirle una segunda oportunidad.

- Hermione, sé que no merezco y que además no me permitirás retenerte aquí por mucho tiempo, pero por favor – tome su mano lentamente y con delicadeza - dame una última oportunidad para demostrarte cuan imbécil me siento por haberte fallado, por haberte herido, déjame enmendar mi error, por favor, sabes que sin ti mi vida está condenada a ser una mierda – murmuré para ella con la única arma que me quedaba: mi sinceridad.

- No puedo exigirte que me perdones, lo sé muy bien. No puedo ordenarte tampoco que olvides todo y hagamos de la vida como si no hubiese ocurrido nada. Eres una bruja extraordinaria, eres una amiga excelente, eres una mujer increíblemente hermosa y dulce, eres perfecta cariño – empezaba a sentir un puto nudo en la garganta – Eres perfecta para muchos pero lo más importante es que eres perfecta para mi. Y sé que tu también me amas a mí Hermione, se que por alguna bizarra razón me amas. No merezco nada de lo que me das, mírame – coloqué mi mano en su barbilla con suavidad y la obligué a mirarme. Sentí su mandíbula temblar y vi sus ojos humedecerse – Soy un jodido mortífago. Todo acabó pero la marca sigue estampada en mi piel y mi pasado nunca dejará de atormentarme –

- No entiendes como mi corazón se congeló para hacerse añicos aquella mañana cuando recibí El Profeta –susurró ella con la voz temblorosa y los ojos rojos – no tienes idea de las lágrimas que he derramado por ti Draco Malfoy, desde el principio supe que no iba a ser fácil pero si de algo estaba segura era de que jamás ibas a engañarme – lloraba – eras la única persona que creía nunca iba a lastimarme, con la que no me importaba ni siquiera una maldita guerra porque tu eras mucho más que eso, tu amor me demostró que aunque fuiste un imbécil durante el colegio merecías que te dejara amarme porque me besabas, hablabas y acariciabas con sinceridad – soltó mi mano – Eres un mentiroso Draco –

Y después de decir eso se levantó con rapidez y salió casi corriendo de la cafetería.

Y con una mierda. Metiste tu mano en el bolsillo, sacaste un par de billetes a la velocidad de la luz, los depositaste sobre la mesa y saliste a pasos agigantados.

Ya te comprarías una chaqueta nueva y un par de guantes.

La lluvia había vuelto y caía con fuerza. Trataste de divisarla entre los paraguas y sombrillas y la viste corriendo dando la vuelta por la esquina.

Si no arreglabas esto hoy sabias que nunca más tendrías la oportunidad de hacerlo y el puto de Ronald no desaprovecharía la oportunidad.

- Hermione – gritaste con fuerza. Sabes que te escuchó porque corre más rápido.

Aumentas tu velocidad antes de que sea demasiado tarde y logras agarrarla del brazo izquierdo.

Notas como llora desconsoladamente y te sientes basura. Una mierda. Un hijo de puta.

- Perdóname Hermione – la tomaste por los hombros y tu orgullo Malfoy se fue al suelo cuando notas tus propias lágrimas mezclarse con la lluvia, sabes que es serio, si no estas con ella tu vida está acabada – Perdóname por favor, merezco ir al infierno y antes podrirme en Azkaban por haberte lastimado, pero por favor perdóname – Y lloras porque ahora nada te importa si no es su perdón.

- Draco… - ambos están empapados hasta los huesos.

- Nunca en mi vida había sido desleal contigo Hermione, fui un hijo de puta y un imbécil esa noche pero todos los días de mi vida desde que estamos juntos los he vivido para ti – te pasas la mano por el cabello mojado – Dame la oportunidad de pagar mis errores con quien debo; contigo, déjame probarte que puedo hacerte feliz y que esto es sólo un obstáculo y mi jodida culpa, déjame demostrarte que tenemos un futuro brillante, déjame seguir amándote Hermione –

Observas como llora por tu culpa, como su cuerpo tiembla de frío.

Y te incas bajo la imparable lluvia, sobre la acera sucia y encharcada.

Ante ella, para ella, por ella.

- No hay luz sin un poco de oscuridad…mi amor – susurras finalmente esperando su respuesta, la cual no tarda en llegar porque camina hacia ti y se entierra en tus brazos.

Suspiras y la abrazas tan fuerte que temes asfixiarla.

- Si vuelves a lastimarme Draco Malfoy, juro que te mataré yo misma a punta de crucios – murmura con sus brazos alrededor de tu cuello mientras aprietas los tuyos encerrando su cintura.

Y aceptas, porque sabes que es lo mínimo que mereces.

Aceptas porque la amas como un loco, y sabes que tu vida sin ella es una mierda.

Aceptas porque solo eres un hijo de puta enamorado y con suerte, y ella es la mujer más hermosa que tus putos ojos podrán ver por siglos.

* * *

Y bien?

Déjenme saber su opinión en un review!

Ha sido corto, lo sé, promete recompensarles :)

Nos leemos muy pronto.

Melrosse


	12. Maldito Ron Búlgaro

_Hola._

_Capítulo Doce Listo._

_Sé que me he tardado horrores, y me dolía más la consciencia cada que me llegaba un review esporádico (y bastante agradecido de mi parte) a mi bandeja de entrada después de tanto tiempo._

_Y sé también que mis disculpas no servirán de nada si no les traigo un muy buen capítulo :)_

_Después de un trance algo triste, regresa la comedia._

_O al menos lo que me ha salido de ella, no me sacrifiquen!_

_Ojala y no hayan perdido la fe en mí y les siga entreteniendo el fic._

Personajes de **J.K Rowling**, lo demás es únicamente **mío**.

Dí **no** al plagio.

* * *

**Maldito Ron Búlgaro**

- Potter, hasta un inútil como Longbotton se tomaría un trago de _Ron Búlgaro_ sin chistar. Si no me repugnara él al igual que tú, me daría pena –

Si hubiese tenido una mínima pista de que esta noche terminaría así, me habría escapado con Hermione a uno de esos despachos de _abultados _que ella había mencionado alguna vez.

- No es mi culpa que en Slytherin lo festejen todo con borracheras. Han celebrado tantas derrotas ante Gryffindor que han de estar más que acostumbrados al alcohol – replicó Potter haciendo una mueca al sentir el ardor del líquido embriagante quemarle la garganta.

- Muy gracioso Potter –

Revolví mi trago con una pajita. Había dirigido toda mi atención a escuchar el tintineo de los cubos de hielo contra el vidrio del vaso cuando le escuché abrir su hocico inmundo.

- Si eres tan hombre, por qué carajos no tomas tu uno y dejas el parloteo? –

Ese maldito infeliz, muerto de hambre, mal oliente y miserable de Weasley estaba casi por el límite de lo insoportable, y le empujaría el puño en la cara si no dejaba de tentarme.

Piensa en Hermine. Piensa en Hermione, Draco, ella te mataría si le pones un dedo encima al pobre imbécil.

- Será que has estado tan concentrado en tomar cuantos tragos te bajen por la garganta en el menor tiempo posible que no has notado que ya tomé tres tragos – le respondí apretando la mano en torno al vaso tratando de averiguar qué tan fuerte tendría que golpearlo contra la barra para quebrarlo y cortarle el cuello – Aunque claro, no te culpo, estoy seguro de que es la primera vez que tienes acceso a licores finos -

Después de escuchar mi comentario le vi levantarse bruscamente de la silla.

Me reí por lo bajo.

Como si pudiera ganarme en un duelo a puños.

- Si no te callas de una buena vez juro que te romperé la nariz – sentenció el pelirrojo.

- Cálmate Ron – Cara rajada pasó un brazo frente al pecho de Weasley para detenerle y hacer que volviese a su silla – Y tú también Malfoy, no olvides que con quien estás a punto de casarte es nuestra mejor amiga y no creo que ella este muy feliz de vernos envueltos en moretones y cortadas –

- Precisamente por ella es que me he contenido y no he recurrido a la violencia física, Potter – me pasé una mano por el cabello, agotado – Pero me coje por las pelotas que no superen ustedes tampoco que yo soy a quien ella eligió, a quien ama y le dijo si, y por ello tendremos que vernos las caras seguido a partir de ahora –

Tomé un trago de ron para humedecer mis labios, secos de ira.

No me podía creer aún que los idiotas de Blaise y Theo me hayan abandonado en mi propia despedida de soltero. Aún quedaba mañana y al día siguiente sería la ceremonia, pero bastante les había advertido que no quería salir en las vísperas de mi boda y arriesgarme a lucir como un pobre diablo en el día más importante de mi vida.

O peor aún, que Hermione lo notase.

- No creas que me importa mucho que tus amigos te hayan ignorado en tu propia despedida de soltero… – empezó Potter.

- No me ignoran Potter, simplemente han pensado que la quería mañana y no pudieron regresar de América para hoy – aclaré entre dientes.

- Como sea – dijo apretando los labios en una línea fina – Aunque me duela aceptarlo, no quiero que esta noche tan importante para ti se vaya por la borda y no celebres nada, o dejes de tener recuerdos de ella –

- Oh Potter, pero si esto es de lo más memorable – respondí con sorna – Aunque gracias, supongo, por puntualizar lo obvio y ser considerado –

- Tengo un plan – murmuró de pronto Weasley.

Lo miré con desconfianza.

Estaba sumamente sorprendido de que fuese capaz de pensar e idear un plan.

- Harry y yo te odiamos igual, o incluso más de lo que tú nos odias a nosotros.. –

- Yo no estaría tan seguro –

-… pero creo que podríamos dejar eso de lado, únicamente por hoy, tampoco te la creas – señaló serio – y terminar la noche en paz, después de todo en cuarenta y ocho horas tú serás prácticamente nuestro cuñado – dijo Weasley sin entusiasmo e incluso entre gruñidos.

No me sorprendía, las bestias suelen proferir esa clase de sonidos de vez en cuando.

- Aunque provenga de ti, me parece una idea razonable Weasley. Empecemos una nueva ronda – respondí estirando los brazos por encima de mi cabeza.

Y dicho esto el mesero se apareció e inundó la barra de vasos, botellas, semillas y nueces.

Eran pasadas las once y había logrado contar veintitrés vasitos de trago y al menos 8 botellas de diversos licores.

- Te lo digo Malfoy – Potter ya tenía al menos una hora de haber empezado a tartamudear – Hermione es la chica más no- noble que co-co-conozco – me decía apuntándome con el índice – Además de Gi-Ginny claro –

- Lo sé Potter, lo sé. ¿Por qué crees que me caso con ella? – la cabeza me escocía y sentía el estómago inflado y caliente – Ahora lo recuerdo, mi chica tiene unas tetas y unas caderas de infarto! – escuché a lo lejano una carcajada estruendosa, y luego me sorprendí al darme cuenta de que había salido de mi propia garganta.

Con una mierda, estaba como una cuba a pesar de que me juré no terminar así. Y mucho menos con ese par de idiotas gilipollas.

- Respeta a Hermione pedazo de idiota – casi me gritó Weasley a la vez que su codo resbalaba bruscamente de la barra y se golpeaba el rostro contra la madera maciza – Mierda Harry, mi cara! – le gritó a Potter – He quedado ciego, no veo nada – gritó escandalizado llamando la atención de los clientes que nos rodeaban en el bar.

Potter estalló a carcajadas.

- Ca-calma Ron – le sujeto de los hombros, botando un vaso con el codo izquierdo tras perder el equilibrio al bajar de la silla – Tienes una… una servi-vi-lleta pegada al ojo -

Y mi cuerpo empezó a temblar de la risa también.

De pronto sentí un hueco en el estómago y me toqué la frente perlada de sudor frío.

- Creí que me había quedado ciego, les juro! –

Pero ya no tenía oídos _–ni cabeza, piernas, estómago, habla o equilibrio-_ para prestarle atención a la comadreja.

- Potter, Potter – le llame.

- Pensé que otra vez me pegaba la bludger en la cabeza y me dejaba sin consciencia –

- No me estoy sintiendo bien – mascullé con la lengua pastosa y la mano apoyada en el borde de la barra.

- Ginny me matará por no haberte…como se-se dice – hipó – oh si, vigilado – y otra estruendosa carcajada resonó en el ambiente.

Pero ya no había tiempo, _la fase seis_ –y además la más bochornosa y humillante de todas- había llegado para apoderarse de mi cuerpo y arrancarme la dignidad.

Y la memoria, porque mañana no recordaría nada.

Hasta que llego lo inevitable después de mezclar licores en cantidades no precisamente moderadas.

Un charco de vómito cayó en el piso chorreandome los pantalones y salpicando mis zapatos de cuero italiano.

- Y con un coño Malfoy, serás puerco – escuché a Potter decir con asco.

El labio me temblaba, sentía mi garganta contraerse y la cabeza me pitaba. Me limpié la boca con el puño de la camisa y traté de ignorar las crecientes nauseas que me subían del estómago.

- ¡Malfoy se ha vomitado! – aplaudió como una foca retrasada el subnormal de Weasley, logrando que el bartender se acercara y nos echara del lugar exigiendo dinero extra para la limpieza.

* * *

Eran casi las dos de la mañana, la cabeza me daba vueltas y ahora el dolor era casi insoportable.

En este momento solo quería tumbarme en mi cama y no levantarme de allí hasta el día de la boda. Y un cubo para vomitar al lado pintaba excelente.

Pero entonces miré hacia el frente y además de ver a Potter y Weasley riendo a carcajada limpia arrastrándose el uno al otro por la acera, me percaté de que estábamos llegando ya a un vecindario muggle y lo reconocí de inmediato a pesar de mi casi inminente coma etílico.

El vecindario de Hermione.

Había olvidado por completo que esta noche la pasaría en su casa para así estar temprano con ella y acompañarla al aeropuerto a recoger a sus tíos.

Bien hecho Draco, mañana amaneces sin pelotas, cabeza y un carísimo anillo de compromiso tirado a tu lado.

El timbre sonó acompañado de gritos casi incomprensibles.

- ¡Abre Hermione! ¡Mione! –

Y lo último que escuche antes de mi ejecución fue un nada agradable…

- ¡Por Merlín Draco Lucius Malfoy! ¡Entra de una vez por esta puerta si no quieres que sirva tus testículos con zumo mañana al desayuno! -

* * *

Por favor por favor, dejenme saber sus opiniones

con reviews!

Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí y por seguir

este humilde fic, les agradezco con el corazón

en la mano :)

Nos leemos muy pronto, de verdad!

Melrosse


	13. Cordón Umbilical

_Capítulo Trece Up_

_Espero que lo disfruten ;)_

_Y no se preocupen, habrá un capítulo navideño después de este y antes de que termine el 2013._

_Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo, no las merezco!_

_Personajes de __**J.K Rowling**__, lo demás es únicamente __**mío.**_

_Dí __**no**__ al plagio._

* * *

_Cordón Umbilical._

- No lo haré –

- Draco, por favor, es un momento de conexión total – suplicó mi esposa.

- No creo que exista una conexión mayor entre nosotros que el saber que salió de mis pelo… -

- ¡Draco! – exclamó boquiabierta.

Reí acariciando su mejilla.

- Es cierto. Además ya te lo he dicho mi amor; te amo, los amo, pero no voy a cortar el jodido cordón umbilical – puntualicé.

Sentí como mi castaña se revolvía en mis brazos, recostada sobre mí pecho y entre el espacio que dejaban mis piernas abiertas sobre el sofá verde esmeralda.

- Eres un grosero – me reprochó haciendo un puchero.

Volví a reír, esta vez colocando mi ejemplar de _Economía Mágica Del Siglo XXI _sobre la mesita a mi lado.

- _Granger_, me ofendes – dije su apellido a propósito y un segundo después me encontré con su rostro frente al mío, formándose en su frente una pequeña arruga de enojo y confusión.

- ¿Granger? ¿Así de bajo? – me miró cambiando su expresión por una divertida.

- Por supuesto, o es que crees que no me duele que mi propia esposa, madre de mi primogénito, a quién he cumplido todos sus caprichos y antojos, asegure que soy un grosero insensible? – le acusé con una expresión de sufrimiento fingido, poniéndome una mano en el pecho.

El sonido de su risa era simplemente armonioso.

- En primer lugar, _Malfoy_, no he dicho en ningún momento que seas un insensible – recalcó – Y en segundo lugar, no es que seas un grosero empedernido, es sólo que quisiera tenerte ahí a mi lado justo en el momento –

- Y lo estaré Hermione, jamás me apartaré de tu lado – le aseguré besando su cabello – Pero de pasar a sostenerte la mano durante las contracciones, a cortar el jodido cordón umbilical, hay un trecho bastante grande, por no decir enorme, para un hombre como yo –

Se movió un poco hacia la izquierda para poder estar frente a mi.

- ¿Ah si? – murmuró mordiéndose el labio con coquetería - ¿Y cómo exactamente actúa un hombre como tú, _Malfoy_? – Empecé a sentir como la sangre se me calentaba y me bullía por todo el cuerpo.

- Pues un hombre como yo, mi amada – la miré con toda la galantería que he sido capaz de almacenar y perfeccionar durante más de 20 años – Acaricia la piel de una mujer con dulzura, besa sus labios con pasión y desenfreno – Vi como se estremecía al escuchar mis palabras – Degusta la humedad, suavidad y el perfume que despide aquella zona erógena y exquisita… -

Me puse en pie y empecé a caminar lentamente hasta encontrarme lo suficientemente cerca de su rostro como para susurrarle, convirtiendo mis palabras casi en un suave aliento.

- …pero nunca tomaría unas tijeras para cortar un trozo de membranas púrpuras y viscosas, al mismo tiempo que su mujer se queja audiblemente de dolor, expulsando un pequeño niño envuelto en una especie de pasta blanca olorosa – me reí levantando la cabeza y dando la vuelta hacia el otro lado del despacho.

- ¿El video muggle sobre partos y lactancia te ha traumado, cierto? – rió a carcajadas.

- Si con trauma te refieres a no poder darte sexo oral durante tres semanas, entonces si –

- Vamos Draco, no es para tanto – explicaba Hermione – Si tiene que ver con tu orgullo Slytherin no tienes por qué preocuparte, ya Blaise lo ha hecho, y si de algo te sirve oírlo, Harry y Ron lo han hecho también –

Bufé divertido.

- Si no es que esos dos se han tirado por un acantilado, no, no me sirve nena - dirigí mi mirada hacia ella solo para observar su expresión reprobatoria ante mi comentario – Y tampoco se trata de orgullo, es sólo que… - dudé un poco antes de responder.

- ¿Entonces? – preguntó Hermione acercándose a mi escritorio – No voy a obligarte _Malfoy_, y lo sabes – me decía a la vez que se sentaba sobre mi regazo.

Ahogué un quejido.

No lograba acostumbrarme jamás al _par de kilos _que había ganado Hermione, y con suerte, no habría notado mi inminente pérdida de aliento.

La abracé hacia mi, acariciando su vientre suavemente.

- Y sé que esto ha sido difícil Draco, nosotros – la escuchaba mientras se acurrucaba sobre mi pecho – La guerra, decirle a tus padres y a los chicos que estábamos saliendo, anunciar nuestro embarazo – decía – El simple hecho de ser yo una _heroína de la guerra_ y tú un… _mortífago_ –

- Es reciente nena, no hace falta revivirlo todo – dije un poco serio.

- Lo sé Draco, lo sé – elevó su rostro unos centímetros para besar mi cuello – Sólo quiero que sepas que yo te conozco y no voy a forzarte a hacer algo para lo cual no estas listo – dijo mi castaña tranquilizándome.

- Te prometo que lo intentaré nena, te sostendré y estaré a tu lado desde el momento en el que sientas las primeras contracciones y hasta que tengamos a nuestro bebé en brazos – le respondí – y cuando llegue el momento lo intentaré, sé que es importante para ti y si hemos superado la guerra, y he tenido las pelotas de aceptar lo que siento por ti abiertamente, debo de hacer lo mismo por mi hijo –

Y tenía razón. Era un jodido corte y eso sería todo.

Aunque por eso no dejaba de ser un condenado desafío para mí y probablemente me desmayaría de la puta impresión, pero era mi hijo. Mi hijo con Hermione Granger, la bruja más brillante de la generación.

El primogénito Malfoy.

Mi hijo.

- Gracias cariño - Mi mujer me agradeció plantándome un beso en los labios como sólo ella ha sido capaz de hacerlo, provocandome un jodido sudor bajo la nuca que aún hoy día, después de habérmela cogido hasta en los jardines de Hogwarts y tenerla embarazada de ocho meses no ha desaparecido del registro de mis reacciones.

* * *

- ¡Harry mis lentes, tráelos rápido, creo que quedaré ciego ante tanta blancura y palidez! Oh no espera, es sólo Malfoy – murmuró una voz con cero entusiasmo.

- Muy gracioso, Weasel, muy gracioso, será mejor que guardes un par de chistes para cuando tengas que hacer de comediante de cuarta y poder comer de ello –

Esto de tener que venir a La Madriguera me podía de un humor de los once mil dementores. Sino fuese por los panecillos de Molly, no valdría la pena siquiera pensar en venir a este lugar.

- Potter, dónde carajos está tu novia? Hermione me ha mandado a recoger un no sé qué que le ha prestado –

- Salió Malfoy, pero me lo dejó a mi – me respondió Potter levantándose para traer una caja de cartón que se encontraba sobre una silla – Esto… pues tómalo – me dijo titubeante y avergonzado.

Miré la caja y la expresión que se formó en mi rostro fue de puro asco y horror.

- ¿Qué clase de jodido instrumento de tortura y perversión industrial es este? – casi grité.

Escuché las risas de Weasel ante mi comentario.

- Es un extractor de leche materna Malfoy – dijo el idiota como si fuera lo más sencillo del mundo – Escuché que Ginny se lo iba a pasar a Hermione para que ella lo examinara y así decidir si comprarse uno para ella y tu hijo –

Mi expresión se tornó aún más confundida. Nada de las palabras que había dicho la comadreja tenían sentido para mí.

- ¿Y qué es Hermione? ¿Una jodida vaca? –

Los dos idiotas frente a mi rieron al mismo tiempo.

- Es normal entre las mujeres muggles y embarazadas Malfoy, no es de sorprenderse que Hermione quiera explorar métodos y artefactos de ambos mundos, siendo ella misma la que se lo sugirió a Ginny para el nacimiento de James – me ponía de las pelotas que Potter me hiciese ver como un ignorante – Tienes que acostumbrarte a esto y muchas otras cosas más -

Ese comentario me dejó totalmente descolocado.

- ¿A qué te refieres con _muchas otras cosas_, Potter? – pregunté sintiendo como una alarma en mi cerebro se encendía.

-Bueno ya sabes, no sólo están los extractores de leche, tu jodida Mansión se llenará de botellitas llenas de ella –

- Sabe bien en realidad –

Tuve que tragar fuerte para evitar vomitar ahí mismo.

- No tiene idea del puto asco que me das Weasel –

- Por esta vez estoy de acuerdo con Malfoy, Ron – la cara de Potter valía dinero – El punto es que además de eso, habrán cremas anti-estrías por toda tu habitación, biberones, toallitas, pañales –

- Hermione te pondrá a cambiar pañales Malfoy, en medio de la noche cuando tu monstruo despierte cada dos horas – me advirtió la comadreja.

Empecé a entrar en pánico.

¿Draco Malfoy cambiando pañales? ¡Si lo único que cambio yo es de posición sexual!

- ¿Te encuentras bien Malfoy? – escuché la pregunta de Potter como si fuese una voz lejana – Estás más pálido de

lo normal entre tu enfermizo albinismo –

- Estoy bien Potter – le respondí con un poco de enojo – Lo que pasa es que tus tonterías y las de Weasel me han descolocado, además esta mañana Hermione me ha pedido que corte el cordón umbilical el día del parto –

Los dos susurraron un _"Ohh" _como si estar en mi situación fuese lo menos deseable en este momento.

- ¿Qué? – pregunté con enojo.

El par de excusas de magos frente a mi cuchicheaban sin importar mi creciente confusión y mal humor.

- Con un jodido coño, ¿Qué carajos pasa? –

- ¿Se lo decimos? – preguntó Weasel a Potter.

- Sí Ron, creo que tiene derecho a saber – respondió cara rajada.

- Estas jodido Malfoy – respondieron los dos.

Merlín, traducir una jodida Biblia con los métodos de Runas Antiguas sería más claro de entender que las estupideces de estos imbéciles.

- O me explican de qué carajos hablan en este momento, o les meto una imperdonable ahora – sentencié.

Sentía como la vena de la frente me brincaba.

- Es simple Malfoy – empezó Potter – Primero la llevarás a San Mungo cabreada por los jodidos y fuertes dolores, luego escucharás sus gritos acusadores sobre lo culpable que eres de toda la situación por haberla embarazado – vi de reojo como Weasel asentía – después de eso cortas el cordón y oficialmente tienen un hijo, al cual Hermione alimentará con el extractor o directamente de su pecho, te hará lavar el jodido aparato, se enojará contigo sin razón aparente mientras su cuerpo se desintoxica del exceso de hormonas a razón del embarazo – el idiota se divertía enumerando con los dedos – justo después de eso tendrás por supuesto tus obligaciones como padre; cambiar pañales, calentar los biberones, levantarte cada dos horas en el momento en el que tu hijo llore, ayudar a Hermione con los quehaceres, porque estoy seguro que ella no dejará que ningún elfo haga el trabajo –

Sentí un escalofrío bajarme por la espalda y como los vellos de los brazos se me erizaban.

- Si bueno, no es cómo si ese niño que viene en camino dependiera de mi exclusivamente – traté de respirar continuamente.

- Lo hace Malfoy, eres su padre, depende de ti y de Hermione directamente, pero como Harry y yo somos comprensivos decidimos recordarte que durante las primeras semanas, sino es que meses, Hermione estará tan cansada que bastante del trabajo recaerá en ti –

- Y si no lo haces y te comportas como un imbécil mal padre y esposo, ya sabes que te ocurrirá – me advirtió Potter con una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia.

Empezaba a sentir como mi pulso se iba desacelerando.

- Mi madre estará allí para ayudarnos, al igual que los padres de Hermione y Molly – decía dudoso de mis propias palabras, tratando de tranquilizarme con ellas – Además sé que Luna, Ginny y las demás no querrán salir de casa cuando el bebé llegue –

- Si te refieres a que estarán durante el día pero ninguno de ellos a las dos de la mañana cuando tengas que levantarte a cambiar un pañal, y con Hermione profundamente dormida en tu cama, entonces te doy la razón – finalizó Potter riendo a la vez que le pasaba una cerveza de mantequilla al idiota de la comadreja.

Tuve que sentarme en el sofá cubierto de tejidos y bordados por varios minutos.

Y fue lo último que hice hasta despertar cuarenta y cinco minutos después con una Molly angustiada hasta la coronilla, sentada a mi lado y con una poción revitalizadora en las manos temblorosas.

Con un coño Malfoy, ocho meses después y hasta ahora te cae la paternidad como un balde de agua fría.

* * *

Les gustó?

Espero sus preciados reviews ansiosa!

Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí :)

Un beso!

Nos leemos

Melrosse


	14. Bautismo

_¡Hola!_

_Les he traído un nuevo capítulo._

_Lamento de verdad demorar tanto._

_Espero que les guste :)_

_Personajes de **J.K Rowling**, lo demás es únicamente **mío**._

_Di **no** al plagio._

* * *

**Bautismo**

Me apresuré a abrir la puerta.

- Ya voy, joder – dije con cansancio.

- Draco, querido ¿por qué estás aquí aún? Esperaba ver a Jean tras esta puerta.

- ¿Y tú cómo supiste llegar hasta aquí, madre? Este es Londres muggle – dije mirándola con sospecha.

- Cariño, conozco más del Londres muggle de lo que tú crees. Además tu suegro nos ha traído. Tu padre está esperando fuera.

_Suegro._ Esa palabra aún me hacía sentir escalofríos bajo la piel.

La dejé pasar, dejando la puerta de la entrada abierta saludando a mi padre con un movimiento de cabeza.

- ¿Qué buscan aquí de todas formas? – pregunté con cierto enojo.

- Draco, no seas grosero con tu madre – murmuró mi padre entrando en la habitación – Hemos venido por la tradición. Sé que es temprano pero tu madre insistió.

Sentí la nuca sudarme un poco.

- ¿Qué tradición? – pregunté sin poder disimular la alarma que cruzaba mi rostro.

- La tradición de que ambos abuelos, tanto paternos como maternos, deben asistir al primogénito de su propio primogénito o primogénita a lo largo del proceso de bautismo– dijo mi padre como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

- Y eso incluye preparar a nuestro pequeño Scorpius desde el momento en el que despierte esta mañana – agregó mi madre con una amplia sonrisa.

Me reí nerviosamente.

¿Por qué coño nunca me había leído el jodido libro de la historia de mi propia familia? ¿Y que querrían decir con lo de "ambos abuelos"?

El hecho de sólo pensar en mis padres junto a los de Hermione en una misma habitación me ponía los pelos de punta.

Joder.

- Saben que esto será en una Iglesia muggle, ¿cierto? Es bastante diferente al bautismo mágico – pregunté tratando de evitar sonar sarcástico.

- ¡Por supuesto hijo! ¿Por quiénes nos tomas? – dijo mi madre llevándose una mano al pecho, tratando de lucir ofendida por haber sugerido que sus prejuicios aún seguían allí – Y ahora déjame ir con Jean, tengo cosas que mostrarle.

Mi madre salió en dirección a la cocina de la casa de los padres de Hermione, con una bolsa en la mano y dejándome a solas con mi padre.

- Papá, no puedes vestir eso.

Mi padre me miró con mala cara, agarrando el borde de su túnica.

- Draco, no te atrevas… -

- No me malinterpretes, yo no tengo problema con ello, pero te recuerdo que es una iglesia muggle. Allí no saben que nosotros existimos y sé que esto es importante para la familia de Hermione.

Me observó ofendido.

- ¡Para la nuestra también lo es! ¡También es nuestro nieto!

Traté de reprimir una risa.

- Lo sé, y lo siento, pero hoy estamos bajo las reglas muggles. Sé que para ti esto es más complicado que para nadie más, pero te lo pido, padre. Yo tampoco vestiré túnica, llamará la atención de una forma no deseada.

Mi padre pareció considerar por un momento mis palabras hasta que liberó su bastón del intenso agarre al que lo había sometido.

- ¿Qué sugieres? – preguntó sin entusiasmo.

- Dile al padre de Hermione que necesitas ir a la ciudad por un traje. Te llevaría yo mismo pero tengo que recoger a Hermione en casa de Potter – mi padre hizo una mueca de asco al escuchar el nombre. Lo ignoré - La ceremonia es hasta las tres así que tenemos tiempo, Scorpius no se despertará hasta dentro de cuarenta y cinco minutos.

- Bien – se limitó a contestar antes de salir al patio en busca de George, _mi suegro._

Subí las escaleras y me aseguré de que Scorpius siguiera durmiendo. Lo miré por unos cuantos segundos maravillándome una vez más con lo hermoso y tranquilo que era, sintiéndome tan orgulloso de ser su padre.

Sin embargo, debía admitir que verlo allí había provocado que me abrumara nuevamente. Si me detenía a pensarlo, Hermione y yo éramos aún demasiado jóvenes. Nuestra relación era relativamente reciente y aún me ponía ansioso cuando nuestras familias interactuaban aunque sea sólo un poco. Y con Scorpius ahora con nosotros, por más que significaba una enorme y jodida bendición, también significaba que nuestras familias tenían una razón más por la cual interferir en mi vida y la de Hermione.

Y si le sumaba a eso la mierda que le hice a Hermione al engañarla, por más excusas que pudiera encontrar para defenderme, era claro que los padres de ella aún sentían resentimiento hacia mí.

Y no los culpaba.

Agarré con fuerza el borde de la cuna que Jean y George habían comprado para cuando Scorpius estaba aquí y llamé a Hermione usando el teléfono muggle que me había comprado.

- _Draco, ¿pasa algo?_ – dijo Hermione al momento de contestar.

_- No, no te preocupes, no pasa nada. Sólo quería escuchar tu voz _– le respondí.

Pude sentir su sonrisa al otro lado de la línea.

Joder, la amo.

_- Eres incorregible._

Reí.

_- Nena, voy en camino a recogerte. Es sólo que me pone un poco… nervioso dejar a mis padres con los tuyos aquí. Mis padres han llegado hace una media hora. Incluso el tuyo ayudará al mío a comprarse un traje, ¿puedes escuchar lo ridículo que suena eso? _

Ella rió.

_- Cariño, nuestros padres no se harán daño. Sabes que cuando Scorpius está allí son más que prudentes. Por lo que me dices, tu padre estará con el mío fuera así que nuestras madres podrán arreglárselas. No te preocupes, aunque tengan problemas entre ellos lo disimularán. Aman a Scorpius._

Analicé sus palabras durante un momento y me rendí.

_- De acuerdo, Granger. Sólo te hago caso porque espero una buena tanda de sexo contigo esta noche. _

La escuché reírse estruendosamente.

_- ¿Así que sólo es por el sexo? Pensaba que me obedecías porque llevo la razón._

_- ¿Alguna vez te miras al espejo? Eres deliciosa Hermione._

Me reí con ella sintiendo como cada vez me iba calentando un poco más.

_- De acuerdo, pequeño semental, mantén esos pensamientos lujuriosos bajo control. Te esperaré aquí._

_- Contigo no puedo controlarme y lo sabes. Y aunque pudiera no lo haría. Te veo en un rato, nena._

_- Adios, cariño._

Esa pequeña conversación con mi mujer me había calmado un poco.

Acaricié la pequeña cabeza de Scorpius suavemente antes de reunirme con los demás nuevamente.

- Jean, madre, saldré a recoger a Hermione. Tengo que ir en auto porque debemos traer varias cosas para los invitados.

La madre de Hermione me miraba con atención mientras mi madre le tendía un pedazo de tela blanca.

- De acuerdo querido, Jean y yo los esperaremos aquí – respondió mi madre con una sonrisa nostálgica en sus labios - ¿No es adorable? Recuerdo como si hubiese sucedido ayer el día en el que te vestí con él.

Una expresión de confusión se apoderó de mí.

- ¿Qué… qué es eso madre?

- ¿Cómo que qué es? ¡Pues el vestido de bautismo Malfoy!

¡¿Pero qué coño?!

- A mí me parece adorable también, Draco. Imagino lo dulce que te viste con él – agregó Jean alegremente.

Le sonreí de vuelta forzosamente.

- ¿Pretendes vestir a mi hijo con eso? ¿Un vestido? Si recuerdas que Scorpius es un niño, ¿verdad mamá?

Mi madre rio dándome un poco de razón.

- Ya sé que te parece algo antiguo…

- ¿Antiguo? Estoy seguro de que esa cosa ha estado en nuestra familia durante los últimos trescientos años.

- No seas exagerado, querido. A Jean y a mí nos encantaría que Scorpius lo llevara hoy. Es sagrado, y a pesar de que Jean no es bruja, lo entiende. Aunque claro está que la decisión será de Hermione, después de todo es su bebé.

- Si, es nuestro bebé – respondí con más dureza de la que deseaba – Lo siento, es sólo que me ha sorprendido. Después lo decidiremos, ella me está esperando ahora mismo.

Me despedí de las mujeres y salí.

* * *

Cerré la puerta tras subir al auto.

- Te veo tenso.

- ¿Tenso? Estoy que vomito, Sra. Malfoy.

- Piensa en cómo haré desaparecer esa sensación esta noche, y no precisamente con un hechizo, Sr. Malfoy – contestó ella con diversión.

- No puedo esperar a que todo esto acabe, no sólo para tenerte, también porque me está volviendo loco. Mi madre le ha mostrado un jodido trapo viejo que quiere que Scorpius use, a tu madre. Es la cosa más fea que vi en mi vida. Y he visto muchas cosas feas, nena. Tenemos que regresar ya, necesitas controlarlas.

Hermione se rio de mí.

- Estoy segura de que no es tan fatal pero adelante, vámonos. Ginny reunirá a todos para aparecerse juntos en la iglesia.

* * *

La cabeza me daba vueltas y las manos me temblaban de los nervios. Había llegado la hora.

Me encontraba en la puerta de la iglesia analizándolo todo.

Era pequeña e íntima. Había pocas bancas pero cada una de ellas estaba ocupada por un mago, bruja o muggle apreciado por Hermione y yo y que a su vez se preocupaba por Scorpius. El sol de la tarde se metía por los ventanales y en el centro del lugar, hacia el frente, una serie de velas de distintos tamaños rodeadas por arreglos florales se extendían alrededor del altar. Había una extraña pileta con agua a la derecha del hombre con túnica.

¿Así que a él si se le tenía permitido vestir túnica? ¿Y qué hacía un jodido pensadero en medio de todo esto?

Nada en este lugar tiene sentido, joder.

Me desabroché el primer botón a mi alcance de la camisa negra que llevaba hoy. Miré hacia atrás y entonces la vi con mi hijo en brazos e inclinándose para murmurarle algo a Ginevra.

- No Ginny, el vestido ha sido idea de Narcissa. No le pondré el sombrero, Draco me lo ha pedido y creo que tiene razón.

Me acerqué hacia ella admirando lo hermosa que se veía. El vestido púrpura que había elegido abrazaba dulcemente cada una de sus curvas, y su rizado cabello caía graciosamente tras su espalda, sostenido por un pequeño accesorio de perlas que sabrá Merlín que nombre tenía.

- Llegó la hora, cariño – murmuró segundos antes de presionar sus labios contra los míos.

- Lo sé, te ves bellísima – la halagué acariciando su mejilla con mi pulgar.

- Gracias, tú también te ves increíble hoy – respondió sonrojándose.

- Hermione, querida, el Sacerdote me ha dicho que es hora – la madre de Hermione se acercaba a nosotros desde dentro de la iglesia.

- De acuerdo mamá.

- ¿Puedo sostenerlo yo? – le pregunté algo dudoso a mi esposa.

Ella me miró con una amplia sonrisa y los ojos más brillantes que nunca.

- Por supuesto – dijo con seguridad – Sólo presta atención y haz lo que el Sacerdote te dice.

Caminamos a lo largo del pasillo hasta llegar hasta el altar, con las miradas y sonrisas de todos sobre nosotros recordándome de algún modo el día de nuestra boda.

De pronto me sentía jodidamente feliz.

- Buenas tardes hermanos, estamos reunidos el día de hoy para dar la bienvenida a este pequeño dentro del Reino de Dios.

Varias de las frases que dijo el hombre me confundieron, pero traté de que no me importase demasiado.

- Es ahora el turno de los padrinos del pequeño prometerse bajo el juramento – indicó el hombre.

Ginevra y Potter se acercaron lentamente hacia el hombre y repitieron todo lo que él les decía. La mujer sostenía una extraña vela cubierta de volantes mientras cara rajada se limitaba a rodearla por la cintura. A decir verdad, la escena me estaba haciendo sudar. Tenía a Scorpius en mis brazos, a Hermione a mi lado y sus padres y los míos estaban detrás. Y para empeorarlo todo, todos los invitados me miraban y Potter restregaba una llama de fuego sobre mi cara

Pasé el peso de Scorpius hacia mi otro brazo y un segundo después el sacerdote se interrumpió a sí mismo.

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó.

Mierda. Con una jodida mierda.

Vi a Hermione ponerse nerviosa y por el rabillo del ojo observé la expresión de disgusto con la que nos miraba el hombre.

- Ehh… esto… esto es un tatuaje, señor – murmuró Hermione con el rostro completamente pálido por la incomodidad – Sólo no le preste atención, sé que no es… aceptable pero…

- Es un tatuaje familiar – murmuró mi padre de pronto, sorprendiéndonos a todos mientras se recogía la manga de la chaqueta y la camisa a la vez para mostrarle su marca al hombre.

Maldita sea. Jodidamente tenía que arremangarme la camisa hoy. Eres un puto genio Malfoy.

- Es importante que sepáis que Dios no quiere que marquemos nuestro cuerpo, es templo del Espíritu Santo – murmuró el hombre antes se continuar.

- Lo sé, este me lo hizo el mismo diablo – le susurré a Hermione en vos tan baja que sólo ella fue capaz de escucharme, recibiendo como respuesta un disimulado codazo de su parte.

Los minutos pasaron y había llegado el momento crucial.

- ¿Qué nombre han escogido para el niño? – preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Scorpius Alexander Malfoy.

El hombre miró a Hermione completamente confuso.

- Perdón hija, ¿Cómo has dicho?

- Scorpius Alexander Malfoy, padre – contestó ella reprimiendo una risita.

- Un gran nombre para un gran mago – murmuré satisfecho.

Potter y Ginevra me miraron como si tuviera un tercer ojo en medio de las cejas.

- Es decir, niño – corregí asintiendo.

El hombre nos hizo una señal a Hermione y a mí para que nos acercáramos al pensadero o lo que fuera la pila extraña.

- Yo te bautizo con el nombre de Scorpius Alexander Malfoy – murmuró moviendo la mano sobre Scorpius rezando algún tipo de oración – Hijo, es momento de que cubras al niño con el agua bendita – me ordenó el hombre.

Miré a Hermione quien asintió para mí con una sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Así? – dije en el momento en el que me acerqué con Scorpius a la pileta, sostuve su cabeza en mi mano y lo sumergí rápidamente en el agua sacándolo casi al instante.

- ¡Draco! – gritaron mi madre, mi padre, Hermione y Jean a la vez.

Los gritos de los invitados no se hicieron esperar al mismo tiempo en que las ocho personas a mi lado corrían hacia mi completamente alarmadas, auxiliando a mi pequeño hijo quien ya había roto en llanto.

- Está bien, ¡El niño está bien! – informó el padre hacia los invitados levantando los brazos - ¡Es la misericordia de Dios!

Joder.

* * *

_¿Les ha gustado?_

_Escribí este capítulo con la única intención_

_de hacer reir, sin ánimo de ofender a nadie._

_¡Yo misma soy creyente!_

_Espero que se hayan divertido :)_

_¡Dejen sus reviews!_

_Nos leemos._

_Melrosse._


	15. Sexo, Drogas y Ups

_¡Hola!_

_Me he tardado, nuevamente, horrores._

_Lo sé, y también sé que mis excusas no valen de nada así que mejor me_

_las guardo._

_Este capítulo ha sido especialmente complicado de escribir, así que me_

_disculpo si no he logrado salir con algo suficientemente bueno._

_Para ser honesta, lo he re-escrito tres veces, todas ellas con diferente temática._

_¡Esta musa se resiste algunas veces!_

_Aprovecho para agregar que la próxima actualización será en una semana, a partir de hoy._

_Esto si es completamente seguro debido a que el próximo capítulo ya está hecho._

_¡Nunca es tarde para rectificar! Jaja_

_Espero sacarles al menos una sonrisa._

_Disfruten!_

_Personajes de J.K Rowling, lo demás es únicamente **mío**._

_Di **no **al plagio._

* * *

_**Sexo, Drogas y... Ups**_

- Scorpius, no creo que esto sea una buena idea.

- Sí, incluso yo pienso que debemos irnos.

- Ni hablar. Rose, James; no arruinen la diversión – murmuró el joven rodando los ojos.

- Mis padres no vendrán hasta mañana – le secundó su hermana menor – No hay forma de que se enteren sobre esto, he averiguado un hechizo que lo dejará todo en su lugar.

Un grupo de jóvenes magos y brujas se encaminaban sigilosamente escaleras arriba en Malfoy Manor, algunos más entusiasmados que otros. La verdad era que lo que estaban a punto de hacer no era para nada aburrido o desagradable, es más, cada uno de ellos disfrutaría de la experiencia. Y es que cualquier persona mataría por tener la oportunidad de meterse en la habitación de dos de los magos más exitosos, reconocidos y admirados en todo el mundo mágico para develar un par de sus más guardados secretos. Sin embargo, varios de los muchachos ajenos a la familia sabían perfectamente que el señor y la señora Malfoy enfurecerían y les prohibirían volver a poner un pie en la mansión si se enteraban sobre lo que estaban a punto de llevar a cabo.

Pero la tentación era mayor en aquel momento para Scorpius, Rose, Jane, Rob, James y Albus. Era algo que no podían dejar pasar; no cuando los dueños de aquella habitación se habían marchado a unas vacaciones en el pacífico, no cuando la pequeña Isabella, imparable confidente de sus padres, estaba pasando una temporada en casa de sus abuelos Narcissa y Lucius lejos en los montes franceses. No cuando les quedaban apenas dos días para regresar a Hogwarts y comenzar su séptimo y quinto año.

Terminaron de subir los escalones y caminaron hasta el fondo del pasillo. Cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta, el alto y astuto Scorpius Malfoy empujó su cuerpo entre los demás y sacó su varita.

- _Severia Incantatem _– susurró con una sonrisa ladeada.

- ¿Cuándo les escuchaste? – preguntó su hermana con un evidente gesto de sorpresa.

- Si dejaras de pasar todo el día pensando en Zabini lo averiguarías tú también, Jane – murmuró girando el pomo pretendiendo ignorar los rostros avergonzados de su hermana y su mejor amigo – Sí, ya los he descubierto. Si no le dicen a papá, lo haré yo mismo.

Los muchachos se adentraron en la habitación y al apreciar por primera vez aquel lugar los comentarios no se hicieron esperar.

- Wow, Scorpius, tus padres sí que tienen una habitación – murmuró Albus.

- Mi padre es el elegido y ni siquiera tiene una cama tan grande como esta – agregó el mayor de los hijos Potter.

- ¡Y mira el ropero! – chilló la dulce pelirroja Weasley abriendo las puertas de par en par – Tu madre tiene un gusto excelente, Jane, siempre lo he pensado.

- Bien, bien, muy elegante todo, lo sé – dijo cansinamente el líder del grupo – Rob, tú te encargarás del cuarto de baño. James y Albus, al ropero. Rose, tú revisarás la cómoda de la izquierda. Jane – llamó con los ojos brillantes llenos de emoción – tú y yo a las mesas de noche.

- Recuérdame una vez más por qué hacemos esto, Scorpius – gritó sobre su hombro el moreno hijo de Blaise Zabini.

Scorpius soltó una risa antes de abrir el cajón de su padre.

- Porque en dos días entraremos a Hogwarts y justo después de terminar el año tendremos que buscar una carrera. Mientras hacemos eso no tendremos mucho más tiempo de holgazanear todos juntos – murmuró sacando un viejo libro de tapas duras – Además, mis padres son Hermione y Draco Malfoy, deberías de leerte un poco más seguido "Rostros de la Segunda Guerra Mágica".

- ¡Merlín Santo! – exclamó la única chica pelirroja en la habitación.

Los demás magos pararon por un momento lo que estaban haciendo y se acercaron a la muchacha.

- Pero mira nada más, Malfoy. Tu padre ha de tener unas hermosas vistas cada noche, si sabes a lo que me refiero – murmuró James con burla sosteniendo un delicado y provocador blusón de seda y encaje negro con transparencias en los lugares más estratégicos.

Scorpius tensó la mandíbula.

- Que no se te olvide que estás hablando de mi madre, Potter – contestó con evidente molestia.

- Pues será tu madre y prácticamente mi tía, pero tampoco hay que ser modestos. Tu madre no está precisamente mal – susurró con un tono cargado de hormonas adolescentes.

- Bien, basta los dos – murmuró la rubia Jane – Que mi madre tenga lencería no es una sorpresa.

- Por supuesto que no, es una mujer joven – agregó el heredero Malfoy – Ambos lo son, así que será mejor que se concentren en cosas realmente valiosas.

- Bueno, no sé a qué te refieres pero esto sin duda califica como valioso – murmuró a lo lejos Albus.

Lo muchachos se acercaron y sus mandíbulas cayeron al suelo.

Uno de los cajones del closet se encontraba abierto mostrando todo lo que había en su interior. Una cámara muggle, unos rollos en negativo y varios álbumes de fotos habían captado la total atención de los cuatro jóvenes magos.

- Ni se te ocurra abrirlo – sentenció Scorpius pasándose una mano por el cabello ondulado, encaminándose hacia el borde de la cama.

El pelinegro ignoró su petición y se dispuso a abrir los tomos, porque eso eran. Toda una serie de fotos _bastante _comprometedoras, las cuales mostraban a una sexy y sonriente Hermione siendo complacida por el nada menos sensual y masculino Draco Malfoy.

Scorpius alcanzó a ver de reojo una parte del candente descubrimiento y sintió como la sangre de todo su cuerpo caía a sus pies.

Sonaba absurdo pero, ¡Sus padres tenían sexo! Y además de eso, ¡Se sacaban fotos haciéndolo! No era un idiota, sabía inconscientemente que llevaban una vida sexual activa, pero Merlín, jamás se detuvo a pensar realmente en lo que aquello significaba. Y por si fuera poco, había toda una colección de fotos que lo probaban.

¡Cómo habían podido! ¡Eran adultos, padres de tres hijos! ¡Con puestos demasiado importantes en el Ministerio!

¿Que pasaría si algo de eso se hacía público alguna vez? ¿Si alguien irrumpía en la mansión?

Y a él lo castigaban por tener una _Corazón de Bruja XXX_.

Hipócritas.

El sólo había querido encontrar algún artefacto de magia oscura, o una carta vieja de la Orden. Hasta una máscara de mortífago habría sido suficiente, pero definitivamente lo que había encontrado sobrepasaba los límites de su curiosidad.

- En el baño no hay nada interesante – murmuró Rob entrando en la habitación – Un par de condones muggles, una botella de loción y muchas toallas.

- Yo sí que me he encontrado la bomba – dijo Jane con una sonrisa sosteniendo en sus manos una caja de madera negra.

La joven bruja comenzó a sacar el interior de la caja, colocándolo sobre la gran cama para que todos pudieran verlo.

Un par de bolsitas de seda con una especie de hierba machucada y compacta, una especie de aros de metal unidos por una cadena, varias botellitas con distintas pociones dentro y un sobre grande que guardaba en su interior una infinidad de cartas que databan de hacía por lo menos veinte años y hasta el presente.

- He oído sobre esto – murmuró Scorpius un poco más repuesto del shock – Es muggle. La metes en una pipa y la fumas, algunos dicen que es algo que ni la magia puede igualar.

- Y estas cartas son algo… explícitas – agregó Rose sonrojándose hasta la raíz del pelo, sosteniendo los pergaminos entre sus dedos temblorosos.

Jane le arrebató una y la leyó con rapidez.

- ¡Por Dios, nuestros padres están enfermos! – chilló completamente escandalizada y con una risa de pura incredulidad.

- Mira la fecha, Jane – le contestó Albus – Tendrían nuestra edad en aquella época.

- Además – se sumó Zabini – rebuscar en una habitación ajena no es precisamente un signo de salud mental.

Los jóvenes se amontonaron sobre la cama y cada uno tomó un objeto de la caja.

James y Scorpius descubrieron rápidamente cómo meter la hierba en la pipa y sin pensárselo dos veces comenzaron a fumar; Albus y Rose leían entre los dos el montón de cartas mientras se alegraban el humor a base de botellitas con poción, y al fondo, Rob había conseguido amarrar a Jane con los aros metálicos a uno de los postes de la cama, regándole besos por todo su rostro y cuello a la vez que compartían entre los dos lo que quedaba de las botellitas.

Los álbumes abiertos estaban regados por el piso y toda la lencería de Hermione había quedado amontonada a los pies de la cama. La euforia de los adolescentes era tanta que no se percataron de que escaleras abajo Draco y Hermione ya entraban por la puerta principal, regresando anticipadamente de sus vacaciones debido a la repentina llamada que recibió la mujer desde el Ministerio.

Los adultos no escucharon a sus hijos por ningún lado así que asumieron que debían de haber salido por ahí, terminando en Hogsmade o en casa de Potter.

Sin preocuparse más de lo necesario Draco había envuelto entre sus brazos a su adorada esposa dirigiéndola rumbo a su habitación para declararle una vez más cuanto la amaba, y ella lo había dejado hacer correspondiéndole aún con más vehemencia todas sus caricias.

Caminaban con dificultad debido a que sus cuerpos casi se entrelazaban por completo, pero al cabo de un par de minutos llegaron a su habitación.

Draco soltó el pecho de Hermione sólo por un segundo para abrir la puerta, pero lo que sucedía frente a sus ojos le cortó la respiración con la misma delicadeza que tiene la pólvora al estallar en el cielo.

- ¡QUITA TUS MALDITAS MANOS DE MI HIJA! – gritó Draco tirando a Hermione al piso, tan furioso que Rob estaba seguro de que los efectos de la posición le habían pasado en es instante.

- Mierda – susurró Scorpius sin poder evitar sonreir como un tonto.

Draco corrió dentro de la habitación y quitó con rudeza las pipas de la boca de su hijo y su amigo.

- ¡Merlín, no! – gritó Hermione con la dignidad en los pies, completamente avergonzada y furiosa recogiendo las fotos del suelo - ¡Jane Malfoy! ¡En qué demonios estás pensando! – gritó completamente fuera de sí – Y tú, Scorpius… - continuó diciendo sin poder terminar la frase debido a lo alterada que se encontraba.

Scorpius sólo podía reír como efecto de la hierba, pero a su padre eso no le importaba.

Se acercó a él y le pegó un bofetón, tratando con todo su ser de no soltar en él toda la fuerza que poseía. Scorpius lo miró entre sorprendido y aterrorizado. Su padre jamás le había pegado de esa forma.

- ¡Estas son nuestras cosas, maldita sea! Son las cosas de tu propia madre y te comportas como un idiota. ¿Acaso no te importa ella que te tiene sin cuidado irrumpir en su privacidad y dejando a todo el mundo hacerlo contigo? ¡Y ni siquiera te ha interesado cuidar de tu hermana! – estalló con la vena de la frente brincándole sin cesar – Será mejor que te vayas de una maldita vez, Robert. Sino lo haces en este puto momento te mataré, y no me importará lo que tus padres puedan hacer - dijo esta vez dirigiéndose al hijo de su mejor amigo.

El silencio se hizo en la habitación, únicamente interrumpido por los sollozos decepcionados y asustados de Hermione.

- No me vengas ahora con que no he cuidado de Jane – contraatacó Scorpius sacando valor para enfrentarse a su padre - ¡Tú le has hecho fotos a mamá! ¡Ustedes tienen sexo! – exclamó con una mueca de asco, con una expresión de incredulidad tan grande que parecía un niño al que le acaban de decir que Santa no existe.

- ¡Pues por supuesto que me follo a tu madre, joder! – Draco se sentía tan cabreado que la cabeza le pitaba - ¡Es mi maldita mujer, Merlín! Además, no soy un condenado crío como todos ustedes - casi escupió con el pecho subiendo y bajando debido a su respiración alterada.

Draco se arremangó la camisa en un intento por tranquilarse y Rose palideció aún más si era posible al ver la marca tenebrosa sobre la piel de Draco Malfoy.

Ella siempre se había sentido profundamente intimidada por aquel hombre. Hermione lo notó y antes de que la muchacha se desmayara la despidió dedicándole una mirada de profundo disgusto.

- Rose, vete por favor – pidió la castaña bruja a la mayor Weasley.

Draco se volvió hacia Jane y le soltó las esposas sin poder resistirse a mandarle un ligero hechizo que le dejó las marcas en sus muñecas.

Hermione lo miró furiosa pero no dijo nada. A pesar de todo estaba en contra del castigo físico por hechizo, pero ahora no era el momento de decirlo.

Más tarde se las vería con él.

- Maldita sea, esta vez si que se han pasado - susurró Draco cerrando los ojos con fuerza - No tuve hijos para lidiar con esta mierda.

- Todos ustedes se van a Hogwarts esta misma noche - ordenó Hermione con una expresión tan mortificada que a Scorpius le rompió el corazón - Sí, ustedes también - dijo mirando a sus sobrinos James y Albus.

- ¡Por supuesto! Tengan por seguro que Potter, Blaise y Weasley se van a enterar de toda esta maldita mierda - finalizó el rubio mayor recogiendo el desastre con un movimiento de varita.

Albus y James se miraron aterrados y decidieron que lo mejor era marcharse.

- Lo... lo sentimos mucho de verdad, Tío Draco.

- Si tía, yo... -

- Márchense - contestó sin más la mujer.

Jane y Scorpius quedaban solos a la merced de sus padres. Las mejillas de la muchacha no se apagaban aún; el que su padre la encontrara de esa forma con Rob la avergonzaba como nunca nada lo hizo antes.

Scorpius, por su parte, se sentía ahora más que merecedor del golpe de su padre. Los efectos de la hierba se le habían esfumado.

- Ustedes... ustedes me van a matar un maldito día, joder.

- Y yo no puedo estar más que contenta de haber mandado a Bella lejos de aquí - susurró la madre apoyando su cuerpo contra el de su esposo.

Draco tomó con fuerza la cintura de su mujer mientras pensaba que castigo les iba a poner a sus rebeldes hijos.

Los ojos se le iluminaron en el momento en que la idea cruzó su cabeza y no pudo evitar sonreirles con maldad.

- Ustedes dos tendrán unas excelentes navidades en casa de sus abuelos Granger, sin magia, regalos, y limpiando el equipo de ortodoncia.

Jane miró a su sonriente padre con la cara de frustracción que pondría cualquier niña malcriada al saber que no pasará sus vacaciones cerca del chico que le gusta.

- ¡Papá!

* * *

_¿Qué tal?_

_Espero leer sus opiniones en los hermosos reviews :)_

_Y un adelanto: En el próximo capítulo sabremos que pasa cuando_

_tu hija tiene el periodo por primera vez y tu esposa y madre están lejos._

_¡Nos leemos!_

_Melrosse_


	16. Nota

¡Hola!

Lo siento, les doy permiso de mandarme cuanta imperdonable quieran no sólo por el hecho de no haber actualizado como lo prometí, sino además porque esta alerta que han recibido en sus correos no sea más que una nota de autor.

No sé si está permitido hacer esto, pero de alguna forma necesitaba comunicarme con ustedes.

Sé lo que les he prometido, y también sé que muchas de ustedes se preguntaran: ¿Por qué si tiene el capítulo escrito no lo sube ya en lugar de estar escribiendo notas?

Pues…verán.

Sí, el capítulo está listo hace bastante. Lo que ocurre es que cuando quise subirlo todo se me complicó. Sino salía una cosa, era otra. Si no se me venían los exámenes, venía el reto x al que me había apuntado con anterioridad y cuyo plazo estaba por acabarse. Si no era eso, llegaba a casa demasiado cansada como para siquiera prender el computador e intentar actualizar. Lo siento muchísimo, de verdad que sí. Justo después de eso me distraje demasiado con la Copa del Mundo (Sí, me gusta el fútbol) y con mi país dando semejante papel nunca antes visto (Costa Rica siii!) se me hacía casi imposible evitarme a mí misma contagiarme de esa fiebre. Ahora mismo mi madre está tomando un viaje, y aunque parezca una broma, no tenerla cerca ha hecho que recaigan sobre mí varias responsabilidades de las que antes no me ocupaba, y sin duda he estado bastante más pendiente de ella que de .

Volviendo al tema, ahora mismo que tengo oportunidad de subir el capítulo y no lo estoy haciendo, es porque he decidido recompensarlas a todas con una actualización doble. Esto quiere decir que cuando suba el capítulo que ya está hecho, subiré con él el que le sigue, así que cuando lo lean, el capítulo siguiente estará ahí esperando fresco y listo para que no pierdan detalle.

Honestamente, considero que es una buena opción dado que si me decido a actualizar hoy, por ejemplo, sé que tardaré en actualizar al menos el mismo tiempo que he tardado ya desde la última actualización, eso sin contar que el capítulo que le sigue al próximo ni siquiera está listo.

Ya le he puesto fecha a esa doble actualización bomba: 31 de julio del 2014.

Sé que faltan un par de semanas aún, pero mi madre no regresa sino hasta el 20 de este mismo mes, y justo la semana antes de eso debo rendir mis exámenes parciales, de los cuales depende mi vida, a decir verdad.

Quiero además agradecer por toda la paciencia que han tenido conmigo. Sé muy bien que no la merezco, pero aun así infinitas gracias. Sé que debería pagarles mejor todo el apoyo que me han dado, pero créanme cuando les digo que lo intento de corazón y me rompe el alma no haber cumplido mi promesa.

Mil gracias de verdad, gracias por seguir a mi lado tras estos años. Sé que este fic es pequeño y no se compara con las docenas de fics grandiosos que hay por ahí, pero también sé que los seguidores de este fic son los más maravillosos de todos, y muestra de ello es que aún y con mis tardanzas aquí seguimos todos después de más de tres años.

Espero que estén muy bien, y que la próxima vez que nos veamos rían bastante

Pd. Pueden escribirme en un review sobre qué les gustaría que tratara el próximo-próximo capítulo. Les recuerdo que el próximo recorre un poco el momento en el que Draco se da cuenda de que su pequeña Jane ya no es tan pequeña; más bien se ha convertido en una señorita a la que "Andrés" la ha visitado y el pobre rubio no tiene a Hermione cerca durante la situación.


	17. La Charla

_¡Hola!_

_No sería yo si no me atraso un par de días, ¿cierto?_

_Muchísimas gracias por la paciencia que me han_

_mostrado, miles de gracias de todo corazón._

_Espero que les guste :)_

_El próximo capítulo lo subire esta noche._

_Personajes de J.K Rowling, lo demás es únicamente **mío**._

_Di **no** al plagio._

* * *

_**La Charla**_

Comenzaba a acostumbrarme a este escenario. Ya había transcurrido una semana desde mi solicitud de vacaciones al Ministerio, y no podía más que sonreír internamente al recordarme a mí mismo que aún me quedaban siete días más de pura gloria.

- Tu madre quiere vernos, esta mañana envió una lechuza – comentó distraídamente mi esposa, quien se encontraba arrecostada hacia el extremo contrario del sofá descansando sus torneadas y desnudas piernas sobre mi regazo.

- Entonces debemos ir esta noche, no quiero tenerla el resto de mis vacaciones asechándome con sus notas – contesté acariciando sus pies con una mano mientras leía con detenimiento uno de los viejos libros sobre leyes que el Ministerio estuvo a punto de desechar.

Sentí la mirada reprobatoria de Hermione sobre mi rostro.

- Es tu madre Draco, no deberías comportarte de una forma tan grosera con ella.

Levanté la vista hacia ella.

- Es tu suegra Hermione, no deberías comportarte de una forma tan amable con ella.

- ¡Oye! – rio sorprendida a la vez que me empujaba con uno de sus pies.

- Es una ley de comportamiento mundial, deberías saberlo, sabelotodo.

Ella siguió con su mirada sobre mí, relamiéndose los labios.

- ¿Esto quiere decir entonces que odias a mi madre? – preguntó divertida cruzándose de brazos.

Estaba a punto de responderle cuando justo en ese momento dos pares de piernas pequeñas y ágiles bajaban ruidosamente por las escaleras, riendo una tras otra mientras disputaban una pequeña carrera de velocidad.

- Paren ahí – ordenó Hermione buscándolas con la mirada.

Las niñas se acercaron sigilosamente hasta pararse en medio de la sala, frente a nosotros.

Ahogué el grito que me subía por la garganta.

- ¿Para dónde van con tanta prisa, señoritas? – les preguntó su madre.

- Mamá, sólo vamos al jardín con Scorpius y Rob – contestó mi hija mayor, pero yo no tenía intención de dejarla agregar nada más.

- De ninguna manera.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Jane confundida, mientras peinaba su cabello largo en una cola de caballo alta.

Hermione me volvió a ver como si estuviera loco.

- Draco, sabes que no hay lugar más seguro que la mansión – dijo mi castaña con una expresión de confusión reinando en su rostro – No le hagan caso a su padre, está siendo Malfoy hoy. Salgan pero no se alejen mucho hacia los terrenos del norte.

Las niñas salieron de la habitación mirándose entre sí, pero sin decir una palabra.

- ¿"De ninguna manera"? – Hermione me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¿Acaso no viste como andaba vestida tu hija? ¿Te has dado cuenta que la has dejado salir vistiendo unos shorts más cortos que el salario de Weasel?

Mi esposa se puso en pie y me miró a la cara con la mandíbula casi rosando el piso.

- ¡¿Te estás escuchando?!

- ¡Por supuesto que me estoy escuchando! Jane tiene sólo doce años Hermione, doce, maldita sea.

La vi soltar un suspiro de exasperación.

- Exacto. Tiene doce, Draco, los niños visten ropa cómoda y más aún cuando el sol calienta como hoy. Y baja la voz.

Traté de calmarme y de ser racional.

Maldita sea.

- Mira, el cabrón de Zabini de seguro ya ha tenido charlas enfermas con Robert. No voy a permitir que corrompa a Jane ni mucho menos que intente algo con ella. Sabes perfectamente que es precisamente a esta jodida edad que las hormonas se les alborotan. Y no creas que se me ha pasado por alto la forma en la que ese jodido chaval miraba a mi niña.

Hermione soltó una carcajada totalmente incrédula.

- Estas siento demasiado sobreprotector, Draco – decía mientras se acercaba hacia mí tomándome la mano – Y eso está bien, al menos es normal. Pero recuerda que aunque tenga doce, Jane siempre será tu pequeña. Sé que es aterrador verlos crecer bajo tu nariz, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer más que dejarlos ser – dirigí mis labios hacia los suyos porque no podía escucharla decir una palabra más.

Joder. Me estoy haciendo viejo.

- Tu deberías ponerte en mi lugar para variar – murmuré sosteniendo su cintura con mis manos – La niña ha heredado tus jodidamente hermosas piernas, y estos niños de ahora desarrollan rápido. En un par de años las alcanzará y entonces tendré que mandarla a Hogwarts con pantalón.

- Y entonces yo me encargaré de meter faldas en su baúl – contestó guiñándome un ojo.

- ¡Granger! – la reprendí.

- Deja de actuar así, Malfoy, la paranoia no te va – susurró plantándome otro sutil beso en los labios – Y ve a darte una ducha, si pretendes que vayamos hoy con tu madre.

* * *

- Ginny traerá la cena estas tres noches, gracias a Merlín obtuvo vacaciones en estos días al igual que todos. No te preocupes por la colada, ya la haré yo cuando regrese. Bella tomará el té con tu madre el sábado, recuerda que es la _nieta de la semana, _y no olvides recoger a Scorpius mañana en casa de Harry.

- De acuerdo nena, todo apuntado – murmuré tamborileando un dedo contra mi cabeza un par de veces.

- Draco, siento mucho tener que irme ahora justo cuando te quedan tres días más de vacaciones, pero sabes que por más que lo intenté no pude cambiar la fecha – Hermione no dejaba de disculparse por su viaje de trabajo a último minuto.

¿Me molestaba? Pues sí. Maldita sea si no quería pasarme los últimos tres días libres que vería en mucho tiempo tocando a mi esposa en todos los rincones de esta casa.

Soy un hombre joven, tengo sólo treinta y cinco.

Eso es ser joven, ¿cierto?

Joder con mis hijos creciendo rápido, haciéndome sentir un viejo senil.

- Relájate, estos días fuera harán que me extrañes y entonces no podrás mantener tus manos lejos de mí – le aseguré tomándola del brazo con fuerza y colocándola encima de mí regazo, con mis manos sobre ella en todas partes.

- ¡Draco! – me reprendió riendo mientras se acomodaba el zapato que hice que se le aflojara.

- Vamos, sabes que así será, Granger - le dije besándola con fuerza.

- Será mejor que me vaya ahora, no quiero tener al Ministro gritándome todo el día – finalizó peinándome el cabello con una mano y besando mi mejilla fugazmente.

* * *

- ¡Joder!

¿Qué carajos significaban esos gritos tan temprano un sábado por la mañana?

Salí de la cama sin poder evitar la molestia que ese estruendo me provocaba.

Me calcé las pantuflas y suspiré mientras me dirigía a la habitación de Jane.

Abrí la puerta y me la encontré temblando en su cama.

- ¿Se puede saber que c… cosa sucede, en nombre de Merlín? – pregunté terminando de acomodarme la camiseta.

- Papá, moriré – me contestó mi hija con los ojos tan abiertos y la cara tan pálida que por un momento temí que tuviera razón.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Jane? ¿Por qué dices eso? – me acerqué y le toqué la frente, pero no parecía tener fiebre.

En ese momento Jane se irguió un poco sobre su lugar y levantó las sábanas que tenía sobre su cuerpo.

Mentiría si dijera que preferiría estar al frente de un grupo de mortífagos a tener que lidiar con esto justo ahora.

- Oh no, carajo no – dije sin poder contenerme.

Jane se asustó aún más.

- ¿Moriré cierto? – murmuró asintiendo – Lo sabía, me desangraré hasta la muerte.

- Jane, no digas tonterías – le dije a la vez que le ayudaba a salir de la cama - ¿Es que tu madre no te ha hablado sobre esto?

- ¿Sobre sangrar hasta morir? No.

_Maldita sea, Granger._

En momentos como este juraría mi vida a que esta mujer se estaba vengando de cualquier tontería que le podría haber hecho siendo un chaval.

- Perfecto, tu madre se ha olvidado de posiblemente la tarea más importante en toda tu jodida crianza.

- Papá – murmuró mi hija como lo hacía siempre que utilizaba alguna "palabrota".

- De acuerdo, ahora ve a cambiarte y regresa aquí – esto me estaba poniendo los nervios de punta.

Jane se dirigió en silencio hacia el baño haciendo una parada antes en su closet para tomar algo de ropa limpia.

Joder Hermione, joder.

Ni en un millón de años imaginaría que a mí, Draco Malfoy, me tocaría un día tener _la charla_ –que le tocaba explícitamente mantener a mi esposa- con mi hija mayor y sin ninguna ayuda femenina.

¿Qué carajos le iba a decir? ¿Ya ovulas, más te vale no quedarte embarazada?

Maldita sea esta jodida situación.

Mi hija se acercó a pasos lentos mientras me miraba completamente asustada.

_Muy bien Malfoy, la niña está asustada. Es tu jodida hija, no la aterrorices más. _

- Espera – la detuve antes de que se sentara nuevamente sobre la cama.

Saqué mi varita y limpié la cama con un ligero movimiento.

- Muy bien, siéntate conmigo Jane.

Ella obedeció y me miró a los ojos con mucha atención.

- De acuerdo, escucha… esto… pues – que me partiera un rayo si esto no era lo más incómodo del mundo – Las niñas, es decir, las mujeres, son las que traen al mundo a los bebés, ¿cierto?

- Cierto – asintió.

- ¿Tu sabes cómo se hacen los bebés, verdad Jane? – pregunté casi sudoroso y aterrorizado de saber la respuesta.

- Sí papá, los padres tienen sexo.

- Okaaaaaay – mi voz subió al menos tres tonos – De acuerdo, bien.

Guardé silencio mientras procesaba la información.

Mi hija sabía lo que era el sexo.

Mi hija mayor, mi primera niña, mi bebé sabía a sus doce años lo que era el sexo.

_Relájate Malfoy, tú a esa edad también lo sabías. Concéntrate. Tu hija recibirá esta charla sólo una vez en su vida, no lo arruines. _

- Bien, Jane, escúchame con atención porque no repetiré esto nunca más en mi vida – ella asintió sonriendo, era evidente que entendía cuan incómodo era esto para mí, como su padre – Tú tienes en tu cuerpo la…posibilidad de ser madre alguna vez. Los hombres tienen en el suyo la misma posibilidad, esto quiere decir qu…

- ¿Scorpius sangrará también, entonces? – preguntó alarmada.

Me tapé la cara con las manos. Esto no estaba yendo nada bien.

- No, no, lo siento, no he sido específico.

Será porque no quiero serlo.

- Escucha, las mujeres tienen óvulos y los hombres espermatozoides. Cuando los padres –y escúchame bien, _padres,_ porque sólo los padres tienen sexo, ¿me oíste?- cuando ellos lo hacen, algunas veces un óvulo y un espermatozoide se unen y forman un embrión que con el tiempo se desarrollará hasta ser un bebé. Cuando eso no pasa –y no pasará en tu vida hasta que tengas cuarenta y estés casada- el cuerpo de la mujer debe expulsar ese óvulo que no ha encontrado ningún espermatozoide con el cuál…pues… fecundarse.

- ¿Esto quiere decir que sangraré por el resto de mi vida hasta que tenga un bebé? – casi gritó.

- Sí, será una vez al mes y hasta que tengas la edad de tu abuela.

- ¡Papá! – dijo aterrorizada y con la mirada perdida.

- Jane – tomé una de sus manos con la mía – Esto no es tan terrible como suena, confía en mí, simplemente yo no soy la persona más indicada para explicártelo. Cuando tu madre regrese te explicara todo como tiene que ser, te aseguro que le entenderás mejor a ella.

- Muy bien – aceptó mordiéndose los labios.

- De momento llamaré a tu tía Ginny, ella te ayudará – traté de tranquilizarla besando su frente – Lo que yo sí te puedo decir, como tu padre, es que no quiero que tengas sexo nunca en tu vida Jane, nunca – ella me miró riendo – No estoy bromeando Jane Cassiopeia Malfoy, nada de contacto.

- Papá, puede que no sepa de qué se trata esto que me está pasando, pero sé que es el sexo y sé que un día lo tendré – murmuró con voz tranquila.

Sentí que el corazón se me partía en dos.

- No, soy tu padre y te lo prohíbo, Jane – me pasé una mano por el cabello – Tú aún eres muy joven para darte cuenta, pero no sabes lo que Draco Malfoy le podría hacer al que se atreva a ponerte una mano encima.

Ella sonrió con más ganas aún y me besó una mejilla.

- Siempre serás el único chico al que le preste atención papá, a ti y al idiota de Scorpius.

* * *

Bajé las escaleras de dos en dos y me dirigí directo a la chimenea, apoyándome con una rodilla en el piso.

- Esto, buenos días, señora Weasley – saludé a la mujer con una más que aceptable sonrisa de mi parte.

- Oh Draco, querido, ¿cómo están todos por allá? – preguntó con una genuina sonrisa maternal, de esas que Hermione siempre tenía para mí y nuestros hijos.

_Oh no, no pienses en ella, te debe una y bastante grande._

- Estamos muy bien, señora Weasley – contesté visiblemente incómodo – ¿Está Ginny cerca?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- Oh no querido, ha salido hace un rato y no creo que vuelva pronto, ¿qué ocurre? ¿quieres dejarle un recado? – preguntó atenta y sonriente.

- Sí, bueno, verá – tragué con fuerza el nudo que se me estaba formando en la garganta – Hermione no está en casa, mi madre está en su casa con mi otra hija por lo que no puede venir, y Ginny era a quien iba a pedir ayuda – tragué nuevamente y me concentré en buscar las palabras adecuadas para comunicarle algo tan importante y personal a una mujer que a duras penas había hablado en mi vida – Esta mañana Jane ha despertado y pues, ha tenido su primer periodo y yo..

- ¡Oh Santo Merlín mi nena ya es toda una señorita! - gritó casi al borde de las lágrimas.

Mierda, esta mujer sí que gritaba.

* * *

_Espero de verdad que lo hayan disfrutado._

_¡No olviden dejar sus reviews!_

_Gracias infinitas nuevamente y espero verlos _

_esta noche._

_Nos leemos._

_Melrosse._


	18. Columpios Muggles

_¡Porque lo prometido es deuda!_

_Aquí vengo con la doble actualización de hoy._

_Espero de verdad que hayan disfrutado el capítulo anterior,_

_y que disfruten de este igualmente. _

_Personajes de J.K Rowling, lo demás es únicamente **mío**._

_Di **no** al plagio._

* * *

**_Columpios Muggles _**

- Scorpius, ¿dónde dejaste tu zapato, eh? – podría jurar que había visto ese condenado zapato unas veinte veces esta mañana, justo antes de decidirme y venir a buscarlo.

- Papá vamos - se limitó a decir mi hijo mientras jugaba con un par de autos muggles, sentado sobre la alfombra.

Merlín sabe que no estoy acostumbrado a hacer estas cosas, pero Hermione confió en mí.

Después de todo, nadie había muerto por llevar a su hijo de cuatro años al parque, ¿cierto?

Hermione lo había preparado todo, así no perdería detalle alguno. El abrigo estaba sobre el sofá, mi bolso –masculino, hecho de cuero sobrio y viril- tenía dentro ya el pequeño balón muggle y los bocadillos. Lo único que me quedaba por hacer era encontrar el jodido zapato.

- Y ahí está – suspiré de alivio al encontrar el pequeño objeto debajo de la mesa de café.

- Muy bien campeón, ¿estás listo para irnos? – le pregunté sentándome con él en el piso mientras le colocaba su zapato.

- ¡Sí papá! – contestó lleno de entusiasmo, haciendo que sus pequeños risos platinados saltaran sobre su cabeza.

- En ese caso será mejor que nos vayamos ya, Scorp – le dije levantándolo del piso conmigo y llevándolo hasta lo más alto, sobre mis hombros, mientras escuchaba cómo se carcajeaba.

Esto era, precisamente, la parte que más me gustaba de ser padre. Escucharlo reír de esa forma y saber que ese niño aquí era mi hijo. A mis veinticinco años, era la sensación más jodidamente maravillosa que se me permitía experimentar cada día.

Salimos de la mansión y busqué una esquina del jardín en la que solía desaparecerme.

- Agárrate fuerte, Scorpius – y justo en ese momento sentí sus pequeñas manitas sobre mi chaqueta negra.

Un par de segundos después nos encontrábamos en una de las esquinas del parque muggle al que Hermione solía venir a jugar cuando era niña. Era un día frío pero no era de sorprenderse, después de todo, esto era el centro de Londres. El parque estaba muy bien cuidado. Un sin número de árboles se movían al ritmo en que soplaba el viento, montañas de hojas secas se acumulaban sobre el suelo, y la zona de juegos estaba siendo ocupaba por una buena cantidad de niños cuyos padres los observaban sentados en las bancas de picnic.

- Bien Scorpius, ¿quieres ir a jugar con los demás niños? – le pregunté dejándolo en el piso.

Asintió como respuesta mientras me sonreía ampliamente.

- De acuerdo pero antes, dime ¿cuáles son las reglas sobre las que hablamos en casa?

Mi hijo retrocedió los dos pasos que había dado hacia el frente y me miró con la impaciencia adornando su rostro.

- Ehh, no debo golpear a ningún niño, ni decir palabras malas – enumeró utilizando sus pequeños dedos – Oh, tampoco debo alejarme o hablar con extraños – finalizó orgulloso de haber recordado las cuatro cosas.

- Excelente – lo felicité revolviéndole el cabello – Te estaré vigilando desde acá – murmuré señalando la banca que tenía a mi espalda.

- Bien papá – dijo antes de echarse a correr para unirse a los otros niños.

Un Malfoy –el heredero Malfoy- jugando con niños muggles.

Mi padre debe de estar sufriendo un ataque al corazón en este momento.

Mantuve la vista fija en mi hijo hasta que se unió al resto, y luego me di la vuelta para sentarme en la banca.

Maldita madera mojada.

Saqué uno de los libros que había empacado a último minuto, _Cooperación Mágica Internacional y sus Inicios, _y recosté la espalda sobre el borde de la mesa, sumiéndome en la lectura.

A lo lejos podía distinguir la risa y gritos de Scorpius entre las de los otros niños, y me felicité a mí mismo por haber alcanzado aquel nivel de paternidad responsable.

Me acomodé el pelo un par de veces debido al viento que corría, crucé las piernas y comencé a leer.

Estaba disfrutando –y aprendiendo- con aquel libro cuando de pronto una sombra me tapó la visión.

- ¿Está este asiento ocupado? – preguntó una voz femenina.

Levanté la mirada y me encontré con una mujer rubia y joven, no mucho más que yo. Vestía una chaqueta femenina de color ciruela y unas altas botas negras.

- Oh no, no lo está, adelante – contesté siendo amable señalándole con una mano que se sentara.

No lo había notado, pero en cuanto miré a mí alrededor me di cuenta de que era el único hombre en este jodido lugar.

_Joder, van a pensar que soy gay. _

- Hace frío – murmuró la mujer frotándose los brazos y sonriéndome ampliamente.

Un momento.

Yo conocía ese tipo de sonrisas, y sabía perfectamente que no eran las que una mujer le dedicaría a su amigo gay.

- Sí, es una tarde fría, suele ser así en Londres – le contesté cerrando mi libro y colocándolo a mi lado, sobre la fría tabla de madera.

- Será mejor guardar el calor – murmuró acercándose más a mi lado mientras guiñaba un ojo en mi dirección.

Joder.

De pronto me sentí incómodo.

Sí, esta mujer era bellísima. Largo cabello rubio, un cuerpo delgado, atlético y toda coqueteando conmigo.

Pero yo estaba casado, _felizmente casado_, y me sorprendió enormemente darme cuenta de que esta reacción que tenía ahora no hubiese sido la misma años atrás.

Aún y cuando tenía apenas veinticinco años.

Tenía a mi castaña sabelotodo, y aunque no estaba con ella en ese momento, sentía que ella estaba conmigo.

Me limité a sonreírle de vuelta y a mirar hacia el frente.

- Mi nombre es Julie Godwin – murmuró tendiéndome la mano con delicadeza.

- Un placer Julie, soy Draco Malfoy – respondí estrechando su mano.

- ¿Draco? ¿Malfoy? No eres de por aquí, ¿cierto? – preguntó con curiosidad.

Decidí que podría hablar con la mujer.

Después de todo no era como si fuera a engañar a Hermione con ella, jamás; además de eso, no podía permitirme ignorar a una mujer, por más muggle que fuera esta.

Caballerosidad ante todo.

- Soy inglés, pero mi familia no es muy conocida por aquí.

- Oh ya veo – dijo cruzando sus piernas – Apuesto a que tu hijo es aquel de allá, sus cabelleras no son muy comunes tampoco.

Reí dándole la razón.

- Tienes razón – asentí – Tiene cuatro años, su nombre es Scorpius.

- ¿Scorpius? Vaya que son originales en tu familia – murmuró sorprendida y mordiéndose el labio un segundo más tarde.

La miré con mala cara.

¿Qué carajos tenía el mundo en contra de los nombres de constelaciones? Joder.

Ya venía siendo hora de que se dieran por enterados que sólo una familia tan monumental como los Black sería la responsable de una tradición de semejante calibre.

- Oh no, lo siento mucho, yo… yo no quería sonar grosera ni… -

Negué con la cabeza, recordándome a mismo que esta era una mujer muggle.

- No es nada – le aseguré.

- Es un niño muy hermoso, Draco. Justo ahora está jugando con mi pequeño Patrick.

- Tienes un niño hermoso tú también, Julie.

- Su padre nunca quiso saber nada sobre él – comenzó a relatar.

Oh no. Esta desconocida iba a comenzar a relatarme la historia de abandono del pobre niño que jugaba con mi hijo.

- … y tuve que hacerlo yo sola, ¿puedes creerlo? Así sin más. Ha sido muy difícil, y justo ahora Patrick ha comenzado a preguntar por él.

Me aclaré la garganta un poco incómodo.

- Si, bueno, los niños aprenden lo que ven. Es probable que ya se haya dado cuenta de que los demás niños tienen una figura paterna además de su madre.

- Tienes razón – coincidió la mujer mirándome fijamente a los ojos – Deberían existir más hombres como tú, Draco. Hombres jóvenes que han aceptado sus acciones y se responsabilizan sobre ellas, hombres que ven por sus hijos, sabes.

- Sí, pues – no sabía que carajos responder – algunos hombres lo hacen a pesar de las circunstancias, Julie.

La mujer se colocó una mano sobre el pecho y me dedicó una mirada brillante.

- Lo sé, Draco, lo sé – asintió levemente, con una actitud melancólica bastante espontánea - ¡Cuánto daría yo por encontrar un hombre como tú en mi camino! – al escuchar esas palabras no pude más que revolverme en mi asiento alejándome con disimulo un par de centímetros – Un hombre que lleva a su hijo al parque, uno que ha asumido el rol de padre, aún y cuando no hay una señora Malfoy a su lado que le ayude y… -

- Oh no, sí que hay señora Malfoy – murmuré levantando una ceja y alzando sobre mi cara mi mano izquierda, mostrándole el anillo plateado que reposaba en mi dedo.

La mujer abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, sorprendida, y tomó mi mano con suavidad pretendiendo apreciar mi alianza.

- Oh, ¿y será entonces que esta señora Malfoy sigue en este mundo? Porque no la veo por ninguna parte – agregó soltándose el primer botón de su chaqueta, mostrando unos más que sugerentes pechos blancos bajo una cadena de oro gruesa.

- Créeme, mi esposa está _muy _viva – le aseguré con un amago de risa, incrédulo.

No me sorprendía que Patrick Jr no tuviera un padre, de seguro ha de ser porque su madre no tiene una puta idea de quién es.

- Es más, no la ves aquí porque justo en este momento está en casa de mi madre junto con mi otra hija, Jane, de dos años – pude apreciar como todas las esperanzas que había albergado la mujer sobre tener algún acercamiento conmigo caían al piso y se convertían en añicos – Y si no te importa, he de retirarme para recoger a mi hijo y marcharnos con ellas – concluí regalándole una sonrisa de las más amplias y orgullosas que había profesado en mi vida, recogiendo mi bolso en el acto y dejando a la mujer sola en la banca echando humo por los poros.

* * *

- Merlín, te extrañé tanto – murmuré con voz ronca mientras repartía besos por el cuello de mi mujer, quien se movía suavemente en respuesta a mis caricias bajo mi cuerpo.

- Draco, me estas aplastando – dijo en una ocasión en la que dejé su boca libre.

- Eso no es cierto – planté sobre sus labios un último beso – Sabes, esta tarde he tenido algo de tiempo para pensar… - solté levantando mi cuerpo del suyo y acostándome sobre mi lado de la cama, de perfil, a la vez que Hermione adoptaba la misma posición.

- ¿Ah sí? Espero que no haya sido durante este tiempo de reflexión cuando Scorpius se ha lastimado su rodilla – me acusó mirándome con sospecha, sonriente.

Me reí con ella.

- Oye, ya te dije que se ha tropezado mientras jugaba con otro de los niños. No seas paranoica, es sólo un raspón, los niños suelen tenerlos, ¿sabes? – traté de defenderme.

- De acuerdo, te concedo el beneficio de la duda - suspiró- Ese parque es maravilloso – comenzó a relatar con la nostalgia impresa en su mirada - Aún tengo frescos los recuerdos en mi mente sobre las tardes infinitas que pasé allí. Mi madre solía ponerse un tanto nerviosa con los columpios, pero mi padre no hacía más que malcriarme. Recuerdo una vez que a mi madre casi se le para el corazón cuando mi padre me empujó tan alto, que tuve que agarrarme con tanta fuerza de la cadena para no soltarme porque… -

- Hermione, dame otro hijo.

Mi mujer abrió y cerró sus labios un par de veces ante mi interrupción. Pude apreciar como su pecho comenzaba a subir y bajar con mayor rapidez, como sus mejillas se tornaban de un rosado más marcado, y como sus ojos me miraban brillantes producto de las lágrimas que estaba a punto de soltar.

- ¿De verdad, Draco? ¿Eso quieres? - Me preguntó apretando sus labios en un intento de controlar sus emociones, justo antes de sonreírme como sólo lo hacía para mí.

- Por supuesto, nena. ¿Cómo podría no quererlo? Sabes cuánto te amo, sabes cuánto amo a esta familia. Scorpius es el niño más brillante de todos, sabes que me siento jodidamente orgulloso incluso desde el momento en el que pude sentirlo por primera vez dentro de ti. Y Jane… ella es maravillosa. Es la niña más hermosa y vivaz que este mundo ha visto nacer, y Scorpius la ama. Y sabes también que no es sencillo para mí abrirle el paso a esta parte sensible en mí.

Tomé su mano con suavidad y la entrelacé con la mía, besándo su dorso y limpiando con mi pulgar la lágrima de emoción que se había escapado rodando por su mejilla.

- Pero eres tú la que hace que todo esto valga la pena. Eres tú la mujer más hermosa y valiente que he conocido en mi vida. Eres la madre de mis hijos, y no pude haber elegido mejor, aún aunque no hubiese tenido una manada de mortífagos y aurores monitoreándome el rastro – sonreí aliviado cuando vi que mi pequeña broma le había hecho gracia.

- No lo dudaría un segundo, Draco, contigo podría tener todos los hijos del mundo – susurró acercándose a mí, ladeando su rostro para besar mis labios.

Y yo no pude hacer nada más que besarla.

Besarla como lo había hecho ya tantas veces y como lo haría aún más y sin descanso, no hasta tener otro pequeño Malfoy creciendo felizmente dentro de su vientre.

* * *

_¿Y bien?_

_Me ha gustado mucho escribir el final._

_Ha sido dulce :)_

_Espero ansiosa sus opiniones, no se_

_olviden de dejar sus reviews!_

_Nos leemos muy pronto._

_Melrosse_


	19. Vladimir Poltrova

_¡Hola!_

_Hoy traigo una nueva actualización._

_Me ha costado un poco escribir este capítulo, porque quería_

_narrar cada uno de los detalles a como se me fueran ocurriendo._

_Debido a esto a quedado un poco más largo de lo normal, pero no demasiado._

_Espero que les guste :)_

_Sin más que decir, ¡a leer!_

_Personajes de **J**__**.K Rowling, **__lo demás es únicamente **mío**._

_Di **no** al plagio._

* * *

_**Vladimir Poltrova**_

- Nena, ¿estás lista? – pregunté a mi esposa mientras terminaba de anudarme el corbatín negro alrededor del cuello de la camisa, esperando su respuesta de pie al marco de la puerta de nuestro dormitorio.

No escuché una palabra de su parte, por lo que levanté la mirada.

Solté el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo dentro de mis pulmones.

¿Alguna vez me parecería menos hermosa?

A decir verdad, lo dudo.

- Hermione, estás… - susurré acercándome lentamente hacia ella, tomándola de la cintura con delicadeza.

- ¿Regular? ¿Aceptable? ¿Bella? – bromeó ella entrelazando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

- Preciosa – susurré en su oído con una sonrisa.

- Más te vale, la poción para el cabello me ha llevado dos horas – susurró antes de terminar ella con mi corbatín – Escogí el verde. Sé que cualquier ex-Gryffindor que me encuentre allí lo odiará y me verá con mala cara, pero yo – se inclinó de puntillas hacia mi rostro – te amo a ti – puntualizó colocando un casto beso sobre mis labios.

- Que importa lo que digan esa o cualquier otra bola de imbéciles. Además, sabes que vistiendo cualquier color me pareces hermosa.

- Y tú sabes en tu interior que te fascina que la mejor alumna que Gryffindor ha visto pasar por su torre se vista de serpiente – murmuró guiñándome un ojo.

Joder si no tenía razón.

La hacía ver tan…prohibida.

Aún más de lo que ya lo era.

- Tendrías que ver la expresión de Potter y Weasley cuando te ven de verde y plata– acepté negando con la cabeza mientras me recreaba la memoria con los recuerdos de todas las ocasiones en las que aquello había sucedido.

- Draco, por favor, sé que no es nada sencillo para ustedes controlar sus subidones de testosterona, pero no quiero enterarme de ninguna discusión protagonizada entre tú y Harry, o Ron – murmuró Hermione amenazadoramente mientras se colocaba los zarcillos.

- No te alteres, Granger. Si así lo prefieres puedes quitarte ese y ponerte un vestido que no incomode al par de idiotas; sabes que me gustas con cualquier cosa que te pongas – respondí a la vez que me colocaba la chaqueta del traje – De hecho, me gustas aún más con nada puesto – murmuré palmeándole el trasero con firmeza antes de huir escaleras abajo fugándome de mi pequeña travesura.

Una vez allí me dirigí hacia mi despacho en busca de mi chequera.

Suspiré. Estúpidos bailes de beneficiencia.

Ya había asistido a más de los que podía recordar, pero eso no quería decir que los haya dejado de odiar siquiera un poco.

¿Qué sería ahora? ¿Un hospicio de huérfanos en el Valle de Godric? ¿Un fondo de salud para San Mungo?

O quizá se trataba de un fondo de caridad para los pobres.

Weasel estará llorando de la emoción.

- ¡Papá! – gritó una vocecilla infantil corriendo por el pasillo.

Me incliné para recibir a mi hijo entre mis brazos segundos antes de levantarlo en el aire, asegurándome de que él mantuviera sus piernas bien sujetas a mi cadera.

- ¡Scorpius! Te he extrañado, hijo– le dije a modo de saludo besando su pequeña mejilla.

- Yo también te extrañé papá. La abuela Cissy me ha prohibido acercarme al jardín mientras ella cuidaba a Jane, y estuve muy aburrido – confesó mi heredero frunciendo el ceño.

Reí ante la imagen.

- Siento oír eso, Scorp, pero sabes cómo es con Jane. Aún es muy pequeña por lo que necesita un poco más de vigilancia. Sin embargo, espero que hayas obedecido a tu abuela – Lo miré con sospecha.

Si de algo era culpable Scorpius, era de llevar a cabo todas las travesuras que yo no tuve oportunidad de protagonizar teniendo su edad.

- Claro – aseguró con una pequeña sonrisita angelical, que Merlín sabe que no indica más que lo contrario.

- Draco, querido, te ves espléndido – la silueta de mi madre se aproximaba lentamente hacia nosotros, cargando a mi pequeña dormida entre sus brazos.

Sonreí levemente como respuesta, acercándome a ella para tomar a Jane de su improvisada cuna.

- No es por alardear, pero este traje me hace ver jodidamente bien.

- No la muevas demasiado, hace un segundo que logré dormirla – me pidió con un tono que sugería obediencia.

- Madre, tengo tres días de no ver a mi pequeña – respondí un tanto malhumorado.

- Y yo tengo tres días de cuidarla a ella y a mi nieto, y te repito que no es sencillo enviarlos a la cama.

Estaba a punto de replicar cuando en ese momento Hermione bajó para unirse a nosotros.

- Oh, querida, ese vestido te sienta de maravilla – mi madre se acercó a mi esposa e intercambiaron saludos.

- Muchas gracias, Narcissa. Y gracias también por cuidar de mis hijos, no podría dejarlos en mejores manos – murmuró Hermione con una sonrisa.

- Ni hablar, sabes que no representa un problema para mí. Incluso Lucius se permite disfrutar de sus nietos cuando están en casa, aunque no lo admita – susurró mi madre con discreción.

- Bueno, ya va siendo hora de que nos marchemos – le dije a mi mujer antes de volver a depositar a Jane en brazos de mi madre.

Aún faltaba poco más de una hora para el evento, pero sabía que al decir aquello nos sentenciaba automáticamente a todos a media hora o más del llanto incesante de Scorpius, desilusionado al enterarse de que no podría venir con nosotros.

* * *

- ¡Me parte el corazón, Draco! Me siento una madre horrible cuando debo dejarlo por estos estúpidos eventos – sollozaba Hermione en mi hombro mientras nos dirigía a ambos a la entrada del lugar.

- Tiene cinco años, Hermione. Es completamente capaz de comprender que esto es una actividad que sólo concierne a los adultos. Él lo sabe, sólo estaba tratando de manipularnos, créeme, tuve su edad y soy un Malfoy.

- Aun así, debería de estar leyéndole un cuento de buenas noches – se lamentó.

- No es como si no pensaras leerle jamás, sabelotodo – me burlé de ella, haciendo que sonriera – Vamos, no soy un puto bailarín, pero es hora de que entremos.

La tomé de la cintura con posesión y nos encaminé a la recepción.

- Buenas noches, Señor y Señora Malfoy – una mujer bajita y rubia, enfundada en un vestido dorado y brillante nos recibió e indicó en que número de mesa nos habían colocado.

- ¡Hermione! Oh, qué bueno encontrarte justo ahora. Necesito hablar contigo antes de que todo empiece y te pierda por el resto de la noche – la pelirroja esposa de Potter se acercó a pasos acelerados, casi saltando – Malfoy – murmuró con una de sus famosas sonrisas con atisbos de mueca.

La pequeña comadreja.

- Descuida, te encontraré de nuevo adentro – le aseguré a Hermione para que se marchara tranquila, no sin antes tomarla delicadamente de la mandíbula para besarla, aprovechando que el mediocre de Weasel se aproximaba a nosotros – Ginevra – asentí en su dirección antes de marcharme.

Debía de aceptar que la decoración y el lugar no estaban del todo mal. Varios magos se amontonaban ya a la entrada del salón principal, mientras otros un poco menos entusiasmados habían optado por un par de whiskeys de fuego en la barra antes de iniciar la velada.

Divisé a Zabini sentado en la barra, así que me acerqué hacia él.

- ¡Pero si es el hurón botador de Slytherin!

- ¡Saludando nada más y nada menos que al mayor cabrón de toda la puta mazmorra!

Blaise se carcajeó antes de beber de su vaso.

- Si no aparecías en quince minutos, estaba ya listo para cometer suicidio en el baño de atrás.

- ¿No viene Nott?

- No – Zabini resopló – Seremos sólo tú y yo, viejo.

Me senté en el banco junto a Blaise mientras este pedía otra ronda al bartender.

Poco a poco nuestro extremo de la barra se fue llenando de vasos y copas vacías. La gente había comenzado a bailar ya hacía un buen rato, y en el otro extremo del salón un pequeño grupo de magos y brujas participaban de una pequeña subasta de viejos artículos de pociones.

Hablamos durante horas, quizá. Eran alrededor de las diez, por lo que la noche apenas comenzaba.

Habíamos bebido lo suficiente como para empezar a sentir el efecto del alcohol, cuando Zabini entrecerró los ojos y señaló con el dedo hacia el gentío.

- ¿Esa es… Hermione? – preguntó confundido.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia el punto que señalaba y pude distinguir a mi esposa, la cual se encontraba recostada sutilmente sobre una de las columnas de mármol del salón. Se veía más hermosa de lo que recordaba, bebiendo elegantemente de su copa de champán.

Pero había algo que se interponía en el cuadro.

¡Un cabrón hijo de puta, excusa de mago, tenía las manos encima de mi esposa!

¡Pero qué coño!

Traté de regular la fuerza con la que de repente sostenía el vaso.

No sería precisamente un puñetero vaso lo que rompería esta noche.

- Creo que ese chaval está coqueteando con tu mujer, Draco – murmuró Zabini un poco más borracho de lo aceptable para un evento de este carácter.

-¡¿Tú crees?! – no pude evitar estrellar mi puño contra la barra, agradeciendo un par de segundos después el hecho de que no hubiese nadie más allí además de nosotros.

"_Bien Malfoy, respira profundo. Esto siempre te pasa con ella, aun no te acostumbras, es todo."_

¿Cómo carajos te acostumbras a los cabrones que coquetean con tu mujer?

Y era cierto. Nunca me había sentido celoso o posesivo con cualquier otra de las mujeres con las que mantuve algún tipo de relación en mi vida.

Sólo con ella, con _mi_ Granger.

Tragué saliva un par de veces y me dediqué a analizar la escena.

"_Oh no, joder. Estas son las putas consecuencias de casarte con una mujer como Hermione. No, espera. Esta es la jodida consecuencia de haberte casado con ella precisamente. ¿Se te ha olvidado el maldito cuerpo que tiene? ¡Se lo ves todos los putos días cuando te la follas! ¡Es una jodida veela! Exacto. Tú eres el que se la folla. ¡Toma eso, pedazo de mierda!"_

El puto cabrón tenía la mano sobre su hombro, rosando su piel desnuda. Sentía que la sangre me hervía, que la cabeza me iba a explotar y que los nudillos se me iban a reventar.

El muy infeliz había tomado su mano y se la habia besado con galantería fingida.

¡Y ahora ella se reía de la broma de mierda que de seguro acaba de contarle!

"_El tipo te mira con intenciones de devorarte. ¿¡Es que no lo ves, Granger?! ¡Aléjate ahora mismo, te lo ordena tu jodido esposo!"_

- Zabini, ve y lleva a Hermione a otra parte.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó como si no hubiese entendido una palabra.

- ¡Lo que te digo, joder! Dile que yo la estoy buscando, dile que estoy afuera, no sé, no me importa, sólo llévatela y asegúrate de darme al menos quince minutos sin ella presente.

- Bien, bien – asintió – Sólo cálmate, ¿de acuerdo? No es como si ella estuviese respondiendo gustosa.

- Sólo ve – le ordené pasándome una mano sobre el pelo.

Me tomé el resto del vaso de un solo trago, mientras esperaba a que Zabini cumpliera con su tarea.

¿Quién se creía aquel imbécil como para siquiera pensar en la mujer de un Malfoy?

Maldito infeliz.

Esperé a que Hermione se encontrara totalmente fuera del salón para acercarme al hijo de puta.

- Buena noche, ¿cierto? – murmuré tomando el lugar en el que antes había estado mi mujer.

- Lo es – asintió el cabrón, levantando su copa levemente hacia arriba.

- Draco Malfoy – le extendí mi mano libre.

- Vladimir Poltrova – estrechó mi mano de vuelta.

Un puto ruso. Y el maldito no tenía idea de quién era yo.

"_Bien, después de esta noche nunca me olvidarás, infeliz"_

- Bellas mujeres, también – agregué.

- Joder hombre, ni lo menciones – dijo antes de beber un trago de su copa – Justo he charlado con una que está de campeonato – confesó dedicándome una mirada de complicidad.

Maldito.

- ¿Ah sí?

- Deberías haberla visto, hombre. Es de esas que aparte de tener un rostro delicado, están bien equipadas en la delantera y en la defensa, si sabes a lo que me refiero – murmuró relamiéndose los labios con lujuria, el muy imbécil.

"_Merlín, dame la fuerza que necesito para no estrellarle el puño en la garganta a este desgraciado."_

- ¿De veras?

- Te lo digo, hombre. Aun no me ha dicho su nombre, pero en cuanto regrese se lo preguntaré. Se ha disculpado un momento para atender a un amigo.

- Ya veo – contesté con mi mejor sonrisa - ¿Y cómo exactamente estaba vestida? Quizá ya la haya visto, o mejor aún, _la conozca._

- ¡Ese sí que es un buen punto! Trae puesto un vestido verde, con el cabello en ondas suelto sobre la espalda. Es algo pecosa, pero no demasiado. Y te lo repito amigo, hay un buen trasero rellenando toda esa tela.

Apreté los puños y solté un bufido, tratando de poner cara de complicidad masculina.

- No me digas.

El maldito torció la cabeza hacia un lado como seña de que no mentía, levantando las palmas de las manos frente a sí mismo en el acto.

- No miento, amigo. Esta es la única razón por la que vengo a estas cosas. Es la primera vez que asisto a uno en el Reino Unido. ¡De haberlo sabido, venía todos los años! – confesó carcajeándose.

No tenía una puta idea de quién era este imbécil.

Era un poco más viejo que yo, debía tener un poco más de treinta. Por alguna razón me recordaba al patético de Krum, aunque debía admitir que el tal Vladimir tenía un poco más de clase con su cabello negro engominado y su estúpida cara cuadrada.

No era tan alto como yo, y definitivamente no tenía ni la mitad de entrenamiento muscular.

Pan comido.

- ¡Claro! Si algo tenemos en este país, son buenas mujeres – bebí de mi copa – Justo como esta de la que hablas. Debo aceptar_, amigo_, que no me suena familiar su descripción; aunque, pensándolo bien… -

Poltrova me miró expectante, con los ojos muy abiertos.

- … creo que me suena. ¿Era ella castaña, de ojos marrones?

- ¡Sí! ¿Acaso la conoces, hombre?

Puse mi mejor cara pensativa.

- No lo sé, no lo sé aún. ¿Tenía la piel blanca, ligeramente sonrosada en las mejillas? ¿De nariz pequeña y labios llenos?

- ¡Joder! ¡Tiene que ser ella! – la emoción casi le salía por los poros al pobre infeliz.

- Y dices que vestía de verde. Sí, creo saber de quién hablas. Muy hermosa – le concedí, recostándome con mayor libertad sobre la columna.

- ¡Bingo! – levantó los brazos en señal de victoria - ¿Crees que acepte una invitación mía a cenar? Se ve que es de las que no aflojan si no las llevas a sitios caros.

Mi primer impulso fue reír para desviar las condenadas ganas de romperle la boca.

- Seguro, seguro – murmuré – De esa forma tendrás oportunidad de verla así de bella, vestida como esta noche. Aunque, a decir verdad, debe de verse aún más hermosa sin nada de eso puesto, entre sábanas.

El animal rio como un cerdo, mostrando todos sus asquerosos dientes blancos.

No creo que pueda soportar esto más de un minuto.

- ¡Tú sí que sabes! – replicó, empujándome levemente en el hombro – Aunque será mejor que no alimentes mi imaginación, o tendré que irme para el baño de allá a desahogarme con una paja.

Treinta segundos.

- Comprendo, aunque yo en tu lugar no creo necesitar de mi imaginación - le aseguré, repasándome los dedos sobre los nudillos - Yo… yo estoy seguro de que se ve hermosa de esa forma – le aseguré con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

- ¿Ah sí? – preguntó dubitativo.

- Totalmente seguro, ¿quieres saber por qué?

Poltrova se limitó a asentir con su fea cara en mi dirección.

- ¡Porque es mi esposa, maldito infeliz! – y en menos de tres segundos le había cogido del cuello, empujado contra la pared y estrellado mi puño en la cara con toda la fuerza que había acumulado durante la estúpida conversación.

- ¡Joder, hombre, lo siento! – trataba de decir el muy cabrón entre cada golpe que le daba, retorciéndose bajo mi cuerpo luchando por defenderse.

De fondo podía escuchar a la gente murmurando, comenzando a amontonarse observando la escena. Un par de mujeres gritaban, y otros se acercaban rápidamente seguramente a detenerme.

- ¿¡Ah no!? – ésta vez lo solté para que cayera al piso y saqué mi varita asegurándome de apuntarle justo en el corazón - ¿¡No le has visto el maldito anillo!? ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡De seguro has pasado toda la noche viéndole los pechos, imbécil! – le estampé una patada en las costillas.

Joder, iba a matarlo.

Juraba que podía sentir la cicatriz arderme en el brazo. Me sentía completamente furioso, y no me importaba una mierda tener a medio mundo mágico como testigo del homicidio.

- ¡Draco! – escuché a Hermione gritar desde atrás, corriendo hacia mí mientras sus tacones resonaban furiosamente contra el piso de mármol.

- ¡No te atrevas a acercarte a ella nunca más!, ¡¿me has oído, cabrón?!

- ¿¡Draco, qué demonios te pasa!? – en ese momento Hermione me tomó del brazo y me jaló de lado, obligándome a mirarla - ¡¿Qué te he dicho sobre discutir hoy?!

- ¡¿Qué más querías que hiciera, eh?! ¡Y me advertiste de Potter y Weasley! ¡No dijiste nada sobre cualquier imbécil que tratara de sobrepasarte contigo, con mi mujer!

Hermione tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y una expresión completamente desconcertada.

Sabía que ahora mismo le recordaba a mi versión de cuando estalló la guerra, unido a los mortífagos, pero no podía detenerme a pensar en ello por más que odiara recordárselo.

- ¡Y eso va para cualquiera que piense intentarlo! – amenacé al resto de la muchedumbre levanto mi varita en todas direcciones.

Y no me importaba que mañana saliera en primera plana que Draco Malfoy había enloquecido, que necesitaba llevar un curso de control de la ira, o que recibiría una multa por alterar el orden público.

Lo que me importaba era hoy, y que todos estos imbéciles se enteraran de que nadie podrá jamás siquiera pensar en la mujer de un Malfoy y vivir para contarlo.

- Joder Malfoy, te dije que te calmaras - murmuró Zabini resoplando al llegar a la escena.

* * *

_Tenía ganas de leer algo sobre un Draco bastante celoso, _

_pero no he podido encontrar nada._

_Mi frustración inspiró esto jaja_

_Si alguien sabe de algún fic así, acepto de antemano_

_las sugerencias :)_

_Espero sus comentarios con ansiedad._

_Nos leemos._

_Melrosse._


End file.
